Lily Smith
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: Et si Pétunia et Lily n'étaient pas si différentes dans leur relation avec leur mari et que la sorcière envoyait une lettre à sa soeur après sa mort?
1. Chapter 1

Trois jours après avoir trouvé un petit garçon sur le paillasson devant sa maison, Pétunia Dursley, anciennement Evans, regarde une lettre à son nom qu'une buse lui a apportée.

_Pétunia, ma chère sœur. Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je n'ai pas sue protéger mon enfant de l'homme qui me sert de mari et de celui qui dit vouloir nous protéger. Tout d'abord, je veux que tu saches que peut importe ce qui s'est dit ou fait entre nous, je t'ai toujours infiniment aimée. Tu as toujours été la personne la plus importante pour moi. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai donné ton nom à ma fille. Pour des raisons de sécurité, j'ai réussi à lui donné une apparence du sexe opposé. Mon petit Harry Potter s'appelle Pétunia Potter. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que Dumbledore a réussi à ériger mon enfant en orphelin Sauveur du monde Sorcier et qu'il a l'influence suffisante pour passer outre mon testament. Je n'ai jamais voulue que mon enfant te soit imposé. Je t'en supplie, pardonne moi. Dans l'enveloppe se trouve une chaine avec un petit serpent en argent. C'est Severus qui me l'avait offert pour mon 15e anniversaire. Je l'ai enchanté pour qu'il redonne à Pétunia sa véritable apparence. Je sais que je ne suis pas dans tes bonnes grâces depuis longtemps, mais j'ose espérer que tu accepteras de mettre cette chaine autour du cou de ma petite fille adorée et que tu lui accordes le droit de grandir en sécurité et loin de Albus Dumbledore. Si cette lettre te parvient, mon représentant financier versera un certain montant dans un compte à ton nom de jeune fille dans l'institue bancaire la plus près de chez toi. Si tu le souhaites, prend contacte avec lui en écrivant sur le parchemin vierge dans l'enveloppe. Il te répondra en moins de 2 heures. Je dois te laisser, James est rentré. Si il me voit en train de t'écrire, il… Peut importe, je t'aime Tunie. Prends soin de ton fils, ma fille et toi. Lily_

Pétunia Dursley a le regard vague quand son mari claque la porte de l'entrée. Elle sursaute violement et cache la lettre et l'enveloppe dans la grande poche de son tablier. Vernon Dursley donne un baiser sans faire attention sur la joue osseuse de son épouse. Il lui fait mal sans y porter attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange? Demande Vernon sans la regarder en s'affalent sur le divan devant la télé du salon.

\- J'ai fait du rôti de porc, je sais que tu aimes, dit précipitamment sa femme.

\- Parfait! Je vais voir mon fils et le monstre, annonce l'homme gras en se levant pour rejoindre les escaliers.

Quand il arrive devant la nurserie, Vernon voit un spectacle horrifiant, du moins de son point de vue. Son petit Dudley si parfait, si normal, tend les bras vers son ourson en peluche qui vole vers lui et se pose en douceur entre ses petits bras potelés.

\- Eci Hahy! S'exclame le gamin en regardant son cousin.

Le petit Dudley remerciait son cousin de lui avoir donner son ourse en peluche qui était tombé entre les barreaux du lit pour enfant. Vernon devient violet de rage.

\- Espèce de monstre! Hurle l'homme en prenant le bébé de 15 mois et quelques jours dans ses grosses mains et le ballotte dans tous les sens.

Dudley regarde son père avec horreur et cri le plus fort que ses petits poumons le lui permettent. Pétunia arrive au pas de course dans la chambre avec la poêle qu'elle était en train de laver à la cuisine. Elle voit son mari qui finit par lancer le bébé de sa sœur contre le mur de la chambre. Son cri rejoint celui de son fils et elle sent quelque chose chauffer dans sa poche. La chaine avec le petit serpent argenté. Elle le sort et elle voit le bijou rejoindre l'enfant et se positionner directement dans son cou et s'attacher tout seul. Une lumière verte aveuglante se répand autour de l'enfant. Peu à peu, ses traits changent et un éclaire de lumière entre et traverse Vernon Dursley. C'est alors dans un bruit sourd qu'il s'effondre sur le sol, mort avant que sa tête ne touche le tapis épais au milieu de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, le bébé flotte à un mètre et demi du sol et la transformation continue. Dudley et Pétunia regardent les changements avec fascination. Les cheveux noirs du garçon deviennent auburn et son nez devient plus pointu. Quand la lumière s'éteint enfin, Pétunia pense halluciner. C'est Lily tout craché quand elle était bébé. Elle se ressaisie rapidement et prend la petite fille dans ses bras.

\- Hahy? Demande Dudley debout dans son lit.

\- Oui, c'est Harry mon chéri. Mais maintenant, il faudra que tu l'appelles Lily, lui répond sa mère. Harry s'appelle maintenant Lily Pétunia.

\- Lily? Ouquoi Lily?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça que s'appelait sa maman, mon bébé. Dormez maintenant. Papa va faire dodo là un moment. Il est très fatigué.

Pétunia va porter sa nièce dans son lit dans la chambre des maîtres et vient chercher Dudley pour le mettre au même endroit. Pendant que son fils s'endort dans le lit conjugal à côté de sa cousine, Pétunia s'installe à sa coiffeuse pour écrire au représentant financier de sa sœur. Elle pianote avec impatience le meuble en attendant une réponse.

_Écrivez moi en détail ce qui s'est passé. Ne me mentez pas et n'oubliez rien._

Voilà la réponse qu'elle reçoit sur le parchemin. Elle se lance donc dans la description de ce qui vient de se passer.

_Puis-je venir chez vous? _ Est la réponse qu'elle obtient. Dès qu'elle a accepté, on sonne à la porte. C'est le cœur battant qu'elle décent lentement les marche en tenant le parchemin bien serré contre sa poitrine. Elle regarde par la fenêtre et voir un homme de son âge devant la porte. Elle entrouvre la porte pour lui demandé si elle peut l'aider.

\- Je croyais que c'était vous qui aviez besoin d'aide, Mme Dursley, dit l'homme au visage rond et jovial avec un sourire.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez écrit? C'était du rapide!

\- Je ne suis pas votre interlocuteur, madame. Mais peut-être pourrions nous en discuter à l'intérieur?

Pétunia s'excuse et s'efface pour le laisser entrer. Elle le guide vers la cuisine, éteint le four et s'assoit à la chaise en face de l'homme.

\- Mme Dursley, je suis Frank Longdubas, se présente de jeune homme. On m'a demandé de venir vous épauler pour un problème magique dans un secteur Moldu qui était très délicat.

\- Écoutez, je vous remercie d'être venu. Mais si vous n'en savez pas plus sur la situation, votre présence n'est d'aucune utilité.

\- Je sais pour votre nièce, Mme Dursley. Ma femme a aidé votre sœur pour l'enchantement. Alice est la marraine de Pétunia… ou Harry. Elle a repris ses vrais traits se soir, c'est ça?

\- Oui, mon mari l'a brutalisé. J'étais horrifiée, je ne savais pas quoi faire. La chaine où il y a le pendentif qui annule ce sort, s'est mis à chauffer et quand je l'ai sortie de la poche de mon tablier, il est parti de lui-même de ma main pour s'attacher au cou de Harry. Les modifications ont commencées et Vernon s'est effondré sur le sol. Je… je crois qu'il est mort.

Frank lui propose d'aller voir le corps. Il suit Pétunia au deuxième étage et se penche au dessus du gros corps de Vernon. Il constate le décès et lui dit qu'elle peut appeler une ambulance et dire qu'il est mort d'une crise cardiaque. C'est ce que les médecins en déduiront de toutes façons. Il ne fait pas dans les sentiments, il voit bien que cette femme avait une peur bleue de son mari. Brutaliser un bébé de 15 mois! Il mérite ce qui lui ait arrivé.

\- Puis-je voir votre nièce, madame? Je veux lui lancer quelques sorts de diagnostique pour voir si elle va bien, se justifie Lord Longdubas.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Suivez moi.

Elle le guide vers sa propre chambre et prend délicatement la petite fille dans un justaucorps bleu avec des petits bateaux.

\- Elle ressemble tant à Lily, murmure le sorcier en prenant l'enfant doucement dans ses bras. Elle est si petite. Mon fils, Neville, il n'a qu'un jour de plus que cette enfant et il est beaucoup plus grand. Je suis très heureux de la revoir.

Il sort sa baguette et la passe au-dessus de la fillette.

\- Comment elle va? Lui demande nerveusement Pétunia.

\- Elle va très bien, Mme Dursley. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle a besoin de repos, c'est tout.

Il repose la petite fille dans le lit et son cousin prend sa main dans son sommeil. Frank retourne dans la chambre des enfants et met le corps de Vernon sous stase pour qu'il garde sa chaleur pour que l'heure de décès soit la plus récente possible et change tout ce qui est à Harry en vêtements et accessoires de garçon pour une petite fille. Ils retournent à la cuisine et Frank prend tout de suite la parole.

\- Je vais être honnête avec vous, Mme Dursley. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici. Vous devriez déménager et changer d'identité, votre fils, votre nièce et vous. Si Dumbledore sait où vous êtes, c'est dangereux pour vous.

\- Pourquoi dites vous ça?

\- Parce que votre sœur n'aurait jamais épousé James Potter de son plein gré. Elle n'a jamais été capable de le voir en peinture à Poudlard. Il s'en prenait toujours à son petit-ami de façon humiliante et violente tout en essayant de courtiser Lily. Il ne lui faisait pas la court, il la harcelait. C'est quand Potter et son meilleur ami ont essayé de le tuer qu'elle a accepté de sortir avec lui pour qu'ils ne s'en prennent plus à ce garçon. Mais je vois qu'elle l'aimait toujours, sourit Frank.

\- Pourquoi dites vous cela? Demande la mère.

\- Parce que votre nièce a le pendentif que ce garçon lui a offert à notre 4e année. Elle ne l'a, à ma connaissance, jamais enlevé.

\- Potter a essayé de tuer Severus! S'exclame Pétunia.

\- Vous le connaissez?

\- Nous… nous habitions le même quartier quand nous étions enfants. Que dois-je faire, selon vous.

Frank lui explique donc ce qu'il peut faire. Mettre un sort sur la fillette pour qu'elle soit comme elle était avant, le temps que le dossier de la mort de Vernon et la vente de la maison soit terminés. Elle doit changer d'identité ainsi que son fils et sa nièce. Déménager sous un autre nom et garder un lien avec le monde magique pour savoir ce qui se passe. De plus, Harry doit apprendre à gérer son patrimoine familial. Les Potter sont une vieille et riche famille sorcière dans l'Europe entière.

\- Quand la maison sera vendu, recontactez moi. Je ferai le nécessaire pour votre changement d'identité dans le monde Moldu. Servez-vous du parchemin.

\- Merci, merci infiniment. Et quand ce sera réglé, si votre famille et vous voulez voir ma nièce. Vous serez les bienvenus.

Il va donc poser le glamour sur Harry et sur les trucs de bébé fille. Quand il est reparti, Pétunia téléphone à la police pour demander de l'aide pour son mari. Elle croit qu'il fait une crise cardiaque.

En une semaine, la cérémonie d'enterrement de Vernon est terminée, Pétunia à mise la maison en vente par un courtier immobilier. Deux semaines plus tard, le contrat de vente est signé et Pétunia change de vie et de nom dans le plus grand secret. Elle trouve un grand condo à Londres qu'elle achète sous son nouveau nom, Tunia Smith. Dudley s'appelle maintenant Olivier et sa nièce est Lily Violette Smith. Elle est officiellement la jumelle de Olivier.


	2. Chapter 2

Les années passent et Lily grandit avec son cousin devenu frère. Ils sont fusionnels et Tunia se réjouit que son fils ne ressemble pas à son père. Les Gobelins de Gringotts savent pour Lily et lui ont enseigné son futur titre de Lady, comment respecter certains protocoles et comment gérer son patrimoine. Tunia a travaillé longtemps comme secrétaire et a prise des cours du soir pour devenir pharmacienne. Oli et Lys sont très fiers de leur mère. Lily sait qui est sa mère biologique, mais n'en aime pas moins maman Tunia. Elle a toujours le pendentif de sa mère autour du cou, même presque 8 ans plus tard.

Sur le chemin de Traverse, Tunia demande à ses enfants ce qu'ils veulent pour leur anniversaire.

\- Je sais pas, dit Oli en regardant partout en même temps. Et si on trouvait une compagne pour Atlantis? Notre hibou à l'air de plus en plus de s'ennuyer, maman. Et Neville reçoit nos lettres super en retard parce qu'il est vieux.

\- Tu as raison mon chéri. Ça pourrait lui remonter le moral. Comment vous aimeriez l'appeler?

\- Columbia! Disent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

\- Vous voulez vraiment donner que des noms de navettes spatiales à nos animaux? Demande Tunia en riant.

\- Oui! S'exclament en cœur les enfants.

\- Et toi Lys, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais? Demande sa mère adoptive en se doutant de la réponse.

\- La même chose que l'année passée, et l'année précédente, et l'année précédente, et l'ann…

\- C'est bon! Soupir Tunia. Un autre chaudron, encore!

Ils commencent par aller chez l'apothicaire avec qui Lys est très ami.

\- Bonjour Mr Ben! Dit joyeusement la gamine de bientôt 10 ans.

\- Bonjour ma petite Lily, lui répond le vieil homme. Tu es venu pour ton chaudron annuel?

\- Pourquoi vous perdez votre temps à être apothicaire? Demande la jeune fille en riant. Vous pourriez faire fortune dans le monde Moldu avec vos dons de voyances! Je vois… Je vois un magnifique chaudron en cuivre avec 4 pieds, un fond renforcé, deux ganses avec protection thermique, le tout en taille deux, dit la gamine en faisant semblant de lire dans une boule de cristal, sur un petit chaudron renversé à l'envers.

Tunia glousse légèrement devant les pitreries de sa fille alors que Oli est littéralement mort de rire. Lily passe sa commande à l'apothicaire qui va chercher le chaudron demandé avec un grand sourire. Elle se promène un peu dans la boutique pour voir si des ustensiles ou des ingrédients l'intéresseraient. Elle voit un homme tout habillé de noir dans un robe de sorcier épaisse malgré la chaleur de l'été. Elle compatie, elle a une petite robe d'été verte et crève de chaleur. L'homme ne la remarque pas, il prend de la racine de pissenlit et les sent pour juger de leur fraicheur. Lily s'approche alors de lui pour lui prêter main forte.

\- Monsieur? Les plus fraiches sont au fond du bocal.

L'homme se relève de toute sa hauteur et la regarde en levant un sourcil. Pas impressionnée pour une noise, la jeune fille tend la main vers le comptoir et une paire de longue pince en cuivre vole vers elle et atterrit dans sa petite main. Elle lui tend avec un petit sourire. Lily observe l'homme qui fait pareil. Il a les cheveux noirs et huileux, il doit passer sa vie au dessus des chaudrons pour avoir besoin de ce genre d'huile de protection. Ses yeux sont aussi noirs que des billes d'onyx, son nez est grand avec une bosse dessus. Il a les pommettes hautes et saillantes, des lèvres fines et les dents jaunies. Son menton est carré et dénué de barbe quelconque. Ses robes sont noirs et lourdes avec un léger tintement quand il bouge, il doit avoir plusieurs fioles sur lui. Ses mains sont longues et fines, parfaites pour préparer des ingrédients avec précision et faire des potions.

\- Lily, ma chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Entend la fillette.

Elle sursaute, trop concentrée à détailler l'homme devant elle.

\- J'arrive maman!

La gamine repart comme elle était venue en laissant un professeur de potions plus que perplexe.

\- Tiens jeune fille, ton chaudron de rêve pour l'année, dit Mr Ben en riant. Dis moi, tu es bonne en potions?

\- Et bin… j'essaye, Mr Ben. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

\- En fait, oui. Lis ça et dit moi ce que tu en penses.

Lily prend le parchemin que lui tend Mr Ben et fronce les sourcils en se concentrent sur la recette. L'homme en noir se rapproche pour voir ce qui se passe.

\- Mr Ben! Il faut jamais mettre de la racine de mandragore dans la même recette que de la bulbe de pimentier du Mexique!

\- Et pourquoi ça? Demande l'apothicaire.

\- L'acidité de la bulbe neutralise l'alcalinité de la mandragore et se neutralisent entre elles et il y a un énorme risque d'explosion dans ce cas. Vous perdez et les effets curatifs de la mandragore et les effets de chaleur de la bulbe. Les potionnistes devraient tous suivre des cours de chimie Moldue, soupire la jeune fille. Si vous changez la bulbe pour quelques goûtes de Pimentine, faite avec autre chose d'alcalin, ça devrait être bon.

Elle lui remet son parchemin, le remercie pour son nouveau chaudron et sort de la boutique pour rejoindre son jumeau et sa mère, sous les yeux ébahis de l'homme en noir et ceux amusés de Mr Ben.

\- Je vous l'avais dit que cette gamine était impressionnante, professeur, dit l'apothicaire.

\- Et comment s'appelle cette enfant?

\- Lily Smith. Elle est Sang-Mêlé je crois.

\- Pourquoi cette supposition?

\- Ni sa mère ni son frère n'ont de pouvoirs magiques. Mme Smith ne parle jamais du père de ses enfants. Et elle s'y connait pas mal sur le monde Magique pour une Moldue.

Pendant ce temps, à la Ménagerie Magique, Olivier peine à choisir la chouette qui tiendra compagnie à Atlantis. Il finit par se décider pour une magnifique chouette Harfang des Neiges qu'ils appellent Columbia.

\- Enfin à la maison, soupire Lily en déposant son chaudron sur l'établi dans le laboratoire qu'elle s'est fait dans le grand dressing de sa chambre.

Elle installe son nouveau chaudron dans l'étagère turquoise à plusieurs caissons où chaque chaudron a son propre espace de rangement. Elle vérifie les plantes qu'elle a accrochées pour les faire sécher. Décroche celles qui sont prêtes et laisse les autres là où elles sont. La jeune fille les mets dans des bocaux étiqueté avec le nom de la plante et la date de cueillaison avec celle de l'embouteillage. Elle met les nouveaux bocaux au fond et les plus anciens devant et assure le roulement et la fraicheur de ses ingrédients. Elle nettoie le tout, éteint la lumière et rejoint Olivier dans sa chambre.

\- Toujours partant pour la bénédiction de mon chaudron se soir? Demande Lily à son jumeau.

\- Toujours! Lui assure le garçon en se levant de son lit. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut?

\- Toujours, lui répond sa sœur avec un sourire complice.

Quand le soleil est couché et que la pleine lune est haute dans le ciel, Lily prend son chaudron de cuivre et sort sur la terrasse avec Oli. Elle dessine un pentacle avec une craie blanche sur le sol de béton et pose son chaudron dans le milieu. Oli l'aide à disposer une chandelle rouge, une soucoupe avec de la terre, un petit bol d'eau et une plume blanche qu'ils ont pris dans le fond de la cage de Columbia. Les 4 éléments sont représentés et entour le chaudron. La plume au Nord, la chandelle allumé au Sud, la soucoupe de terre à l'Est et le bol d'eau à l'Ouest. Quand tout est prêt, Oli va chercher sa mère. Elle a l'habitude, Lily fait ça depuis 4 ans à chaque pleine lune ou elle reçoit un nouveau chaudron. Elle s'installe à la gauche de Lily. Ils se prennent par la main et forme un triangle avec leur bras. La fillette prend alors la parole.

\- Mère Magie, bénis ce chaudron. Que les volutes scintillantes et les bouillonnements soient mes compagnons. Que les ingrédients y trouvent maison. Que les potions soient toujours excellentes et d'exception. Que je sois en sécurité en travaillant grâce à ton intervention. Mère Magie, je t'en prit. S'il te plait, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Une bourrasque de vent glacé se lève et la chandelle s'éteint, la soucoupe et le bol d'eau se vide et la plume s'envole au loin.

Quelque part dans un quartier du nom de Charbonne-les-Mines, un grand homme mince et tout habillé de noir béni son nouveau chaudron dans la coure de sa maison. Quand la plume noire qu'il a utilisé s'envole, confirmation que ça a fonctionné, une plume blanche plane vers lui et atterrit dans le chaudron fraichement béni par Mère Magie. Perplexe, il la prend entre ses doigts fins et l'observe un moment. Il reconnait la plume d'un Harfang-des-Neiges. Il décide de la mettre dans une fiole et la range dans sa réserve avec le nom de la sorte de chouette et la date. Il range son chaudron dans un compartiment de l'étagère et va se coucher pour le reste de la nuit.

_**Un an plus tard**_

\- Lily! Tu as du courrier! Crie Tunia vers la chambre de sa fille.

\- J'arrive maman!

Lily termine de mettre le baume cicatrisant et anesthésiant pour Oli dans ses combats de lutte dans des petits pots, colle les étiquettes et rejoint sa mère avec les pots de pommade. Elle la remercie et prend la lettre que Lady Longdubas leur a envoyée pour les inviter, Oli et elle, à l'anniversaire de Neville. Après un regard avec Oli, Lys confirme à grand-mère Augusta qu'ils y seront. Lady Augusta est au courant de tout et a prise Tunia et ses enfants sous son aile quand ils ont changé d'identité. C'est pour ça que les jumeaux l'appellent grand-mère Augusta, comme Neville.

Quand Columbia sort par la fenêtre de la cuisine, on sonne à la porte.

\- Bonjour Mme Smith, je suis le professeur Rogue. Enseignant à l'école Poudlard. J'ai été mandaté pour proposer une place à votre fille. Puis-je entrer?

\- Oh! Bien sûr, dit Tunia en s'effaçant de l'entrée.

\- Je constate que vous n'avez pas l'air surprise par ma proposition, dit l'homme en noir.

\- Heu… Maman?

\- Oui Oli?

\- Il y a une fumée bizarre qui sort de la chambre de Lily.

\- Excusez moi, monsieur. Je vais aller voir ma fille, je reviens.

Elle se lève rapidement et se précipite vers la chambre de Lily. En effet, une fumée de couleur orange brûlé sort de sous la porte. Elle met la main sur la poignée mais une voix grave lui dit de ne pas le faire.

\- À voir la densité et la couleur de la fumée, votre fille essaye de faire une potion qui repousse une personne en particulier de celui qui la boit. Elle est très compliquée et dangereuse à exécuter. Laissez moi y aller, Mme Smith.

Tunia acquiesce et le laisse entrer. Il ouvre complètement la fenêtre de la chambre et jette un sort pour que la fumée devienne transparente en passant la vitre. Il continu son chemin vers le dressing en mettant son bras devant sa bouche et son nez pour ne pas respirer trop de fumée. Il ouvre les portes et voit le petit corps de la fillette sur le sol. Le Maître des Potions se précipite vers elle et la prend doucement dans ses bras. La tête de Lily tombe vers l'arrière et le petit serpent aux yeux émeraudes sort de son col et glisse sur le côté. Quand l'homme la dépose dans son lit, il remarque immédiatement le bijou. Il réfléchit tout en retournant dans le laboratoire de l'enfant et met la potion en stase.

\- Lys! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur, monsieur? Demande un gamin déjà musclé pour son jeune âge.

\- Elle a respiré trop d'émanation de la potion qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle fait souvent des potions sans supervision? Demande l'enseignant en levant un sourcil.

\- Je la surveillais au début, explique Mme Smith. Mais depuis qu'elle a 9 ans, elle en fait seule la plus part du temps. C'est la première fois que ça arrive.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle reprendra conscience dans quelques instants.

Après un long 2 minutes de silence inconfortable, Lily ouvre enfin les yeux. Elle cherche sa mère du regard et tombe plutôt sur celui de l'homme en noir qu'elle a vu chez Mr Ben il y a plus ou moins un an. Elle se redresse en position assise pour reculer le plus loin possible de l'homme devant elle. Mais elle sent sa tête tourner et passe une main tremblante dans ses longs cheveux auburn. Elle encre son regard émeraude dans celui de l'homme.

\- Doucement, Miss Smith. Vous avez perdu connaissance en faisant votre potion de répulsion.

\- Salazar! Maman va me tuer! Murmure la jeune fille.

\- Salazar? Demande l'homme en levant un sourcil.

\- Bin oui. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de Salazar Serpentard. Le plus grand Maître des Potions de tout les temps!

L'homme a un sourire amusé. Elle lui fait penser à lui quand il avait son âge avec sa passion pour les potions. Il lui explique qu'il est le professeur de potions à Poudlard et qu'il est venu ici pour lui proposer une place à l'école de magie. La jeune fille regarde sa mère qui acquiesce d'un mouvement sec de la tête. Elle accepte avec une joie qui est loin d'être totale. L'enseignant voit bien qu'elle a peur de quelque chose. Il demande à la mère et au frère s'il peut parler en privé avec la jeune sorcière. Quand ils ne sont que tout les deux dans la pièce, Lily voit l'homme en noir sortir une fiole de potion de ses robes et lui donner.

\- Ça vous aidera à aller mieux, lui dit-il en lui tendant la fiole.

Elle la prend lentement, retire délicatement le bouchon de liège et renifle la potion. Elle laisse tomber une goûte sur le bout de son index et frotte son index et son pouce ensemble pour juger de la texture de la potion. Elle remet le bouchon sur la fiole et la redonne au professeur.

\- Au lieu du Véritaserum, je vous propose une question pour une question, dit la jeune fille d'un regard perçant.

\- D'accord, qui vous a offert ce pendentif?

\- Ma mère. Comment vous vous appeler?

\- Severus Tobias Rogue. Et vous?

\- Ça dépend, répond la jeune fille.

\- Ça dépend de quoi?

\- De l'âge quand on me pose la question. Quel âge avez-vous?

\- J'ai 30 ans. Quel est votre nom en ce moment?

\- Lily Pétunia Smith. Avez-vous déjà rencontré un loup-garou?

\- Oui, dans mon adolescence. Quel était votre nom à votre naissance?

\- Pétunias Potter. Pourquoi vous voulez savoir d'où me vient ce pendentif?

\- Je l'avais déjà offert à quelqu'un il y a longtemps maintenant. Quel était votre nom quand vous aviez un an?

\- Harry Potter. Pourquoi vous faites comme si vous ne saviez pas?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas y croire.

\- Il l'a obligé, vous savez. À sortir avec lui et l'épouser. Il lui a dit qu'il vous tuerait si elle restait avec vous. C'est parce qu'elle vous aimait qu'elle m'a donné ça. C'est la seule chose que j'ai d'elle.

Sans qu'il sache comment ou pourquoi, il se retrouve avec une gamine de 10 ans dans ses bras. Elle est à genoux sur son lit et s'est précipité au cou du Maître des Potions.

\- Ça aurait dû être vous, dit la fillette dans son cou. Pas lui!

\- De quoi parlez-vous, Miss Smith.

\- Potter, crache la jeune fille. C'est sa faute si ma mère est morte! S'il l'avait laissé tranquille, avec vous, elle ne serait pas morte. J'aurais un père et une mère, comme tout le monde. C'est de sa faute, murmure Lily.

La gamine se tend comme un arc quand elle réalise ce qu'elle vient de faire. Au moment où elle allait reculer pour laisser le professeur de potions, elle sent les bras de l'homme s'enrouler autour d'elle et la serrer dans ses bras. Severus la sent se détendre dans son étreinte. Comment le fils, ou la fille, il ne sait plus trop, de Potter peut être en ce moment même dans ses bras?

\- Ai-je le droit à une autre question? Demande Severus en gardant la fillette dans ses bras.

Il la sent acquiescer dans son cou.

\- De qui voulez-vous vous débarrasser avec cette potion?

\- C'est pour Neville. Son oncle est quelqu'un de très violent et quand Lady Longdubas n'est pas là, Neville est le souffre-douleur de son oncle. Il l'a lancé par la fenêtre quand il était bébé pour qu'il fasse de la magie accidentelle pour ne pas mourir. C'est un vrai malade ce type!

\- Je vois, murmure Severus. Puis-je vous offrir mon aide?

Lily resserre ses petits bras autour de son cou en lui disant qu'elle aimerait beaucoup. Elle se détache de lui à contrecœur et le guide vers son laboratoire. Il est agréablement surpris, cette enfant s'organise comme lui le fait pour son propre laboratoire. Les couleurs dominantes sont le turquoise et le gris pâle, un dérivé des couleurs de Serpentard, se dit le Maître des Potions. Les livres sont en ordre de pertinence selon le bon vouloir de la Maîtresse des lieux, les ingrédients sont dans trois bibliothèques sur le mur opposé aux chaudrons. Tout est parfaitement étiqueté. Il laisse son regard dériver sur l'établie de la jeune fille. Le chaudron repose paresseusement dessus, le liquide est orange brûlé et est trop épaisse pour pouvoir servir. Malheureusement, la potion ne peut être rattrapée. Il explique le problème à Lily qui bouge négligemment la main droite au dessus du chaudron et son contenu disparait.

\- Vous faites de la magie sans baguette? Demande Severus, surpris.

\- Monsieur, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en fait devant vous. La paire de pince l'an dernier.

\- C'est vrai, toutes mes excuses, Miss Smith.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Lily quand on est pas à Poudlard si vous voulez.

\- Appelez moi Severus alors, dit-il avec un sourire indulgent.


	3. Chapter 3

De retour dans sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur, Severus tourne en rond. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Cette enfant l'obsède. Elle est le portrait craché de sa Lily. Autant physiquement que tout le reste, elle n'a absolument rien de Potter. Et le pendentif, elle a le pendentif à son cou d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, avait-elle dit. Elle ne l'a jamais enlevé. Elle lui a même jeté un sort pour qu'il ne se détache jamais. Quand elle s'est jeté dans ses bras en lui disant que c'était lui et non Potter qui aurait dû être son père, il en est encore tout retourné. C'est vrai et il le pense sincèrement, c'est lui qui aurait dû épouser Lily, c'est lui qui aurait dû être le père de cette fillette surprenante. C'est lui qui aurait dû lui enseigner sa passion, la magie et tout ce qu'elle sait. Il finit par aller se coucher en aillant plus de questions que de réponses dans son esprit.

En se levant au matin, il trouve une chouette Harfang-des-Neiges sur le dos de l'une de ses chaises de cuisine. Elle a une lettre à son nom accrochée à sa patte droite. Levant un sourcil, il la prend et panique de plus en plus devant sa lecture.

_Severus, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Lily. Quand vous êtes partie hier après-midi, elle avait l'air triste, mais elle allait bien. Mais quand je suis venue dans sa chambre pour la réveiller, je n'ai pas pu l'approcher. Une lueur verte l'entour. Un peu comme quand elle était bébé et que le pendentif lui a redonné sa véritable apparence. De plus, le pendentif s'est dédoublé. Je ne comprend pas et je suis terrifiée pour ma fille. Je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais bien entendu vous et moi. Mais je vous en supplie, venez voir ce qui se passe. Tunia_

Severus prend sa veste et sort de la maison en vitesse avant de transplaner directement devant la porte du condo de Tunia Smith. Il frappe à la porte et la femme lui ouvre à peine 2 secondes plus tard.

\- Merci d'être venu, dit Tunia en le laissant entrer.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de la magie, mais je n'ai jamais vue un truc pareille arriver à ma sœur alors je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe pour Lys en ce moment.

Severus entre dans la chambre de la fillette et voit la lueur émeraude qui émane de son corps. Il se rappelle la ligne sur le pendentif et monte son regard vers le cou de Lily. En effet, il y a deux chaines en argent et deux petits serpents identiques. Sa mère ne lui a jamais parlé de ça quand elle lui a donné ce bijou de famille des Prince. Il approche son doigt des pendentifs pour les toucher. Il est complètement hypnotisé par ce qu'il voit, l'un des petits serpents semble s'animer et humer l'air. Sa petite tête triangulaire s'avance vers son index de la main droite. Sans pouvoir bouger d'un cil, il voit la représentation reptilienne en argent ouvrir sa gueule miniature et planter ses crocs dans son doigt. Il perd alors connaissance sur le plancher à côté du lit de l'enfant.

\- Augusta, vous pensez que c'est permanent ou ça lui passera?

\- Je crois que c'est permanent Pétunia. Il a maintenant le même âge que Lys. Je ne peux pas le garder chez moi, dit la voix d'une dame âgée. Tout le monde sait que je ne m'occupe que de Neville. Mais vous, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Vous voulez que je garde Severus chez moi comme 3e enfant à charge? Si j'ai le malheur de lui proposer un truc pareil, il va me tuer avant même que j'ai terminé ma phrase, soupire la voix de Pétunia.

\- Ne dramatisez pas autant mon enfant. Lys l'adore et Oli suivra.

Le Severus en question ouvre les yeux doucement et les referment immédiatement. La lumière du soleil l'agresse. Il sent une main fraiche se poser en douceur sur son front pour ensuite lui caresser les cheveux. Un soupir de contentement passe ses lèvres à cette caresse.

\- Maman, murmure une petite voix féminine, je crois que Severus revient.

Lily continue de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Severus en attendant que sa mère arrive avec grand-mère Augusta. Elle est venu avec Neville alors Lys a pu lui donner la potion pour éloigner son oncle de lui. Dès que ça a été fait, elle s'est précipité au chevet de Severus et est resté avec lui pendant les 3 jours qu'a duré son inconscience. En 3 jours, il est passé d'un homme de 30 ans à un garçon de son âge. Sa mère lui a expliqué que sa chaine s'était dédoublé pendant qu'elle dormait et que quand Severus est venu pour savoir comment elle allait après une lettre de Tunia, le deuxième pendentif s'est décroché de son cou pour s'attacher autour de celui de Severus. Pendant 3 jours, seul Lys pouvait s'approcher assez pour pouvoir le toucher.

C'est la tête sur les jambes de Lily et ses doigts dans ses cheveux que Severus ouvre enfin les yeux.

\- Bonjour Severus, comment vous sentez-vous? Lui demande Lily en chuchotant en retirant doucement sa main de sa chevelure.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas certain.

\- Vous avez été inconscient 3 jours Severus. J'avais tellement peur que… que vous ne vous réveilleriez jamais.

Le Maître des potions sent une larme tomber sur la joue gauche. Cette gamine est vraiment en train de pleurer parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui? C'est le monde à l'envers. Il décide de s'assoir dans le lit où il est allongé.

\- Ah! Severus! Il était temps de vous réveiller. Vous nous avez fait une bonne peur!

\- Grand-mère Augusta! C'est pas de sa faute, dit Lily avec un regard réprobateur.

\- Je sais, ma chérie. Maintenant je vais vous lancer quelques sorts de diagnostiques et vous expliquer ce qui se passe.

Severus pâlit à mesure des explications de Lady Longdubas. Il est agréablement surpris de savoir que Lily ne l'a pas quitté un instant pendant son inconscience.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis ses 7 ans qu'elle ne va pas dans son laboratoire aussi longtemps par choix, dit Olivier en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

Le Maître des potions est sous le choc. 11 ans, il a le corps de ses 11 ans! C'est quoi cette histoire? Augusta lui explique que c'est définitif, c'est comme s'il recommençait sa vie à partir de cet âge.

\- C'est une nouvelle chance pour vous mon garçon, dit la Lady. Prenez la et profitez-en.

En moins de 3 heures, il est décidé qu'il habitera chez les Smith. Lily propose immédiatement de lui laisser sa chambre. Elle va dormir avec Oli, comme ça le professeur Rogue aura son intimité. Lady Longdubas va emmener Severus à Gringotts pour régler tous les détails et Tunia écrira à Poudlard pour l'inscrire pour le 1er septembre.

C'est tremblant de tout ses membres qu'il suit Tunia vers la salel de bain. Quand il se regarde dans le miroir, il a la respiration qui se bloque dans sa gorge. Il est le portrait craché de ses 11 ans. Relativement petit pour un garçon de son âge, la peau sur les os, ses cheveux noirs en bataille par ses trois jours d'inconscience plus que troublée. Il a encore ses yeux noirs perçant et son taint maladif.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus, dit la voix douce de Tunia Smith. On vous redonnera des forces d'ici la rentrée. Lys vous fera des potions nutritives. Mais ne vous forcez pas pendant les repas, votre estomac doit être tout petit. Vous vous réhabiturez à manger à votre faim.

La mère de famille dépose une main légère et rassurante sur son épaule avant de le laisser seul avec des vêtements à Oli. Quand il ressort de la salle de bain, Lys l'attend dans le couloir. D'un mouvement du poignet, les vêtements lui vont comme s'ils étaient fait sur mesure pour lui.

Deux semaines plus tard, une certaine routine s'est installé dans le condo des Smith. Severus, devenu Seavus, s'est relativement bien acclimaté à sa nouvelle situation. Il trouve tout de même qu'une vie de famille paisible et affectueuse est étrange, mais il apprécie beaucoup. Lily est visiblement la personne de la maison la plus épanouie par cette nouvelle vie à 4. Seavus a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard et les 4 vont sur le chemin de Traverse pour les effets scolaires des deux petits sorciers.

\- Ça va être trop bizarre sans toi, dit Oli en prenant sa jumelle dans ses bras sur le quai de la voix 9 ¾ . Tu vas me manquer.

\- Toi aussi Oli, tu m'écriras, n'est-ce pas?

\- Tout les jours si tu veux, dit-il en lui souriant.

Quand le sifflet du train se fait entendre, Tunia prend sa fille et Seavus dans ses bras pour leur dire au revoir. C'est plus que troublé par cette marque d'affection que Seavus suit Lily dans le train vers un compartiment vide.

\- Sev?

\- Oui Lys?

\- Tu crois que quelqu'un s'en rendra compte? De qui nous étions avant, je veux dire.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison, dit le garçon avec un sourire rassurant. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu aimerais aller?

\- Je sais pas trop, je pense que j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on soit tout les 3 dans la même maison, Neville, toi et moi.

\- On verra ce que le choixpeau en pensera, dit le Maître des potions en haussant les épaules.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont rejoint par Neville qui traine sa malle d'une main et tient Trevor, son crapaud, de l'autre. Lily lui dit de lâcher sa malle et d'un geste précis du poignet, envoie la malle en douceur dans le filet à bagages.

\- Tu n'as pas emmené Columbia? Demande Neville.

\- Non, je vais lui faire envoyer mes réponses quand maman et Olivier m'écriront. Si non je prendrai une des chouettes de l'école. À la maison, ils ont besoin d'elle aussi. Atlantis n'a plus la force de faire des voyages.

Neville et Lily passent quelques heures à jouer à la bataille explosive version potions. Lily a modifié des cartes il y a quelques années pour en faire des fiches de potions.

\- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande Seavus.

\- C'est le joker du paquet, explique la jeune fille. Si tu n'as pas le contre poison ou un filtre de guérison dans ton jeu, tu mets la carte bézoard pour remporter la main. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi.

Seavus ricane un moment en les regardant jouer. C'est une façon plus qu'inhabituelle d'enseigner les potions à quelqu'un.

Quelques instants plus tard, Neville se confond en excuses quand une carte explose sur la tête de Sev. Lys est illare en voyant le nid d'oiseau qu'est devenue la chevelure de l'ancienne terreur des cachots. Quelques secondes plus tard, un garçon roux passe dans leur compartiment, les regarde les uns après les autres et dévisage Seavus un moment avant de reprendre son chemin en marmonant que l'imbécile qu'il cherche est bien caché.

\- C'était quoi ça? Demande Neville.

\- Aucune idée, répondent les deux autres en cœur.

À la sortie du train, à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Lily et ses deux compagnons se retrouvent avec le roux et une fille au cheveux ébouriffés dans la barque qu'ils doivent partager.

Arrivé dans la Grande-Salle, Lily commence à paniquer. Elle sait ce que représente Harry Potter aux yeux de tous et quand elle voit Dumbledore, qui trône au milieu de la table des professeurs, sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge et son rythme cardiaque s'accélère dangereusement. Elle ressent une vague de soulagement quand elle sent la main de Seavus se glisser dans la sienne pour la serrer fermement. Elle lui lance un regard de reconnaissance et entour la main de son ami de ses doigts fins et refroidis par le stresse.

\- Hermione Granger! Appelle la vieille dame qui s'occupe de la répartition.

La jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés se parles à elle-même pour se rassurer en s'avançant vers le tabouret sur le quel se trouve le choixpeau. Après un petit moment, l'artefact magique l'envoie à Gryffondor. Le gars roux du train va la rejoindre et vers le milieu de la répartition, Neville est appelé. Lily applaudit à tout rompre quand il est envoyé à Poufsouffle. Elle trouve que c'est une maison qui le représente bien. Quand Seavus Prince est appelé, c'est sans grande surprise qu'il va à Serpentard.

\- Lily Smith!

C'est tremblante de tout son être qu'elle rejoint l'enseignante et s'assoit sur le tabouret. _ « Ha! Lily Smith. Une personne bien complexe à répartir. J'ai été dans l'obligation de placer ta mère chez les lions. Mais avec toi, j'ai carte blanche. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour aller dans n'importe quelle maison. Où crois-tu devoir aller? » _

\- Je ne sais pas, pense la fillette. Je veux juste un endroit où je vais me sentir bien et je pourrai voir Seavus sans que ça ne lui cause de problème.

_« Je vois. Il faut énormément de sagesse pour assumer son ignorance, jeune fille. La maison où tu t'épanouiras le plus est… »_

\- Serdaigle! Scande le choixpeau.

Lily se lève donc du tabouret, se précipite vers la table des Serpentard pour serrer Seavus dans ses bras brièvement et va s'installer à la table des bleu et bronze.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily suit les autres nouveaux Serdaigle vers leur tour. Elle est impressionnée par l'aigle qui garde l'entrée. Elle n'est pas la seule à regarder partout autour d'elle, à s'émerveiller de la beauté des lieux. La jeune fille décroche son regard du plafond étoilé quand le préfet commence son discours. Après l'énumération des règles de la maison, c'est le professeur Flitwick, leur directeur de maison, qui leur parle de l'histoire de la maison Serdaigle avec enthousiasme. Lily sait déjà qu'elle va l'apprécier. Il lui fait penser un peu à Gripsec, le Gobelin qui lui enseignait à gérer son patrimoine, les coutumes, la cultures, l'étiquette sorcière les lois et règles de la politique de Magenmagot à chaque fin de semaine. Mais Gripsec lui donnait froid dans le dos à chaque fois qu'il souriait au début. Comme elle apprenait vite, il lui a même apprise à parler le Gobelbabil, la langue des Gobelins. Ce qui est génial avec cette langue, c'est qu'elle peut jurer comme un palefrenier et maman ne la réprimande jamais. Elle a même appris quelques mots à Oli.

Lily suit Amanda Wilson, la préfète de 5e année qui lui montre la chambre qu'elle partage avec une autre fille de son année. Les Serdaigle ne sont pas plus de 2 par chambre. Elle fait donc la connaissance de Mika Chang, qui a une sœur à Serdaigle aussi, mais qui est en 2e année. Elles discutent de tout et de rien avant de finalement se coucher. La jeune Survivante s'endort en se demandant comment va Seavus dans son propre dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, elle suit le chemin de la veille en sens inverse pour retourner dans la Grande Salle. Elle rigole en voyant Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard et lui donne un conseil pour les encriers qu'il veut jeter sur le gars roux de la veille qui a dévisagé Sev dans le train.

\- Ouvrez les avant de les lancer, dit doucement la jeune fille à l'esprit frappeur. La honte d'être recouvert d'encre est plus embarrassante qu'un séjour à l'infirmerie.

\- Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre, petit aigle, dit la voix aigrelette de Peeves avant de jeter son dernier encrier, ouvert cette fois-ci, sur le Gryffondor et de disparaître dans un mur de pierres, en riant à gorge déployée.

Lily le regarde un moment se débattre avec l'encre sur sa robe élimée de seconde main. Le prenant en pitié, elle s'approche de lui et aspire l'encre avec sa baguette.

\- Je t'ai rien demandé! Lui crache le roux au visage.

\- Je peux remettre l'encre sur ta robe, si tu préfères, dit-elle d'un regard dur.

Il ne dit rien et lui tourne le dos pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Lily y entre à son tour, va dire bonjour à Neville à la table des Poufsouffle, embrasse la joue de Seavus à la table des Serpentard et va s'assoir à la sienne à côté de Mika. La préfète Wilson leur donne leur emploi du temps et Lily est ravie de voir qu'elle aura presque tous ses cours avec Neville. Bien qu'elle trouve qu'elle n'en a pas assez avec Sev. Après le petit-déjeuner, elle va chercher ses livres pour l'avant-midi et rejoint Neville et Sev devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Seavus les guide vers la classe de sortilèges. Neville est plus ou moins au courant de la situation et suit le Serpentard sans passer de commentaire. Une fois dans la classe, Sev s'assoit à la droite de Lily et Neville à la gauche de la jeune fille. La Gryffondor ébouriffée est à côté du roux qui n'a pas de manières.

\- Aujourd'hui, dit le directeur des Serdaigle avec jovialité, nous allons expérimenter le Wingardium Leviosa! Le sort de lévitation. C'est-à-dire, de faire en sorte que les choses… volent!

Lily et Sev se regardent en souriant. Ils prennent chacun leur baguette et font le mouvement de bras au dessus de leur plume. Lily et Sev sont les premier à réussir. Hermione Granger est trop occupée à reprendre ses voisins pour faire l'exercice elle-même. Lily et Seavus aide Neville à réaliser le sort. Ils récoltent donc 10 points chacun pour leur maison respective. Ensuite, vient le cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, la directrice des Gryffondor. Lily s'assoit avec Neville. Sev est dans un cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec les rouge et or. Elle récolte le légendaire 100 points pour sa maison quand elle change son allumette en aiguille du premier coup. Elle sait que Serpentard le gagnera aussi quand Seavus aura son premier cours dans cette salle.

Les jours à Poudlard sont intéressants, mais sa mère et Oli manquent énormément à Lys. Neville et Sev tentent tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral, mais rien n'y fait vraiment. C'est au point que Sev écrit une lettre à Tunia et Neville à Olivier pour leur expliquer le problème.

À l'angle d'un couloir qui mène à la bibliothèque, Lily entend les voix de Granger et le roux qu'elle apprécie de moins en moins.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi il est pas là, Mione, dit la voix piteuse de Weasley.

\- Peut-être que Dumbledore n'a pas bien calculer les dates et que Potter entrera l'année prochaine? Propose Granger.

\- Mais je suis obligé de m'habiller avec ces loques en attendant qu'il se montre et qu'on devienne amis avec lui. Il a dit qu'il ne payerait pas ma mère avant que je ne l'ai rencontré et qu'on soit ami lui et moi.

\- Ron, soupir Granger, exaspérée, Dumbledore ne lui a porté aucune attention entre le moment où il l'a laissé chez sa tante et sa lettre de Poudlard, il peut lui être arrivé n'importe quoi. Il est peut-être même mort! Il ne faut pas compter là-dessus.

\- Il fait chier, le Grand Harry Potter. Même pas capable d'entrer à Poudlard au bon moment, comme tout le monde!

\- Il va le retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas. On deviendra ses amis quand il sera à Gryffondor!

Lily les voit partir et elle bouille de colère. Elle sent sa magie crépiter autour d'elle dans une bourrasque de vent. Elle se détend immédiatement quand elle sent la main de Sev sur son épaule droite et que sa magie reconnait celle de Seavus.

\- Lys, qu'est-ce que tu as? Lui demande le Serpentard.

\- Regardes par toi-même, dit Lily en le regardant dans les yeux.

L'ex Maître des Potions comprend tout de suite et encre son regard noir dans les émeraudes de la Serdaigle. Il voit le souvenir de la jeune fille dans son esprit des 2 Gryffondor. Il sort de la tête de Lily en pestant contre Dumbledore et ses mini marionnettes. Il la prend doucement dans ses bras et elle sent sa magie plus calme, plus sereine. Comme si elle répondait à celle de Sev. Elle l'avait sentit aussi, avait qu'il ne rajeunisse. Quand elle avait explosée de colère en lui disant qu'il aurait dû être son père, et non ce Potter de malheur qui avait rendu sa mère si malheureuse. En cherchant dans les voutes Potter pendant une fin de semaine à Gringotts, elle était tombée sur les journaux intimes de sa mère biologique. Elle avait apprise que son géniteur était un homme suffisant, borné, arrogant et violant. Il avait quand même envoyé Severus à la rencontre d'un loup-garou transformé, une nuit de pleine lune, avec la complicité de son meilleur ami. Peu importe le résultat, Severus aurait été marqué à vie, s'il s'en était sortie vivant. À chaque fois qu'elle entendait le nom de Potter, elle se sentait trembler de rage. Surtout que tout ceux qui l'avait vue bébé disait que Harry Potter était le portrait craché de son père. Elle espère de tout son être de ne pas lui ressembler. Déjà, elle n'était pas à Gryffondor et le choixpeau lui avait dit qu'il avait été obligé de mettre sa mère là à sa répartition. Elle trouvait que le Quidditch était une perte de temps immense, elle adorait les potions et Sev lui avait dit que James Potter était une véritable teigne dans cette matière. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se laisse guider par Seavus vers la bibliothèque. Elle était amie avec des élèves de toutes les maisons, sauf Gryffondor. Aucun élève de son année chez les lions lui donnaient envie de les connaître en dehors des cours. Elle doit s'avouer qu'elle trouve les jumeaux Weasley très drôle.

Elle revient à la réalité en s'assoyant sur une chaise de la bibliothèque et Sev qui s'assoit à sa droite.

\- Alors, on le fait ce devoir de potion? Demande Seavus.

\- Bin… on l'a déjà finit, dit Nev, d'un regard désolé. J'ai fait ma potion avec Lys et comme on l'a finie avant tout le monde, Slughorn nous a laissé faire notre devoir en attendant. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me donnes ton avis sur ce que j'ai écrit.

Avec un acquiescement sec de la tête, Sev prend le parchemin de Neville et lui propose quelques trucs à rajouter à son devoir en lui suggérant quelques livres. Le Poufsouffle le remercie et va chercher les volumes en question.

\- Ça va? Demande le Serpentard en chuchotant.

\- Mouais… Je pensais juste à… mon géniteur. Sev, je ne lui ressemble pas, pas vrai.

\- Pas du tout, lui assure le garçon en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Salazar merci!

Sev sourit doucement. Il se rappelle quand elle lui a sorti cette expression quand elle s'était réveillé de son inconscience quand il lui a annoncé qu'elle était acceptée à Poudlard. Plus il apprend à la connaître, plus il la trouve fascinante. Lily Evans était spéciale, il l'avait aimé passionnément. Mais c'est comme si tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle était à la puissance 1 000 pour la fillette à sa gauche. Comme si il avait connu Lily Evans en noir et blanc alors que Lys était tout en couleur.


	5. Chapter 5

Le jour de Halloween, après les cours, Lily se rend à la cabane de Hagrid. Le garde-chasse l'avait invité à prendre le thé et comme il a toujours été gentil avec elle, elle ne voyait pas de raison de refuser. La jeune fille est vraiment touchée quand Seavus insiste pour l'accompagner. Et comme la plus part du temps, on ne voit jamais le Serpentard et la Serdaigle sans le Poufsouffle, Nev leur propose de les suivre. C'est en sautillant de bonne humeur, la date oubliée pendant quelques instants, que le trio se rend à la cabane de Hagrid dans le parc. Le gentil géant, comme l'appelle affectueusement Lys, leur sert des gâteaux qui, non seulement ressemblent à des rochés, mais en on aussi la texture. Seavus, qui n'est pas du genre à inventer des gentillesses, dit à leur hôte ce qu'il pense de ses gâteaux.

\- C'est juste un problème dans la recette, lui dit Sev en se levant et s'approchant de lui.

\- Attends, je vais te la montrer, dit Mr Hagrid en allant chercher un vieux parchemin jauni et le donnant au Serpentard.

\- Ha! C'est la sorte de farine avec les œufs, Mr Hagrid. On peut vous en amener des cuisines la prochaine fois, lui propose Severus.

\- Vous avez déjà trouvé les cuisines! Dit l'homme, surpris.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Lys en souriant. On a suivi les jumeaux Weasley qui s'y rendaient.

Juste avant de partir, Lily propose à Hagrid de faire une potion pour Crockdur, il a un œil qui coule beaucoup et il pourrait s'infecter. Neville propose des plantes qui pourrait servir pour le chien aussi gros qu'un poney.

\- Sev?

\- Oui Lys?

\- Si on métamorphose une plume en… je sais pas moi, en racine d'armoise, est-ce que la Goûte du Mort-Vivant serait aussi efficace? Je me suis toujours posé la question.

\- Elle le serait, dit doucement Sev avec un sourire devant cette curiosité qui caractérise Lys. Mais si on lance le contre sort de la métamorphose, la potion risque de tourner et d'exploser.

\- Il faut que j'essaye ça un jour, dit la Serdaigle d'un regard rêveur.

\- Lys, tu es ir-ré-cu-pé-ra-ble! S'exclame Nev en riant.

\- Il faut bien que je ressemble à mon salop de géniteur quelque part, j'imagine, grogne la jeune fille en fusillant le sol du regard.

\- Lys, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'excuse Neville.

\- Je sais, soupir la jeune fille. On va manger? J'ai une faim de loup-garou! Les gâteaux de Mr Hagrid ne m'ont pas donné envie après une bouchée.

C'est donc troublé que chacun se dirige vers sa table respective. Presque tout le monde a l'air heureux de fêter Halloween et la mort de Voldemort. Pour Lys, ça signifie surtout la mort de sa maman. Environ une heure après le début du festin, le professeur Quirrell, l'enseignant de Défense contre les forces du Mal, hurle qu'il y a un troll dans le donjon. Presque tout le monde se lève en panique jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore hurle de garder le silence.

\- Les préfets, ramener les étudiants dans leur salle commune, les professeurs, avec moi.

\- Mais… dit Lily à haute voix à son directeur de maison. Les Serpentard ont leur salle commune dans les cachots! On ne peut pas les laisser y aller! Le troll! Professeur, s'il vous plait, lui demande son étudiante, le regard alarmé en ne quittant pas des yeux Sev.

\- Vous avez raison, Miss Smith. Restez tous dans la Grande Salle, dit le petit professeur en amplifiant sa voix d'un sort. Les préfets, surveillez les étudiants, les enseignants fermeront les portes. Vous pouvez continuer le festin.

Sans attendre une seconde, Lily s'élance vers la table des Serpentard et prend Sev fermement dans ses bras.

\- Mais ce vieux sénile est un vrai malade de vous envoyer là-bas! S'insulte la jeune fille.

Elle s'installe sur les genoux de Seavus et discute avec quelques membres de la maison du jeune homme. Elle est surprise d'accrocher aussi facilement avec plusieurs d'entre eux. Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy. Même Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, vient se présenter en la remerciant de ne pas avoir laisser le directeur les envoyer vers une mort douloureuse vers ce troll. Après un long moment, le professeur McGonagall entre dans la Grande Salle en tenant Granger par le bras.

\- Miss Granger! Je suis extrêmement déçue de votre comportement! Se faufiler dans les couloirs pour vous occuper du troll! 100 points en moins et un mois de retenues, Miss Granger! Vous avez de la chance que le professeur Rogue ait démissionné pour urgence familiale à l'étranger. Je lui aurais demandé de vous faire récurer des chaudrons pour le reste de l'année scolaire! Maintenant, assis et je ne veux plus vous voir bouger!

Lily a une sourire satisfait en voyant le Weasley préfet la fusiller du regard.

\- Je te dois la vie, dit doucement Drago Malefoy. J'ai une dette envers toi. As-tu un elfe de maison personnel?

\- Non, on en a pas du tout chez moi, explique Lys. J'ai été élevée à la Moldue, même si j'ai eu des cours sur la vie sorcière.

\- Tu n'es pas Sang-Pur! Dit Drago l'air surpris. Mais tu en as toutes les caractéristiques. Ta façon de parler, de te comporter, tu en connais plus que tout le monde, sauf Seavus, dans les cours.

\- Je suis désolée, Malefoy, mais tu as devant toi une Sang-Mêlée. Je suis navrée de te décevoir, dit la Serdaigle avec ironie.

\- En fait, dit Pansy, on en a rien à faire. Comme tu respectes les croyances et les coutumes sorcières, ça nous est égal.

\- Vraiment? Demande Nev, qui les avait rejoint.

\- Comme si un Serpentard ne prendrait pas au sérieux ce genre de chose, dit Sev à Neville.

\- Et tes parents, ils font quoi dans la vie? Demande Théodore, visiblement intrigué.

Lily lui explique que sa mère est pharmacienne, l'équivalent d'un apothicaire spécialisé en guérison, dans le monde magique. Que le défunt mari de sa mère était un homme violent qui est mort quand elle et son jumeau étaient bébés. Elle leur dit que son jumeau, Olivier, n'avait pas de pouvoir magique et étudiait au King's collège. Il avait eu une bourse sportive en lutte, un combat de corps à corps et qu'avec la lettre de recommandation de Lady Longdubas, son inscription avait passée comme une lettre à la poste. La poste Moldue, cela va de soit! Drago lui propose donc de lui donner Dobby, un elfe de maison.

\- Oh! Ne te méprends pas, il est très compétent et enthousiaste, mais il n'a jamais réussi à s'adapter à ma famille. Je suis certain qu'il sera heureux avec toi. Si tu acceptes, je vais écrire à mon père se soir et lui enverrai ma lettre demain matin.

\- J'imagine tellement le visage de tante Tunia, dit Nev en pouffant, un main devant sa bouche.

\- Oh! Arrêtes! Elle a déjà vu des elfes de maison au Manoir Longdubas, lui rappelle la jeune fille.

\- Oui mais elle s'y attendait. Imagine que Dobby apparaisse dans votre salon sans qu'elle ne soit prévenue.

\- Il faudrait l'avertir, Lys, lui dit doucement Sev.

Une fois dans sa chambre avec Mika, dans les dortoirs de Serdaigle, Lily se couche, encore en colère contre le vieux débris qui leur sert de directeur. Mais à quoi a-t-il pensé? Envoyer les Serpentard dans les cachots pendant qu'un troll des montagnes adulte s'y trouvait. Et de toutes façons, qu'est-ce qu'un troll faisait à Poudlard? Les trolls se guident par leur odorat et recherchent habituellement l'odeur de leurs proies et de l'humidité. Bref, l'environnement dans lequel ils se sentent le plus à l'aise. Comment un troll a bien pue se perdre à ce point? Ça la dépasse! Pauvre troll. Une vingtaine d'humains avec des pouvoir magique qui le chassent d'un endroit où il ne voulait sûrement pas être. Elle espère juste qu'il a réussi à sortir et à retourner chez lui. Ses cours avec les Gobelins lui ont inculqué un immense respect envers les êtres non humain. Qu'ils soient magiques ou non, doués de conscience à long terme ou non, doués de paroles ou non. Quand elle a étudié les lois concernant les créatures magiques, il lui a fallut tout son sang froid et la patience de Gripsec pour qu'elle contrôle sa magie tellement qu'elle était en colère et indignée. Devant la loi sorcière, un centaure n'a pas plus de droit qu'un niffleur. Et le terme « créature » lui lève le cœur. Comme si ces êtres n'étaient que des bestioles horribles qu'il fallait écraser du pied avec une grimace de dégoût. Elle finit par s'endormir dans un soupir de frustration.


	6. Chapter 6

Quelque part ailleurs dans le grand château qu'est Poudlard, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche est submergé par la colère, détruit une bonne partie de son bureau. Son Survivant n'est nulle part. Disparut, envolé comme part magie! Il est allé au 4 Privet Drive quand Hagrid lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le gamin. Mme Figg ne lui avait pas dit que les Dursley avait déménagés, en fait, elle ne les avait jamais vue. Ils étaient parti avant même qu'elle emménage dans le quartier. Il a appris que Vernon était mort d'une crise cardiaque moins d'une semaine après l'arrivée de l'enfant prodigue sous son toit. Une crise cardiaque, pas étonnant quand on connaissait le tour de taille de cet homme. Le cholestérol aurait pu tout aussi bien avoir raison de lui. Pétunia Dursley avait vendu la maison et pris des billets d'avion pour les États-Unis, pour échapper à la famille de son mari, selon ce qu'il avait compris. Mais une fois en sol Américain, elle s'était évanoui dans la nature avec son fils et son neveu. Et ce qui le mettait dans une colère aussi noire, c'est qu'il revenait du Manoir Longdubas. Il avait tenté d'expliquer à la Lady que Harry Potter était décédé et que le véritable Survivant était finalement Neville, l'autre enfant touché par la prophétie. Pas impressionnée pour une noise, Mme Longdubas lui avait montré la porte en lui disant de ne pas approcher son petit-fils et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le scolariser à domicile si il essayait quoi que ce soit le concernant.

Et en plus, pendant le festin de Halloween, il y a eu cette petite sotte qui l'a empêché d'envoyer les Serpentard dans les cachots. Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là? Il est le directeur, bon sang! Il fait ce qu'il veut entre ces murs! Et il y a cette ressemblance troublante entre cette Lily Smith et Lily Evans.

Il se calme rapidement et se précipite vers les dossiers scolaires des étudiants de Serdaigle de 1e année. Lily Smith, née le 14 juillet 1980 à 2h36 du matin. Mère Moldue, père inconnu avec un jumeau Moldu aussi. La meilleure élève de son année, exæquo avec Seavus Prince, de Serpentard. Intérêt marqué pour les potions, comme ce dernier. Selon les observations des enseignants et des préfets, on les voit rarement l'un sans l'autre avec le jeune Longdubas qui termine le trio. Une image du passé le frappe de plein fouet. Une petite Gryffondor, mise dans cette maison par ses soins, qui aurait aussi dû aller à Serdaigle. Une petite Gryffondor rousse qui se promène dans les couloirs du château avec une pile de livre au côté d'un Serpentard maigrichon à l'air maladif et sérieux.

\- Et si? Murmure le directeur pour lui-même. Et si elle était Harry? Non, elle n'a pas de cicatrice sur le front. Mais ses yeux! Pour sa cicatrice, peut-être un glamour, ou du maquillage Moldu? Ça doit être ça, du maquillage Moldu. Mais comment en être sûr?

Le vieux fourbe passe donc la nuit à trouver un moyen d'avoir accès au front de la gamine.

\- Idiot! Je suis le directeur! Je la convoque dans mon bureau, je l'endore et je fais ce que j'ai à faire, se dit-il à haute voix devant l'air indigné de son phénix.

Lily est réveillée le lendemain matin par les bons soins de Mika. C'est-à-dire par le retrait immédiat de ses couvertures et un attaque en règle avec un oreiller.

\- Tu sais que tu es un calvaire à réveiller le matin? Lui dit sa colocataire de chambrée.

\- Mouais, Sev et Oli me disent la même chose, bougonne Lys.

\- Ouais, mais je vais pas endurer ça pendant 7 ans, crois moi.

\- Mais je ne te demande pas de me réveiller! S'indigne Lily.

\- Pour me faire engueuler parce que tu as raté le petit-déjeuner parce que je ne t'ai pas réveillée? Non merci. Je choisis mes batailles ma chère, lui dit Mika en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain avec un petit air supérieur.

Lily lève les yeux aux ciel. Elle non plus n'a pas envie de passer les matins des 7 prochaines années de cette façon. Si au moins Sev et Nev étaient avec elle à Serdaigle, ils auraient pu s'arranger pour être dans la même chambre et Lys se serait incrustée. Mais non, il a fallut qu'ils soient dans des maisons différentes! Quelle poisse! Elle va prendre une douche quand Mika en sort.

Ce 1er novembre était un samedi et elle avait prévu de continuer de visiter le château avec Sev et Nev pendant la fin de semaine. À la table des Serdaigle pour le repas du matin, elle fait comme d'habitude. Elle va dire bonjour à Neville et quelques Poufsouffle pour faire la même chose avec Sev et les Serpentard. Elle lui chipe un tranche de bacon avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue et rejoindre Cho et Mika à sa table. Cho est la grande sœur de Mika, elle est en 2e année. C'est avec la tranche de bacon entre ses dents qu'elle vient s'assoir.

\- Hey! T'as entendu la rumeur? Lui demande la 2e année.

\- On est à Poudlard, Cho. Il n'y a que ça, des rumeurs, lui répond sa sœur.

\- Ouais, un peu de précision serait apprécié, dit Lys avec un sourire innocent.

\- Harry Potter serait mort, dit Cho.

\- Quoi?! Demande Lily en recrachant son jus de citrouille.

\- C'est la seule raison valable pour qu'il ne soit pas à Poudlard cette année, dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

\- Ou il a des profs privés qui se pointent chez lui tout les jours de la semaine, dit Mika en dévisageant sa sœur. C'est ce que papa voulait faire pour nous avant que maman ne réussisse à le convaincre de nous envoyer ici.

Cho finit par baisser les bras et retourne à son assiette. Lys se dit que si tout le monde croit Harry Potter mort, ça ne peut qu'être bon pour elle. Personne ne se doute de quoi que se soit et c'est parfait comme ça. Un hibou de la volière vient se poser devant elle sur la table avec douceur. La jeune fille prend le message, donne un bout de bacon à l'oiseau et déplie le message quand celui-ci repart à tire d'ailes. Le directeur veux la voir dans son bureau dès qu'elle a finit son petit-déjeuner. Comme ça lui a coupé l'appétit, elle se lève pour avertir Nev et Sev de son retard pour l'exploration.

\- Lys, demande à Flitwick de t'accompagner, lui dit Seavus en la regardant dans les yeux. Dans le règlement de Poudlard, tu as le droit de demander à ton directeur de maison de te servir de « témoin » pour les entretiens avec le directeur de l'école. Je t'en pris, Lys, n'y va pas seule.

\- Promis, lui dit Lily avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier de ce judicieux conseil.

Après un baiser sur la joue, elle rejoint le professeur Flitwick dans son bureau et lui explique sa convocation.

\- J'ai été élevée par ma mère qui est Moldue, professeur. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre de cette convocation et je ne pense pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour la mériter, dit la 1e année. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi, si vous en avez le temps. Seavus… Heu, Mr Prince, m'a dit que j'avais le droit d'être accompagnée par mon directeur de maison.

\- Absolument, Miss Smith. Je suis très content que vous soyez venue me voir.

En chemin, Lys se prend les pieds dans une pierre et serait tombée tête la première si le professeur ne l'avait pas retenue.

\- Grognakkum! Grogne Lys.

\- Langage, Miss Smith, s'il vous plait, la réprimande Flitwick avec un sourire en coin.

\- Désolée, monsieur. Attendez, vous parler Gobelbabil?

\- Tout à fait, dit-il en riant pendant qu'ils se rendent à la gargouille qui garde le bureau du directeur. J'ai un ancêtre Gobelin dans mon arbre généalogique maternelle. L'apprentissage de ce langage est une tradition familiale. Qui vous l'a appris, Miss Smith.

\- Mr Gripsec. J'ai eu des cours à Gringotts pour gérer mon patrimoine familiale paternel. Comme maman est Moldue, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. C'est comme ça que Mr Gripsec est devenu mon enseignant. Il m'a appris le Gobelbabil aussi. Quand je l'entendais parler cette langue, je la trouvais géniale! C'était comme si les pierres elles-mêmes parlaient. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, dit piteusement la jeune fille. Je ne veux pas leur manquer de respect en les traitant de pierres, ce n'est pas ça.

\- J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez dire, Miss Smith, dit Flitwick en déposant une main rassurante sur son avant-bras.

\- Merci, soupire la Serdaigle. J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer plus qu'autre chose.

Elle rit nerveusement en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux auburn quand le professeur donne le mot de passe à la gargouille. Le directeur de Serdaigle la fait entrer en premier dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme a un sourire rayonnant en voyant la fillette entrer, qui se fane légèrement en voyant son employé faire pareil.

\- Ah! Filius, merci d'avoir montrer le chemin à Miss Smith. Vous pouvez disposer, mon ami.

\- En fait, Albus, Miss Smith m'a gentiment demandé de rester avec elle pendant votre entretien.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, assure Dumbledore en regardant Lily avec une étincelle de prédateur dans ses yeux bleus électriques.

\- Probablement, dit la jeune fille. Mais comme je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cette convocation, je préfère que le professeur Flitwick reste avec nous. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, monsieur, dit-elle en se tournant vers Filius.

\- Ça fait partie de mes attributions, Miss Smith. Je n'y vois aucun problème. Donc, Albus. De quoi voulez-vous discuter avec cette jeune fille?

\- Assoyez-vous, assoyez-vous. Bonbon au citron? Demande le directeur.

Lys explique qu'elle est allergique à cette agrume et le refuse poliment. Le sourire du directeur se fane encore un peu plus. Pour commencer, il demande à la fillette pourquoi elle ne semble pas avoir d'amis à Gryffondor. Elle lui explique que de ce qu'elle voit en cours, personne de son année ne lui donne envie de les voir en dehors. Par contre, elle apprécie beaucoup les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Pourtant, Miss Granger semble une excellente élève, dit Albus.

\- Vous parlez de la fille qui a fait exactement le contraire de ce que vous avez demandé hier soir et qui a essayer de s'occuper d'un troll des montagnes adultes, au risque de se faire tuer? Celle qui a fait perdre 100 points à sa maison et qui s'est récolté un mois de retenues? Merci, mais non merci, monsieur. De plus, je ne pense pas que les amitiés des élèves soient vraiment les affaires du directeur, sans vouloir vous offenser.

\- Elle a raison, Albus. Si elle ne s'entend pas avec les Gryffondor, elle en a le droit. Je ne vous ai jamais vu réprimander l'un des lions de Minerva parce qu'il n'était pas ami avec un Serpentard, dit Filius en regardant son employeur d'un air inquisiteur.

\- En fait, je voulais surtout vous parler de votre père, Miss Smith.

La jeune fille perd toutes les couleurs de son visage juvénile. Elle tourne la tête vers le professeur de charmes et l'implore du regard.

\- Et en quoi le père de cette jeune fille vous intéresse-t-il? Demande poliment Filius.

\- Comme vous le savez, il y a souvent des créatures magiques dans les anciennes familles sorcières, dit Albus en regardant Lily. Il est possible que vous receviez un héritage magique à vos 15, 16 ou 17 ans. Il est toujours plus prudent de savoir à quoi s'attendre. J'ai regarder votre dossier scolaire et il n'y fait aucune mansion de votre père.

\- Sans vous offenser, Mr le directeur, sur les presque 1 000 élèves de Poudlard, je ne pense pas être la seule dans cette situation. Ma mère a fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour savoir ce genre de chose. Je ne sais pas qui est mon géniteur et croyez moi, avec ce qu'il a fait à ma mère, il ne manque pas à ma culture.

Sur ce, Albus se lève de son fauteuil et s'approche de la jeune fille. Elle le voit observer son front avec attention. Elle sait ce qu'il cherche, mais les Gobelins de Gringotts ont fait des miracles avec l'Horcruxe qui était en elle et le retrait de la cicatrice maudite. Elle soupire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son front. Elle le frotte ensuite comme si elle réfléchissait. Lys voit Dumbledore scruter son front avec intérêt et l'air déçu de celui-ci quand il constate que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair n'y est pas.

\- Avez-vous autre chose à lui demander, Albus? Demande Filius en sautant du fauteuil d'où il était assis.

\- Je crois que ce sera tout, Miss Evans, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire indulgent.

\- C'est Smith, Mr le directeur, dit Lily en sentant Dumbledore essayer de rentrer dans sa tête. Elle ne le laisse que sentir sa confusion avant de le sortir de son esprit.

\- Oh! Excusez un vieil homme, Miss Smith. Mais vous lui ressemblez tellement.

\- Le professeur Slughorn m'a dit la même chose au premier cours, dit la jeune fille. Avez-vous besoin de savoir autre chose?

\- Vous pouvez y aller, dit le directeur en leur montrant la porte d'un geste du bras.

Sans tarder, Lys lui souhaite une bonne journée et sort du bureau avec son directeur de maison sur ses talons. Il lui demande si elle va bien avant d'aller à la salle des professeurs.

Sans attendre une seconde, elle se précipite vers la bibliothèque où Seavus et Neville sont supposés l'attendre. Elle demande au Serpentard si il y a un endroit discret pour parler en toute sécurité. Sev se lève donc, va porter son livre dans le rayon où il l'a prit et les guide vers le 7e étage. Il passe trois fois devant un mur nu et une porte en bois apparait. Une fois à l'intérieur, les trois petits sorciers y voit un salon confortable avec un grand divan en face d'une magnifique cheminée où crépite un bon feu. Il y a de grandes fenêtres autour d'eux qui font entrer la lumière du soleil. Lily va s'assoir entre les deux garçons pendant que Sev leur explique le principe de la Salle sur Demande.

Lys se glisse dans les bras du Serpentard. Depuis qu'il est venu chez elle la première fois, elle se sent en sécurité dans ses bras. Et comme il n'a jamais objecté, et Lys sait très bien qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour le faire, elle le fait à chaque fois qu'elle a besoin de réconfort.

Neville et Seavus l'écoutent avec attention. Elle leur raconte sa convocation avec le directeur, sa tentative d'entrer dans sa tête, la façon dont il regardait son front et quand il l'a appelé Miss Evans.

\- Il se doute de quelque chose, dit Sev d'un air sombre.

\- En fait, pas tant que ça, dit doucement le Poufsouffle. Il s'est pointé au Manoir Longdubas hier soir. Grand-mère m'a écrit pour me prévenir et de ne jamais aller seul dans son bureau. Il a essayé de la convaincre je serais le gamin de la prophétie et que Harry Potter est mort. Une chance que grand-mère est dans la confidence, elle aurait peut-être pu le croire. Quoi qu'elle n'a jamais aimé Dumbledore. Il était prof de métamorphose à l'époque et elle le trouvait louche.

\- Et elle a bien raison, confirme Sev. J'ai été à ses côtés assez longtemps pour vous dire que c'est l'être le plus manipulateur que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie. Et je suis un ancien Mangemort.

Il resserre ses bras autour de Lys comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne parte en courant après cette phrase. Mais comme d'habitude, cette gamine le surprend.

\- C'est fini Sev. Tu ne l'es plus depuis longtemps et tu t'es plus que sacrifié pour te racheter. J'aimerais vraiment… j'aimerais que tu ne t'approches pas de lui. De Dumbledore, je veux dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse encore du mal.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Neville et Lys se regardent d'un air déterminé. Ils sont d'accord. Plus personne ne se servira de leur ami s'ils peuvent y remédier.


	7. Chapter 7

Le temps entre Halloween et les vacances de Noël a été long et éreintant. Entre les tentatives de Dumbledore d'entrer dans sa tête quand elle le croisait dans un couloir, le bégaiement de Quirrell qui l'empêchait de suivre ses cours, Ron Weasley, qui passait son temps à chercher des noises à Sev et tous les Serpentard de leur année et Granger qui essayait tout le temps de prouver qu'elle était meilleure que tout le monde. Lily voyait les vacances comme une délivrance.

\- Enfin! Soupir la Serdaigle en s'effondrant sur une banquette de leur compartiment du Poudlard Express.

\- Je vois que tu es contente de sortir de ce château, dit Sev en souriant.

\- Contente, tu dis? Je revis, oui! Plus de Weasley, de Granger, de Dumbledore, de Slughorn. On va revoir grand-mère Augusta, maman et Oli. Il n'y a que des avantages!

Nev et Sev se regardent en riant un moment. Vers midi, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvre sur Ronald Weasley qui vient s'incruster dans leur compartiment.

\- Et tu penses que tu fais quoi là, Weasley? Demande Sev, en voyant Lys se tendre comme un arc.

\- Je suis venu voir Lily! Dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Cool! Vous avez des bonbons, dit le rouquin en approchant sa main d'un chocogrenouille.

Lys bouge doucement son doigt et la chocogrenouille sort elle-même de son emballage pour sauter au visage de Ronald. Ce dernier pousse un cri d'effrois et essaye de se débarrasser de la friandise.

\- Je pense qu'elle est pressée que tu la manges, Weasley, pouffe Neville, qui n'arrivait pas a garder son sérieux.

\- Mais enlevez moi ça! Crie le rouquin en se donnant des tapes sur le visage pour déloger la grenouille en chocolat.

\- Et pourquoi on ferait ça? Demande le Serpentard avec désinvolture. C'est toi qui s'est imposé ici, c'est toi qui a pris ce qui ne t'appartenait pas sans rien demander à personne.

\- Alors débrouille toi! Dit Lily en le sortant du compartiment et en fermant la porte au nez du Gryffondor. Non mais quel imbécile, celui-là!

\- Vous pensez que c'est Dumbledore qui lui a demandé de se rapprocher de Lys? Demande Nev.

\- Probablement, répond Severus d'un air sombre.

Quand le train arrive enfin à la gare, Lys, Neville et Seavus se dirigent vers Tunia et Oli qui discutent avec Augusta et une femme rousse et replète. Augusta regarde la femme avec un mépris évident alors que Tunia a les lèvres pincées et ne porte aucune attention à ce que cette femme lui dit.

\- Maman! Crie Lys en se précipitant dans les bras de Tunia qui la serre fermement.

Sev et Nev la suivent plus lentement. Lady Longdubas regarde son petit-fils avec fierté en posant une main ridée sur son épaule alors que Oli donne une tape dans le dos de Seavus en lui disant que c'était bon de le revoir.

\- Oh! Dit Molly Weasley. Ron m'a écrit que votre fille et lui étaient très amis à Poudlard. Alors si vous souhaitez faire un tour à la maison pendant les vacances, vous êtes les bienvenus.

\- C'est gentil, Mme Weasley, dit Lys. Mais je crins que votre fils n'ait gonflé la relation que nous avons. Je ne suis en aucun cas amie avec Ronald. Par contre, j'aime bien Fred, Georges et Percy. Pour des raisons différentes, évidemment. Mais je n'ai aucune relation, quel quelle soit avec votre cadet. C'est plutôt le contraire.

\- Pourtant, le directeur m'a confirmé que vous vous entendiez bien, Miss Granger, Rony et toi.

\- C'est surprenant, soutient Lily. Je lui ai certifié le lendemain du festin de Halloween que je n'avais rien en commun avec Miss Granger et mes impressions n'ont pas changées depuis. Enfin, je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances, Mme Weasley. Passez le bonjour à Fred, George et Percy pour moi! S'exclame la jeune fille en reculant pour suivre sa mère.

Augusta et Neville proposent à Sev et les Smith de passer Noël avec eux au Manoir Longdubas. Tunia propose alors d'échanger pour le Nouvel An. Une fois tout le monde d'accord, Seavus et les trois Smith se dirigent vers la voiture de Tunia. Ils vont faire les boutiques sur le chemin de Traverse après avoir passés à Gringotts pour acheter leurs cadeaux de Noël. Ils décident de partirent chacun de leur côté et de se réunir au Chaudron Baveur dans une heure trente. Lys décide de commencer par le cadeau de sa mère. Elle lui achète une petite armoire de 30 cm de largeur, 60 cm de hauteur et d'une profondeur de 20 cm. Mais il y a un sort d'extension indétectable et elle peut y mettre les flacons de médicaments qu'elle le souhaite dedans. Elle le réduit et le met dans sa poche. Pour Sev et Nev, elle va au même endroit, chez Mr Ben.

\- Bonjour ma p'tite Lily! Comment tu vas? Ça c'est bien passé à Poudlard? Demande le vieil homme avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Oui, Mr Ben. Je suis répartie à Serdaigle et j'aime beaucoup. Même si ma colocataire m'énerve beaucoup, soupire la jeune fille. Mais bon, je vais survivre, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je me demandais, est-ce que ça vous arrive de recevoir des plantes encore vivantes? En pot avec les racines et tout?

\- En fait, je n'en ai pas parce que personne ne m'en demande, explique l'apothicaire. Mais si tu me dis ce que tu as besoin, je vais faire de mon mieux.

Lys lui passe sa commande et Mr Ben siffle de surprise. Cette plante est des plus compliquée à trouver. Un érable Nouvelle-France est presque impossible à dénicher. Mais il sait qu'il a les contactes pour ça, grâce aux connexions que lui a apporté d'être l'unique collaborateur du Maître des Potions Severus Rogue. Il est son unique fournisseur et ça lui a rapporté une grande renommée parmi les « chasseurs d'ingrédients », comme Mr Ben s'amuse à appeler ces aventuriers qui risque leur vie aux 4 coins du monde pour lui vendre les meilleurs ingrédients possible. Lys lui dit de prendre l'argent dont il aura besoin dans le coffre 687 à Gringotts. Elle demande aussi un assortiment de ses ingrédients les plus rares, dans un écrin en bois doublé de velours vert Serpentard et rembourré. C'est ce qu'elle offrira pour Seavus à Noël. Elle trouve ensuite un magnifique bijou pour grand-mère Augusta et fait rajouter les armoiries des Longdubas dessus. Pour Oli, elle n'a besoin de rien acheter. Elle a déjà fait son cadeau de Noël à Poudlard. Des flacons d'Aiguise Méninges et de filtre de Paix. La jeune fille sait que Olivier est toujours tellement nerveux pendant ses examens qu'il est malade toute la nuit d'avant et ne se rappelle plus de rien devant sa feuille. Quand elle a finit, elle se rend au Chaudron Baveur pour attendre les autres. Elle s'assoit au bar pour discuter avec Tom pendant qu'elle attend. Elle est très contente quand il la félicite pour les produits ménager qu'elle lui a confectionné avant son entrée à Poudlard.

\- Ils sont encore mieux que ceux que tu m'avais fait avant!

\- Ils ne vous irritent pas la peau, j'espère, lui demande Lily.

\- Absolument pas! Tu inventes et fabriques les meilleurs produits ménager avec les quels j'ai travaillé.

\- Merci, Mr Tom! Dit la jeune fille avec un sourire radieux sous ce compliment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Oli vient la rejoindre et s'assoit à côté d'elle. Seavus et Tunia entrent en même temps et s'installent avec eux. Tunia propose au 3 enfants de prendre le repas du soir ici et de retourner à la maison ensuite.

Les 4 assis à une table devant leur repas, Lys et Oli discutent avec enthousiasme de leur école respective.

\- Le professeur McGonagall est un animagus, explique la jeune Serdaigle à son jumeau et sa mère. C'est un sorcier qui peut se transformer en animal! C'est génial! Elle se transforme en chat rayé. Je me demande si je pourrais faire ça, soupir Lys, les yeux rêveurs.

\- Et pourquoi pas? Lui répond Sev. Tu sais faire des choses que même des sorciers de 120 ans n'arrivent pas à faire. Tu fais de la magie sans baguette, tu voles comme un oiseau sur un balais, tu fais de meilleures potions que Slughorn et tu es une Occlumen naturelle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi une transformation animagus pourrait ne pas être dans tes cordes.

\- Slughorn enseigne encore? Demande Tunia, incrédule.

\- En fait, dit Lys, Dumbledore lui a demandé de revenir vue que le professeur Rogue ne pouvait pas assurer ses cours. Slughorn m'a expliqué qu'il était revenu pour rencontrer Harry Potter, Dumbledore lui avait certifié qu'il entrerait à Poudlard cette année. Slughorn a l'impression de s'être fait avoir.

Les jours au condo des Smith/Prince passent rapidement et dans la bonne humeur. Lys est très heureuse d'être de retour chez elle, même si ce n'est que pour 2 semaines. Elle réalise que finalement, Poudlard n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, après tout. Mais comme elle sait que sa mère n'a pas les moyens de lui payer un précepteur privé et qu'elle ne voudra pas se servir de l'argent de Lily pour ça, elle devra y retourner.

Le matin de Noël, les Smith et Seavus vont au Manoir Longdubas pas le réseau de cheminette. Dès qu'elle arrive, Lily demande à sa grand-mère de cœur si elle peut lui parler en privé.

\- Grand-mère, je me demandais, pourquoi Neville a la baguette de son père?

\- Parce que je voulais qu'il ait au moins quelque chose de lui dans sa vie. Qui le suivrait partout et qui lui rappellerait qu'il l'aime, malgré ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi cette question?

\- C'est très gentille à vous, grand-mère. Mais je crois sincèrement que la baguette de Mr Longdubas n'est pas adaptée pour Neville, dit Lys avec sérieux. Nev est très brillant, perspicace et studieux, mais dans les cours où nous avons besoin de nos baguettes, il a beaucoup de difficultés à se mettre au niveau. Il est excellent pour la théorie, mais quand c'est le moment de la mettre en pratique, il n'y arrive plus. Je crois qu'il aurait besoin d'une baguette plus adaptée à sa personnalité et à sa magie.

\- Je vois, dit la Lady d'un air songeur. Je l'amènerai chez Ollivander le 27. On verra bien.

\- Merci, grand-mère! Dit la jeune fille en la serrant dans ses bras. Je sais que ça aidera beaucoup Neville à se sentir à la hauteur de ses propres attentes.

\- Tu es bien sage, pour une jeune fille de ton âge, dit Lady Longdubas avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est de la faute de maman Tunia, rit doucement la Serdaigle.

Elles vont ensuite rejoindre les autres pour déballer les cadeaux sous le sapin.

En revenant à la maison, Tunia voit un paquet sur la table qui n'y était pas quand ils sont parti se matin.

\- Dobby? Demande la jeune fille. D'où vient ce paquet?

\- Petite Maîtresses Lys, c'est un gros oiseau qui s'est écrasé dans la cuisine qui l'a apporté. Dobby l'à mit sur la table. Mais il ne faut pas y toucher. Dobby a testé le colis et il y a des sorts de soumissions dedans. Mais Dobby ne s'est pas permis de le jeter.

\- Merci de nous prévenir, Dobby. C'est très gentil à toi. Oh! J'ai un cadeau pour toi!

Lys sort une petite boîte de sa poche et la donne à Dobby. C'est un petit pendentif en forme d'oiseau au bout d'une chaine en argent.

\- Merci! Petite Maîtresse Lys!

\- Tu m'avais dit de ne pas te donner de vêtements alors j'ai pensé à ça, explique la jeune fille. Je veux que même si tu es lié à moi. Tu es un être libre à mes yeux. Je ne t'obligerai jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Je te le promets.

D'un mouvement de poignet, elle déballe le colis sur la table et voit que c'est un pull rouge en laine avec un « L » doré dessus. La lettre est de Mme Weasley, qui a voulu lui envoyé un cadeau de Noël. Elle demande à Dobby s'il peut faire une copie du pull, sans les sorts de soumission, et brûler l'original. Il s'exécute avec enthousiasme.

Pendant le soir du Nouvel An, Lady Longdubas doit aller au Bal du Ministère et Neville dort au condo des Smith/Prince. Les 4 enfants sont installés par terre, sur les matelas que Lys a fait apparaître les uns à coté des autres. Lys est entre Oli et Sev pendant que Nev est à côté du jumeau. Ils discutent de tout et de rien et Nev leur montre sa nouvelle baguette. Il est impatient de l'essayer à leur retour à Poudlard. Seavus leur parle de la pierre philosophale, des épreuves pour la protéger et ses soupçons envers le vieux citronné.

\- Je suis certain que c'est parce que Harry Potter était supposé faire son entrée à Poudlard qu'il a fait mettre la pierre là, dit Oli. C'est stupide de la changer de place si personne ne savait où elle était avant.

\- Surtout que les épreuves ne sont pas particulièrement difficiles, dit Sev en passant un bras protecteur autour de la taille de Lys qui se fond un peut plus dans ses bras. Même Granger serait capable de les déjouer. Quand j'ai expliquer le problème à Dumbledore quand j'ai installer mon épreuve, il n'a pas semblé s'en formaliser. En fait, je pense surtout que c'est pour mettre son « arme » à l'épreuve.

\- Tu parles de moi, n'est-ce pas? Demande Lily en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de son jumeau.

\- Je suis désolé, Lys. Ça n'a jamais été ce que je pense, lui assure l'ancien Maître des Potions.

\- On le sait, Sev, dit doucement Olivier en caressant les cheveux auburn de sa sœur. Tu n'es pas responsable des machinations macabres de ce type!

Neville dit alors qu'il croit que c'est le troll que Quirrell a dû mettre dans la salle comme épreuve qui doit s'être échappé au festin de Halloween. Sev pense exactement la même chose.

Les vacances finissent trop rapidement aux yeux des 4 jeunes adolescents. Depuis l'épisode du pull de Mme Weasley, Dobby est mandaté pour vérifier tout le courrier que reçoit la famille qu'un hibou inconnu.

Le jour de leur retour à Poudlard par le Poudlard Express, Oli prend Lys dans ses bras et lui recommande pour la millième fois d'être prudente. Il regarde Sev et Nev d'un regard lourd de sens et les deux jeunes sorciers approuve d'un signe de tête. Ils vont la protéger comme ils le peuvent entre les murs du château.

Une fois dans le train, les trois sorciers se trouvent un compartiment vide et Lys envoie leurs malles dans le filet à bagage d'un mouvement de poignet. Neville verrouille la porte du compartiment avec sa nouvelle baguette pendant que Sev met des sorts de confidentialité dessus.

\- Bon! Vous êtes certains que vous voulez faire ça? Demande Sev en se tournant vers eux.

\- Absolument! Répondent Lys et Nev d'une même voix.

Sev lève les yeux au ciel et sort trois livres de sa poche et leur redonne leur volume normal. Se sont trois livres qu'il a acheté dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour devenir animagus.

\- Je ne veux en aucun cas que vous vous exerciez sans moi, les prévient l'ancien adulte. Ça peut être très dangereux.

\- Promis, Sev! Dirent en cœur les deux autres, tremblant d'anticipation.

\- D'accord. J'ai modifié les livres pour que seul nous puissions les lire. C'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé un peu de votre sang, il y a quatre jours. Et non, la magie du sang n'est pas de la magie noire, dit Seavus en regardant Neville.

\- J'ai rien dit! Se défend le Poufsouffle en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

Lily rit doucement en les voyant se chamailler. Il était parfois si facile d'oublier que Seavus avait 30 ans cet été. Elle sait très bien qu'il a encore cet âge là dans son esprit, mais dans des moments comme celui-là, il a l'air tellement insouciant. À se disputer sans aucun but avec Neville ou Olivier. Elle soupire de bien-être en les regardant. Oui, elle a souhaité de tout son être que cet homme soit son père quand elle en a appris plus sur la vie de sa mère avec son horrible mari, Potter. Quand elle a rencontré Severus la première fois, chez Mr Ben, elle a eu une impression bizarre. Comme si elle avait retrouvé quelque chose qu'elle avait perdue. Mais c'est juste une fois qu'on pose le regard dessus qu'on se rend compte à quel point elle nous avait manquée. Mais depuis que Severus est devenu Seavus et qu'il vit avec eux, cette émotion s'est redéfinie. Elle a maintenant un ami, un meilleur ami. Serte, Neville a toujours été proche de Oli et elle. Mais pur Lys, Nev est un frère, au même niveau que Olivier. Mais pour Sev, c'est différent. Elle le sent au plus profond d'elle-même. C'est aussi puissant, sinon plus, mais à un niveau différent. C'est comme comparer le sucré et le salé. Elle adore les deux, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Lys regarde Sev expliquer quelque chose à Neville dans leur livre de potions. Il adore écrire dedans, annoter dans la marge, raturer des paragraphes entiers pour y mettre ses propres recommandations. Son regard se focalise sur Sev et elle sent quelque chose de bizarre dans sa poitrine. C'est presque la même sensation que quand maman Tunia les avait emmenés, Nev, Oli et elle dans un parc d'attraction et qu'elle avait essayé les montagnes russes. Quand elle descendait à toute allure dans le wagon. Elle se sentait en apesanteur, comme si ses organes flottaient dans son petit corps. Mais elle est sagement assise en face de lui dans le train.


	8. Chapter 8

En sortant du Poudlard Express, Lys met sa malle dans sa poche et monte dans une diligence avec ses deux compagnons. Elle lève les yeux au ciel quand Weasley vient s'installer avec eux.

\- Alors, dit le Gryffondor, tu as reçu le cadeau de ma mère? Demande ce dernier.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas encore eux le temps de l'ouvrir, dit la Serdaigle. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- En fait, on a une tradition dans ma famille. À chaque Noël, maman nous tricote un pull de laine avec la première lettre de notre prénom dessus. Elle le fait pour chacun des membres de la famille.

\- Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi j'en ai reçu un, alors, dit Lys en haussant les épaules. Je ne fais pas partie de ta famille et on est encore moins amis!

\- Oh! Ne parles pas contre ton cœur, Lily. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu me trouves attachant.

\- Tu as raison, au fond, vraiment tout au fond! Dans le coin de mon colon, probablement, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

Nev et Sev ricanent pendant que Ron les regarde bizarrement. Visiblement, il n'a pas compris l'allusion. Finalement, il est encore plus idiot qu'il en a l'air.

Quand ils descendent de la diligence, Ron s'approche d'elle, mais Lily se tourne pour prendre Nev dans ses bras et ensuite faire pareil avec Sev et lui donne un baiser sur la joue avant de rejoindre sa table de Serdaigle sans un regard vers le roux.

Le lendemain, qui est un dimanche, Lys décide de jouer un peu. Elle met la copie du pull que Mme Weasley lui a envoyé et va s'assoir à côté de Sev à la table des Serpentard.

\- Heu… Lily? Lui demande Drago.

\- Oui?

\- C'est quoi cette horreur? En pointant le pull de la jeune fille.

\- Oh! Ça? Demande la jeune fille en tirant un peut sur le vêtement. C'est un cadeau de Mme Weasley. Tu sais, le Gryffondor roux qui mange comme un porc, comme s'il n'allait jamais revoir de nourriture de sa vie. Et bien, c'est sa mère qui l'a fait.

\- Et pourquoi sa mère t'envoie ce truc? Sérieusement, il va falloir que je t'emmène magasiner l'un de ces jours.

\- Lys, si tu manques de vêtements, lui dit Pansy avec un regard de pitié, je peux t'en prêter. Je pense qu'on fait plus ou moins la même taille.

Elle explique en gros l'histoire du présent de Mme Weasley.

\- Drago, je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier de m'avoir envoyé Dobby. Il m'a sauvé les fesses avec ce colis douteux.

Quand ils quittent la table pour aller dans le parc, Drago voit Ronald Weasley s'approcher de Lys. Il sait pour le sort de soumission qu'est supposé avoir le pull. Il décide donc de jouer un mauvais tour à cet imbécile et sa mère.

\- Lily Smith! Je t'interdis formellement d'avoir un contact quelconque avec le dernier Weasley et ses parents pour le reste de ton existence. Compris?

\- Oui, monsieur, dit docilement Lys en regardant le blond d'un regard absent pendant un instant.

Elle cache ensuite son visage contre l'épaule de Sev pour que Ron ne voit pas son sourire quand le Gryffondor comprend qu'il s'est fait avoir par le cadeau empoisonné de sa mère. Il est aussi rouge que la cravate de son uniforme et retourne d'où il vient en fulminant de rage.

Plus tard dans la journée, elle discute avec Nev et Suzanne Bones, une jeune fille de la maison de Neville. Elle est gentille, drôle et très sympathique quand elle passe enfin par-dessus sa timidité. Ils sont dans la bibliothèque pendant que Sev cherche un livre dans les rayonnages un peu plus loin. C'est quand Suzanne se décide à demander quelque chose à Neville sur le filet du Diable qu'ils ont étudié en botanique que Granger vient s'assoir avec eux sans rien demandé et s'installe à côté de Lily.

\- C'est la place de Seavus, ça, dit Neville d'un regard noir.

\- Pas grave, dit Granger en souriant de toutes ses dents de cheval, ça ne dérange pas Lily. N'est-ce pas, Lily?

La Serdaigle voit l'éclaire de compréhension dans le regard de son frère de cœur. Granger est au courant pour le sort de soumission qu'est supposé avoir le vêtement. Drago a parlé de Ron et ses parents se matin, mais pas de Granger. Lys décide alors de jouer le jeu. Nev et elle savent que Sev comprendra en quelques secondes.

\- Pas du tout, Granger. Installes toi. Je suis certaine que ça ne dérangera pas Seavus de partager son siège avec moi.

\- Quoi? Mais, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'indigne la lionne ébouriffée.

\- Ah! Sev, viens t'assoir, lui dit Lys en lui laissant la moitié de sa chaise pour qu'il s'assoit entre elle et cette fille insupportable.

Il lève un sourcil surpris en la voyant à leur table, mais hausse les épaules et vient s'assoir où Lys le demande sans broncher. Ils dorment ensemble au condo, ils peuvent bien s'assoir sur la même chaise! C'est quand Granger commence à donner des ordres détournés à Lys qu'il comprend que cette peste est dans la confidence pour le colis de cette folle de Molly Weasley.

\- N'écoutes pas ce que cette fille raconte, Lys. Plus jamais, dit doucement Sev. Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Elle apprend les livres par cœur, mais elle ne sait pas penser par elle-même. C'est encore plus stupide que d'être ignorant.

\- Oui, monsieur, dit Lys avec encore ce regard absent.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai! Crie Granger en plein milieu de la bibliothèque.

\- Miss Granger! Dit sèchement Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, 20 points en mois pour Gryffondor et sortez immédiatement de ma bibliothèque! Vous êtes bannie jusqu'au prochain trimestre. Personne ne hurle dans cet endroit! DEHORS! Dit Mme Pince, catégorique, d'une voix douce et menaçante qui pourrait rivaliser avec celle de Severus Rogue.

C'est en larmes que Granger prend ses affaires en faisant tomber la pile de livres des 4 autres étudiants et court pour sortir de la bibliothèque, humiliée. Les 2 Poufsouffle, la Serdaigle et le Serpentard se lèvent pour ramasser les livres avec attention et vérifient que Granger ne les ait pas abimés.

\- Nous sommes désolés, Mme Pince, dit Lys en baissant la tête.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises, Miss Smith. Je sais très bien qu'aucun d'entre vous n'y êtes pour quoi que se soit. Cette jeune fille ne cause que des problèmes ici. Merci à vous pour avoir ramassé ces volumes.

\- Merci, Mme Pince, dit Nev.

\- Je trouve que vous êtes, tous les 3, une excellente influence sur cette école. Les Gryffondor sont enfin remis à leur place. Ils ont fait la loi bien trop longtemps dans cet établissement. Vos amitiés avec toutes les maisons sauf celle des lions est une bouffée de fraicheur.

\- En fait, dit doucement Lily, je m'entends relativement bien avec les jumeaux Weasley, Lee Jordan et Percy Weasley.

\- Tous des garçons charmants, à leur façon, dit Mme Pince en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Bonne fin de journée, jeunes gens.

Le soir même, pendant le repas, un hibou se pose devant Lys. Elle lui prend le message et reconnait l'écriture du directeur. Elle bouge un peu son doigt pour lancer un sort de détection que Dobby lui a appris pendant les vacances. Un sort de compulsion, sur le parchemin. Elle l'ouvre doucement sans y toucher. Le vieux citronné, comme l'appelle Sev, veut la voir dans son bureau immédiatement. Pas de détour, elle doit s'y rendre maintenant. Elle accroche le regard de Severus. Il voit qu'elle est en train de paniquer. Il se lève donc et va la rejoindre. Il regarde le parchemin et Lys tien son poignet avant qu'il ne touche le papier.

\- Compulsion, murmure la jeune fille.

Il fait un hochement rapide de la tête et se tourne vers la table des professeurs. Il se dirige vers Filius et lui demande de lui parler immédiatement, c'est une urgence.

\- Le directeur a encore convoqué Lily dans son bureau, dit le Serpentard. Elle aimerait que vous y alliez avec elle, mais elle n'a pas été capable de venir vers vous avant de partir. Je m'inquiète pour elle, monsieur. Pouvez-vous aller la rejoindre, s'il vous plait?

\- Bien sûr, Mr Prince. J'y vais de ce pas. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Sans rien ajouter, le petit professeur se dirige le plus vite possible vers le bureau de son employeur. Quand il donne le mot de passe pour entrer, la gargouille ne bouge pas. Il tourne les talons et va chercher Minerva. Quand ils reviennent, elle doit utiliser son titre de directrice adjointe pour convaincre la gargouille de les laisser entrer. Les deux enseignants déboulent dans le bureau du directeur et sont troublés par ce qu'ils voient. La jeune Lily Smith est en position assise sur un fauteuil, les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle est visiblement profondément endormie. Dumbledore est devant elle et frotte le front de la jeune fille avec un gant de toilette avec acharnement. Si bien que la peau est rouge vive et irritée au point que la blessure ressemble plus à une éraflure qu'à une rougeur normale.

\- Par les chaussettes de Gringotts! S'exclame le directeur de maison de la jeune fille. Albus! Que faites vous à cette enfant?

\- Il fallait que je le sache, dit Albus en levant les yeux vers le petit sorcier qui se précipite vers son étudiante. Il en va de l'avenir du monde, Filius, du MONDE!

Minerva voit alors le regard fou de son employeur et lui propose une tasse de thé pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle y verse une bonne dose de potion sédative, faite par Severus avant qu'il ne donne précipitamment sa démission cet été. Quand il est bien endormi, elle va le porter dans sa chambre avec un sort de lévitation et l'enferme après avoir pris sa baguette et l'avoir attaché à son lit. Elle n'aurait jamais crue voir ça de sa vie! Quand elle revient dans le bureau, Filius lui a laisser un message d'aviser la mère de Miss Smith pendant qu'il va porter la jeune fille à l'infirmerie.

Environ 2 heures plus tard, Lys se réveille avec un marteau piqueur qui lui martèle le crâne de l'intérieur. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux, mais la lumière des chandelles dans la pièce agresse ses iris.

\- Lys, gardes les yeux fermé, lui dit la voix douce de Sev. Ouvres un peu la bouche, je vais te donner une potion contre les maux de tête.

La jeune fille fait ce qu'il demande sans aucune hésitation sous le regard ahurie de l'infirmière. Dès que la jeune Serdaigle est entrée dans son infirmerie, aucun de ses charmes et sorts de diagnostique n'ont fonctionnés sur elle avant que le jeune Mr Prince n'arrive et lui prenne la main. Comme si la magie instinctive de cette enfant n'avait confiance en personne sauf lui. La Médicomage ne sait pas trop si elle doit se sentir rassurée ou inquiète à ce sujet. La mère de la jeune fille est dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall avec Lady Longdubas pour que la directrice adjointe leur explique ce qui s'est passé.

Quelques instants plus tard, Mme Smith entre dans l'infirmerie avec la Lady et la directrice adjointe. Elle s'approche tout de suite de sa fille et passe doucement sa main dans les cheveux de celle-ci.

\- Lys, mon bébé, dit doucement Tunia. Comment tu te sens?

\- J'ai… j'ai mal au front, dit la gamine d'une petite voix. Pourquoi il a fait ça, maman? Pourquoi il s'en prend à moi?

\- Je ne sais pas, mon bébé. Je te promets qu'on fera tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne t'approche plus jamais, dit sa mère en regardant Augusta d'un air implorant.

\- J'ai déjà contacté quelqu'un pour nous aider à régler ça, assure la vieille femme avec assurance.

C'est alors que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre sur un homme grand, à l'allure noble et élégante, les cheveux blond argenté et lissent qui lui tombent en dessous des épaules et un air grave.

\- Lady Longdubas, dit l'homme en s'inclinant légèrement devant la femme. Mme Smith, dit-il sans aucun dégoût ou grimace, à la surprise de Seavus. Je me présente, Mme Smith. Je suis Lucius Malefoy. Votre fille est une amie de mon fils Drago. Elle lui a sauvé la vie le soir de Halloween. Je suis le président du conseil d'administration de Poudlard et je suis venu dès que mon fils m'a contacté.

\- Mr Malefoy, votre présence n'est pas nécessaire, lui dit McGonagall en pinçant les lèvres, visiblement contrariée.

\- Le directeur de cette école ensorcèle une étudiante de 11 ans pour lui arracher la peau du front et vous croyez que ça ne regarde pas le conseil d'établissement? Demande le Lord blond en levant un sourcil aristocratique. Voici les 12 signatures en règle pour la suspension de Albus Dumbledore jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête.

L'homme lui donne un parchemin roulé serré, retenu avec un ruban de soie violet foncé.

\- Il doit avoir quitté Poudlard à minuit, pas une minute plus tard.

\- Mais Poudlard est sa maison! S'exclame l'enseignante de métamorphose.

\- Il aurait dû y pensé avant d'attaquer une élève, dit l'home d'un regard dur. Il a visiblement échoué à son devoir de veiller à la sécurité de ses étudiants. Et à ma connaissance, ce n'est pas la première fois. J'imagine que vous vous souvenez quand vous petits protégés ont essayé de tuer Severus en l'envoyant dans l'antre d'un loup-garou en pleine transformation? Ils s'en sont sortie avec une tape sur les doigts et Severus a dû se taire pour protéger la réputation de ce loup. Comme si ça vie ne valait pas la peine d'être préservée. Je n'étais pas en poste à ce moment, une chance pour vous et Dumbledore, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, la menace Lord Malefoy. Il est grand temps que ce château devienne ce qu'il a toujours dû être. Un temple de la connaissance où les enfants puissent y apprendre sans à craindre pour leur intégrité. Que la menace soit su personnel ou des étudiants eux-mêmes, il est grand temps que ça change!


	9. Chapter 9

Lys se réveille une autre fois. Elle constate rapidement que c'est la nuit. Elle sent un poids sur son ventre et son bras est dessus. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux et voit Seavus couché à côté d'elle. Elle a la tête sur le bras droit de Sev et il a son bras gauche sur le ventre de la jeune fille qui a posé le sien par-dessus pendant son sommeil. La jeune fille est encore épuisée, même si elle a l'impression de ne rien faire d'autre que dormir depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Elle se tourne vers le Serpentard et se blottit contre lui. Elle serre ses bras autour de la taille de Sev et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Une larme de soulagement glisse sur sa joue.

Elle se rappelle de tout ce qui s'est passé avant qu'elle ne s'endorme dans le bureau du directeur. Il lui avait proposé une tasse de thé à la menthe, elle n'en voulait pas, mais comme elle avait touché l'enveloppe en l'enlevant de la patte du hibou, elle n'avait pas le choix de la prendre. Elle a sentit l'arrière goût du Véritaserum dans le thé. Dès qu'il avait commencé à lui poser des question sur Harry Potter, elle s'était concentrée sur ses barrières d'Occlumancie pour contourner le plus possible les questions. Quand ce malade lui avait posé des questions sur Seavus, elle s'était concentrée encore plus fort. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il apprenne la vérité.

\- Es-tu Harry Potter?

\- Non, répond la jeune fille d'une voix neutre.

\- Qui est ton père?

\- Je ne le connais pas, dit Lys.

Ce qui n'est pas faux. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de James Potter. De plus, elle ne l'a jamais considéré comme un père. Quel père essaye de tuer le petit copain de la fille qu'il veut. Parce que Lys est certaine d'une chose, James n'a jamais aimé sa mère. Il la désirait, certes, mais il ne l'a jamais aimé. On ne frappe pas quelqu'un qu'on aime, on ne viole pas quelqu'un qu'on aime, on ne fait pas de mal aux proches de la personne que l'on aime. On la chérie, on la protège, on l'écoute en faisant de son mieux pour la comprendre, on la touche pour la rassurer ou lui faire du bien, jamais pour l'humilier ou lui faire du mal. Définitivement, James Potter n'a jamais été son père. Ce qui l'arrange, finalement.

\- James Charlus Potter est-il ton père? Insiste Dumbledore.

\- James Charlus Potter n'est pas mon père, répond Lys, le regard vide.

L'expression sur le visage de la jeune fille est complètement stoïque, mais son cerveau marche à plein régime.

\- Qui est Seavus Prince? Demande le vieux cinglé en changent de sujet.

Lys réussit à cacher son sentiment de panique. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Qui est Sev, pour elle. Le père qu'elle aurait dû avoir? Non, ça c'est Severus Rogue, mais pas Seavus Prince. Ouf! Une chance qu'il pose des questions facilement contournables.

\- Seavus est notre meilleur ami, à mon frère et moi.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il la même adresse que toi dans son dossier scolaire?

\- Parce qu'il habite à la maison. Il est un peu notre grand frère, à Olivier et moi.

\- As-tu déjà eu une cicatrice sur le front, Lily Smith?

\- Non.

Une chance qu'elle n'avait pas encore ce nom quand Mr Gripsec lui a appris à nager dans la cascade des voleurs de Gringotts pour éliminer l'Horcruxe en douceur et lui ont retiré sa cicatrice! Elle voit Dumbledore crier de rage et prendre un gant de toilette avec une potion démaquillante. Il s'approche d'elle comme un chat de salon devant un oiseau blessé. Il se sent tout puissant alors qu'il n'y a aucun mérite à attraper cette proie. Elle sent le tissus rêche sur la peau de son visage et se met à pleurer de douleur. Le directeur semble en avoir assez de l'entendre et lui lance un sort puissant de sommeil pour qu'elle se taise.

Une autre larme coule sur sa joue et elle resserre ses bras autour de Seavus. Le Serpentard se réveille doucement en ouvrant les yeux. Il fronce les sourcils. Lys tremble comme une feuille contre lui. Il lui caresse doucement les cheveux en lui disant des mots de réconfort.

\- Lys, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ce bureau, lui demande Sev avec inquiétude.

Il sent la main droite de Lily quitter un moment son dos, faire un geste du poignet et la remet où elle était. Après avoir posé un sort de silence autour d'eux, elle lui raconte alors tout. Absolument tout. Quand elle a fini son récit, Sev se recule un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu as été admirable, Lys. Je suis fier de toi, lui dit Sev en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, dans un geste paternel. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là. Je n'ai pas su te protéger, sauras-tu me pardonner?

\- Sev, tu as fait ce que tu as pu, lui dit doucement Lily en posant son front sur le sien et le regardant dans les yeux. Tu ne peux pas être derrière moi à chaque pas. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé se soir. Tu n'as absolument rien à te faire pardonner. Jamais je ne pourrai t'en vouloir de faire ton possible. Et tu sais, moi aussi, j'essaye de te protéger. Je t'aime Sev, tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Je vois notre relation comme un partage, pas un sens unique. Moi aussi, je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour toi dans des moments difficiles de ta vie.

\- Lys, tu n'étais même pas encore au monde, soupir Severus en passant son pouce sur la joue rose de la fillette pour sécher la larme qui venait de couler de ses yeux magnifiques.

\- Et toi tu ne pouvais pas faire plus, lui explique-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle essaye de retenir un bayement, mais Sev le remarque tout de suite.

\- Dors, ma Lily, tu as besoin de repos.

\- Ta Lily, murmure Lys avec un petit sourire avant de se rendormir pour le reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Mme Pomfresh lui permet de sortir de l'infirmerie pour se rendre au petit-déjeuner avant les cours de la journée. Elle va immédiatement rejoindre Sev à la table des Serpentard et s'assoit entre lui et Théodore. Neville se lève de la table des Poufsouffle et s'assoit entre Théo et Lys.

\- Drago m'a dit pour hier soir, lui dit Nev en prenant sa main gauche dans les siennes. Pomfresh ne m'a pas laissé entrer, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te voir avant maintenant.

\- Je vais mieux, merci Nev.

Bien que la maison Serpentard est celle qui a la plus mauvaise réputation dans l'école, c'est à leur table qu'elle se sent le plus entourée et rassurée. Pansy, en face d'elle, remplie son assiette de fruits frais, d'œufs brouillés et de bacon en la regardant d'un air encourageant. Lys mange au moins la moitié de son assiette avant de reposer ses couverts et de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Sev en soupirant. Il passe son bras gauche autour de la taille de la jeune fille en continuant de manger de son autre main.

Minerva McGonagall se lève de sa chaise et demande l'attention de tous.

\- Étudiantes et étudiants de Poudlard, je suis dans l'obligation de vous annoncer l'absence du professeur Dumbledore pour les prochaines semaine pour des raisons personnelles. Je suis donc la directrice de cette école en son absence. Cela ne change absolument rien à l'horaire de cours. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne journée. Si vous avez besoin de voir le directeur, c'est avec moi que vous aurez un entretien. Maintenant, allez à vos cours.

Elle se rassoit sur sa chaise en balayant le réfectoire d'un regard dur.

\- Elle a du culot, celle-là! Dit Drago dans un sifflement. Elle ne dit pas que Dumbledore a été suspendu de ses fonctions pour mise en danger d'un élève.

En quelques secondes, tout les Serpentard sont au courant de la véritable raison de l'absence du directeur. Au retour dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, c'est toute l'école qui est au courant. Les murmures et le bourdonnement des questionnements à voix basse énervent visiblement la directrice adjointe. Mia vient voir Lys à la table des Serpentard.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai, tu crois? Demande-t-elle à sa coloc de chambre.

\- En fait, je ne vois pas trop ce qui empêcherait la directrice adjoindre de vouloir couvrir les conneries de son employeur, dit Lys en haussant des épaules entre Sev et Neville.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il s'en prendrait à un étudiant? Insiste la Serdaigle.

\- Moi je le crois, dit sombrement Neville.

\- Oh! Heu… d'accord. Je dois y aller, ma sœur m'attend avec Marietta, dit Mia en partant rapidement.

McGonagall regarde la table des Serpentard avec un regard désapprobateur. Depuis quand les Serpentard sont accueillants envers des élèves de d'autres maison? Elle se lève donc et prend la parole.

\- Miss Smith, Mr Longdubas, retournez à vos places, je vous pris, dit l'enseignante de métamorphose.

\- Il n'y a rien dans le règlement qui l'impose, professeur, dit Sev en se levant. Les seuls moments où un élève est dans l'obligation de s'assoir à la table de sa maison, sont le festin de la rentrée et celui ou la coupe des 4 maisons est attribuée.

\- Il a raison, Minerva, dit Filius à côté d'elle, avec un sourire enjoué. Ce n'Est pas parce que ce n'est pas habituel que c'est interdit. Merci de ce rappel, Mr Prince. 5 points à Serpentard pour votre assiduité à apprendre le règlement.

La directrice par intérim se rassoit, les traits tirés par la colère et l'humiliation.

Ce soir-là, le trio se retrouve dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Vous pensez que la pierre philosophale est encore en sécurité? Demande Nev.

\- Je pense qu'elle ne l'a jamais été dans ce château, lui répond sombrement Sev.

\- On doit aller la chercher et la renvoyer à Flamel, dit Lys d'un bon.

Les deux garçons la regardent avec surprise. Seavus essaye de la convaincre de ne pas y aller alors que Nev essaye de convaincre le Serpentard de venir avec eux. Ils finissent alors tout les trois devant un immense chien à trois têtes.

\- Merde! Le cerbère! S'exclame Seavus.

Lily s'avance dans la pièce et se met à chanter une berceuse Moldue, celle que maman Tunia leur chantait tout les soirs, à Oli et elle, quand ils étaient petits. Les deux garçons voient alors l'immense canidé bayer aux corneilles pendant que ses yeux se ferment.

\- Ma mère chantait toujours, la la la, une chanson d'amour, que je te chante à mon tour. Ma fille tu grandiras et puis tu t'en iras. Et un beau jour, tu te souviendras, à ton tour, de cette chanson là.

Pendant qu'elle chante, Sev et Nev déplacent la patte gigantesque de la bête.

\- Il était un matelot, pour gagner le cœur des filles. Leur promettait des jours plus beaux, sous le ciel des Antilles. Très vite, elles rendaient les armes, mais quand il repartait sur l'eau. Leurs larmes allaient grossir les flots.

Les deux garçons se mettent ensuite à tirer de toutes leurs forces sur la poignée de la trappe sous la patte qu'ils viennent de déplacer.

\- Ma mère chantait toujours, la la la, une chanson d'amour, que je te chante à mon tour. Ma fille tu grandiras et puis tu t'en iras. Et un beau jour, tu te souviendras, à ton tour, de cette chanson là.

Ils réussissent enfin à l'ouvrir. Lys leur fait signe de passer devant pour qu'elle continu de chanter pendant qu'ils descendent. Neville prend alors Sev et Lys part la main et ils sautent tout les 3 en même temps dans le trou qui semble sans fond.

Ils finissent par atterrir tout les trois sur quelque chose de mou et visqueux.

\- Lys, Sev, surtout, ne bougez pas, leur dit Neville entre eux. C'est un filet du Diable. Il faut que vous vous détendiez et elle nous laissera passer.

Lys prend la main de Sev dans la sienne pour se rassurer et se concentre sur sa respiration. Elle sent Neville glisser à côté d'elle et disparaître sous la plante.

\- Faites moi confiance, les implore la voix de Neville sous eux.

Après un regard entre eux, Sev et Lys hoche la tête d'un même mouvement et ferment les yeux pour se calmer. Les deux s'enfoncent dans la plante et Lys tombe dans le bras de Neville. Ils aident ensuite Sev à se relever.

\- Wow! C'est tout un système de sécurité cette plante! Dit Lys en regardant vers le haut. Je pourrais en mettre une dans ma malle pour que Mia arrête de prendre mes affaires.

\- Si tu veux te débarrasser d'elle, peut-être, dit Sev en riant doucement, devant les yeux consternés de Neville.

\- Bon, on y va ou pas? Demande le Poufsouffle qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Ils vont donc vers la porte du fond. Quand ils y arrivent, i balais volant et plein de libellules qui volent au plafond. Severus leur explique que se sont des clés volantes et que comme Potter était un super joueur de Quidditch, bon, c'était un enfoiré, mais il jouait bien, Dumbledore s'est dit que son fils devait avoir cette même caractéristique.

\- Alors on va devoir voler? Demande Neville, qui devenait vert.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, dit Lys en souriant. On ne touche pas à ces balais. Sev, tu peux attirer la clé? Elle doit être vieille, en cuivre et rouillée, comme la serrure.

Moins de 30 secondes plus tard, ils sont devant un immense échiquier version sorcier. Lily s'approche de la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais les pions, qui ressemblent un peu à des tortues, sortent des épées de leur carapace et l'empêchent de passer.

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir jouer, dit Seavus.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit Nev. Il faut juste que leur roi soit mis hors jeu.

\- Et on fait comment, sans jouer? Demande Sev en levant un sourcil.

\- Comme ça, dit Lys en tournant le poignet.

Un grand bruit d'explosion se fait entendre et ils se baissent pour se protéger des projectiles de pierres. Sev prend Lys dans ses bras et la protège de son corps en présentant son dos à l'explosion. Nev avait pris le temps d'invoquer un puissant bouclier avec sa nouvelle baguette. Définitivement, il adorait ce bout de bois!

\- Oups… dit Lys, d'un air coupable. Je n'ai pas pensé à ça.

\- Si ça continu, je vais me demander si tu ne serais pas une Gryffondor.

Lily lance alors un regard noir à Severus. Quand ils regardent à l'autre bout de la pièce, la porte est ouverte. Avec un petit sourire victorieux, Lys regarde Sev et s'avance, la tête haute vers la prochaine pièce. L'odeur est horrible et il y a un troll adulte des montagnes, couché et inconscient sur le plancher.

\- Dobby! Appelle la jeune fille.

\- Petite Maîtresse Lys a appelé Dobby? Demande l'elfe en apparaissant devant elle.

\- Oui, je voudrais savoir si tu peux transplaner vers la montagne la plus proche avec le troll qui est là? Demande Lys en pointant l'être endormi devant elle.

\- Dobby peut le faire, dit l'elfe en bombant le torse où trône le pendentif en forme d'oiseau.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu le fasses, s'il te plait. Et fait attention à toi.

\- Dobby promet, petit Maîtresse Lys.

L'elfe entour l'un des doigts du troll et disparait immédiatement avec lui. La pièce suivante est l'énigme du professeur Rogue. Seavus laisse Lys et Nev réfléchir à la chose. Après un long moment, les deux s'écrient en même temps.

\- J'ai trouvé!

\- Alors? Demande l'ancien Maître des Potions?

\- Celle-là! Dirent les deux enfants en pointant la plus petite bouteille de la lignée de flacons.

Sev leur sourit avec fierté et fait apparaître trois flacons identiques à celui pointé plus tôt. Ils trinquent avec leur flacon et boivent cul sec le contenu. Ils passent ensuite au travers des flammes noires vers la prochaine pièce. Les trois enfants se retrouvent devant un miroir étrange. Neville se voit avec ses parents près de lui et en bonne santé. Étonnement, Sev et Lys y voient exactement la même chose. Ils sont juste ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme ça leur arrive si souvent. Mais à un moment, l'image de Lys change. Elle est plus âgée, 16 ou 17 ans, peut-être. Toujours dans les bras de Sev qui a grandit aussi. Son reflet la regarde, elle est radieuse de bonheur. Elle voit son reflet mettre sa main dans la poche de son jean et en sortir une pierre rouge sang qui ressemble presque à de la gelée qui aurait durcie. La Lily du miroir remet la pierre dans sa poche lui fait un clin d'œil complice avant de se tourné vers le Seavus du miroir, de passer ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser avec passion. Lys sent alors comme un poids sans sa poche et y met la main. Quand elle en sort ce qu'il y a, c'est la même pierre que ce qu'elle a vue dans le miroir. Elle appelle ensuite Dobby qui les fait transplaner devant la Salle sur Demande et repart tout de suite après pour le condo des Smith/Prince.


	10. Chapter 10

Les semaines à Poudlard deviennent inévitablement des mois et la fin de l'année scolaire arrive enfin. À leur dernier cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Quirrell leur annonce qu'il n'a pas renouvelé son contrat d'enseignement avec la directrice et qu'il recommencera à voyager autour du monde pour découvrir de nouvelles créatures magiques. Lys lui souhaite bon succès et retrouve Neville et Suzanne avec qui elle partage ce cours.

Le festin de fin d'année commence et les couleurs de Serpentard sont partout dans la Grande Salle. Lys est très heureuse pour ses amis de Serpentard. Sa maison avait gagnée la coupe de Quidditch, mais c'est Serpentard qui avait gagnée celle des 4 maisons. La table des Gryffondor est inhabituellement silencieuse et plusieurs petits lions fusillent la table des vert et argent du regard. Lys regard Ron et Hermione avec un sourire goguenard. Quand les tables sont vidées de nourriture, McGonagall prend la parole.

\- C'est une année qui se termine sur une merveilleuse note positive. J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que le professeur Dumbledore reprendra ses fonctions cet été pour la prochaine rentrée. Je vous souhaite à tous, une bonne nuit et d'excellentes vacances. N'oubliez pas que la rentrée se fera le 1er septembre et faites vos devoir avant le 30 août, s'il vous plait!

Elle se rassoit sur sa chaise avec un sourire radieux. Dès que Lys se lève, Sev voit son regard se voiler d'inquiétude. Il va immédiatement la rejoindre avec Drago sur ses talons.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lily, lui dit le blond. Mon père n'a pas pu le renvoyer, mais il a obtenu que Dumbledore ne pourra jamais te convoquer sans le présence du professeur Flitwick et celle du président du conseil d'administration, ça, c'est mon père. Crois moi, il ne laissera jamais rien t'arriver.

\- Merci, Drago. Mais si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais aimé ne jamais le revoir, Dumbledore, je veux dire. Ton père a été très gentil avec ma mère et moi

Ce soir-là, Lys se couche pour la dernière fois de l'année scolaire avec sa teigne de colocataire de chambre. Elle s'endort rapidement en rêvant de tout ce qu'elle fera cet été avec Olivier, Neville et Seavus. Elle sait que Sev n'a pas eu une super enfance la première fois. Elle en avait discuté un soir avec maman Tunia. Elle n'avait pas voulu entrer dans les détails, c'était la vie privée de Sev. Mais Tunia lui avait dit qu'il avait eu une enfance particulièrement difficile. Elles s'étaient promis de faire de leur mieux pour que Sev ait de bons souvenirs, cette fois.

\- Allez! Debout la marmotte! Entend Lys d'une voix lointaine.

\- Oh! Mia, tu as toujours une voix aussi mélodieuse le matin, grogne la Survivante. Tu ne pourrais pas me chanter un petit air tant que tu y es?

\- Rêves pas ma fille! Et dès que je le peux, je demande à un préfet si je peux partager une chambre avec une première année à la rentrée.

\- Parfait! Tu pourras porter des pulls et des pantalons trop petits pour toi! Dit Lys en entrant dans la salle de bain.

\- Pfffffff! Soupir Mia. Merde! J'ai pas pensée à ça! Lily! J'ai changée d'avis! Crie Mia.

\- Pas moi! Répond la jeune rouquine à travers la porte en bois.

C'est avec toutes ses possessions qui se trouvent à Poudlard dans sa poche qu'elle retrouve Nev et Sev à la table des Serpentard pour leur dernier petit déjeuner de l'année scolaire. Lily sourit en voyant Hermione porter un pull en laine rouge vin avec un « H » bleu marin dessus. Elle se prend une diligence avec Drago, Nev, Sev et Pansy. Lys s'assoit sur les genoux de Seavus pour faire de la place à la jeune fille. Seavus passe ses bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elle ne perde pas l'équilibre.

Le trio dit au revoir au deux Serpentard et vont se trouver un wagon pour eux. Lily et Neville jouent à la bataille explosive version potions et Sev sourit en se rappelant de leur premier voyage en train ensemble à la rentrée. Il jette un léger bouclier autour de lui pour qu'aucune carte ne lui explose à la figure, comme la dernière fois.

Au milieu du trajet, Ron Weasley se pointe dans leur compartiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demande Neville d'une voix menaçante.

\- C'est juste pour dire à Lily que maman à demandé à sa mère si elle voulait que Lily vienne à la maison avec nous et elle a accepté, alors à la sortie du train, tu viens avec nous.

\- Quoi! Il n'en est pas question! Premièrement, je n'ai pas été prévenue et deuxièmement, je n'en ai aucune envie.

\- T'as 11 ans, je te rappelles, lui dit le roux. Comme ta mère à dit oui, t'as pas le choix. À plus, Lys!

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça! Lui crie la jeune fille quand il est dans le couloir.

Lily s'écroule sur la banquette, le regard vague. C'est pas possible, maman Tunia n'aurait jamais acceptée ça! Elle sait ce que Mme Weasley a essayé de lui faire. De plus, Dobby est là pour veiller sur le courrier et sur leur mère. Comment c'est possible, si c'est vrai.

Lys se morfond tout le long du trajet pendant que Nev et Sev essayent de trouver une solution pour dépêtrer Lily de cette mascarade. Quand ils arrivent enfin à King's Cross, la jeune fille se précipite vers sa mère, Oli et grand-mère Augusta.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai? Demande Lys en se précipitant dans les bras de sa mère. Je suis vraiment obligée d'y aller?

\- Je suis désolée, Lys, lui dit Tunia avec douceur. Dobby vérifie le courrier par hibou, mais pas le courrier Moldu. Nous ne pensions pas que Mme Weasley se servirait de ce moyen de communication. Augusta l'a analysée et il y avait de la poudre de potion de soumission sur la lettre. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Lily, je te le jure.

\- Je te crois, maman. Combien de temps je vais être obligée de rester là-bas?

\- Pas plus de 3 jours, ma chérie. Et Dobby veillera sur toi. Personne ne s'en rendra compte.

Lys prend son frère dans ses bras, grand-mère Augusta, Nev et Sev y passent aussi. C'est la mine basse qu'elle va rejoindre les Weasley un peu plus loin sur le quai.

\- Ah! Lily, tu es là! On va pouvoir y aller.

Mme Weasley sort une longue ficelle en guise de portoloin et Lys se calle entre Fred et George qui l'accueillent avec un sourire entendu. Lily sent l'horrible sensation de transplanage. Elle trouve ça moins éprouvant avec Dobby que de cette façon.

Quand la famille Weasley atterrit avec Lys, Fred et George retiennent la jeune fille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Ils ont bien vue le comportement louche de Ron envers la petite Serdaigle et que leur mère l'invite à la maison alors qu'elle n'est proche de personne dans cette famille, c'est plus que bizarre. Ils auraient trouvé ça moins surprenant que la jeune fille passe quelques jours chez les Malefoy que chez eux. Mme Weasley guide Lily vers la chambre de sa fille, Ginny. Elle rentrera à Poudlard en septembre pour sa première année. Lily est vraiment perturbée de voir des affiches d'un garçon de son âge, des fois plus jeune, toujours le même, partout sur les murs. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux vert émeraude comme les siens, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair au dessus de l'œil droit et des lunettes rondes. C'est visiblement l'image que certains pensent qu'a Harry Potter. Des produits dérivés sorciers à l'effigie d'une personne qui n'existe même pas. Comme c'est ironique.

\- C'est qui ce gars? Demande la jeune Serdaigle.

\- Bin, c'est Harry Potter! Tout le monde sait ça! Dit la rousse avec véhémence.

Visiblement, Dumbledore a gardé pour lui ses soupçons sur le fait que Lys serait Harry Potter. Sinon, Mme Weasley n'aurait pas permise à sa fille de garder ces cochonneries dans sa chambre.

\- Désolée, mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait l'air de ça, s'excuse Lily.

Quand Ginny sort de sa chambre, Lily sort sa malle de sa poche et lui redonne sa vraie forme d'un mouvement du doigt et la scelle pour que seul elle ou Dobby puisse l'ouvrir. Elle avait réussi à inventer ce sort avec Sev quand elle lui avait parlé de Mia qui fouillait dans ses affaires.

\- Lily? Dit doucement la voix de Percy depuis le pas de la porte. Le dîner est prêt.

\- Merci, Percy. Tu veux m'accompagner?

\- Bien sûr, dit ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

Ils discutent de certaines règles de Poudlard en descendant les escalier vers la cuisine. Il lui fait un genre de quizz sur les règlements de l'école. Comme il veut devenir préfet en chef, il les connait presque par cœur.

\- C'est Sev qui s'y connait en règlements, lui dit Lys avec un tendre sourire en repensant à lui. Moi je ne fais que l'écouter quand il en parle.

\- Si tu veux devenir préfète, lui dit Percy en s'assoyant à sa droite, il faut que tu en connaisses le plus possible.

\- Je ne sais pas trop si j'aurai vraiment envie de cette responsabilité, lui dit la Serdaigle avec sérieux. Je trouve que veiller à la sécurité des autres doit être quelque chose de lourd à porter. Mais je sais que tu as les épaules pour le faire, Percy, rajoute Lily avec assurance.

Mme Weasley sert le repas et Ron n'attend même pas que tout le monde soit servie avant d'attaquer sa montagne de purée de pomme de terre.

\- Vous n'auriez pas une pelle? Demande Lys à Mme Weasley.

\- Surement dans le cabanon du jardin, pourquoi? Lui répond la matriarche rousse.

Lily tourne son regard vers Ron et Mme Weasley le réprimande immédiatement sur ses mauvaises manières à table. Fred et George ricanent en voyant leur petite frère rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, Percy et Ginerva le regardent avec dégoût alors que Mme Weasley lève les yeux au ciel.

Après le repas, Fred et George invitent la Serdaigle dans leur chambre. Ils lui montrent certaines de leurs inventions et Lys propose quelques trucs pour les améliorer quand ça concerne les potions. Elle leur explique un moyen moins long et plus simple pour changer la consistance de leurs potions.

\- Pourquoi Rogue ne nous a pas expliqué ça? Se demande George à haute voix.

\- Rogue? Demande Lys.

\- Ouais. C'était le prof de potions avant que Slug ne revienne les enseigner. Il était un bien meilleur prof! Dit Fred. Ce qui était génial, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il nous collait en retenue, on faisait des potions avec lui.

\- Quand on était en première année, on voulait savoir si il mettait un sort sur ses robes pour les faire voler ou si c'était un talent naturel, explique George.

\- Et finalement, c'était quoi? Demande la jeune fille avec intérêt.

\- On ne l'a jamais su, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- On s'est fait prendre à entrer en douce dans ses appartements, dit Fred.

\- On a jamais eu notre réponse, mais on a eu un mois de retenues, dit son jumeau.

Ils continuent leur histoire et Lily imagine bien l'air du Sev de 28 ans qui tirent les jumeaux Weasley pas une oreille de chaque main pour les sortir de son salon.

\- Mon jumeau me manque, soupir Lys en s'assoyant sur le lit d'un des frères, découragée.

George lui demande donc pourquoi elle est au Terrier au lieu d'être avec sa famille. Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle sent qu'elle peut leur faire confiance. Lily leur explique donc l'histoire de la lettre Moldue envoyée par leur mère à la sienne avec de la poudre de soumission dedans. Ils discutent un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley vienne aviser son invité involontaire qu'il est l'heure d'aller au lit. Elle souhaite une bonne nuit aux jumeaux, frappe à la porte de la chambre de Percy pour la même chose et rejoint Ginny dans la sienne. Elle prend place dans le lit de camps pas confortable pour une noise une fois qu'elle est dans son pyjama vert Serpentard. Après un petit mouvement du poignet pour rendre le lit de camps confortable et l'oreiller un peu plus plein de plumes, elle ferme les yeux en tenant son pendentif en forme de petit serpent aux yeux verts.

Une fois qu'elle est endormit, Dobby apparait dans la chambre et jette un léger bouclier, mais extrêmement puissant, autour de la jeune fille. Quand elle commence à s'agiter, l'elfe prend doucement sa main dans la sienne. Lily se détend immédiatement et dort paisiblement pour le reste de la nuit sans jamais savoir que Dobby l'a veillée tout ce temps.

Quand elle commence à doucement se réveiller, Dobby disparait dans un léger « pop ». Une fois qu'elle est bien réveillée, Lily se prend des vêtements de sport dans sa malle et se change avant que Ginny se réveille. Elle attache ses longs cheveux auburn en une queue de cheval et descend les marches en faisant le moins de bruit possible vers la porte de la cuisine. Elle sort dehors et commence à courir autour du terrain. Après le 2e tour, elle voit Percy qui sort la tête de la fenêtre de sa chambre et lui demande ce qu'elle peut bien être en train de faire à cette heure dehors. Elle lui propose de venir la rejoindre dans des vêtements confortables pour qu'elle lui montre.

Une fois qu'il l'a rejoint avec des vêtements plus ou moins adéquats pour bouger confortablement, Lys lui explique que son jumeau Moldu fait de la lutte et qu'ils ont cette habitude quand ils ne vont pas à l'école. Ils font de jogging et de la course ensemble le matin. C'est bon pour la santé et ça les aide à se concentrer le reste de la journée.

C'est ainsi que les deux adolescents se mettent alors à courir autour du terrain. Lily court souvent à reculons pour encourager Percy qui n'est visiblement pas habitué à faire des efforts physiques.

\- Allez Percy! Il ne reste qu'un demi tour et la course est finie, l'encourage la Serdaigle.

Ils entrent alors dans la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau avant de retourner dehors pour d'autres exercices d'endurance et de musculation. Pendant que Lily guide Percy dans ses exercices, les jumeaux les regardent un moment par la fenêtre et décident de venir les rejoindre, déjà habillés pour l'activité en cours.

\- On peut venir aussi? Demande les jumeaux en cœur.

\- C'est bon pour le Quidditch! Renchérit George.

\- Si vous ne vous moquez pas de nous, ça me va, dit la Serdaigle en regardant Percy pour qu'il donne son avis.

\- Pareil pour moi, répond le futur préfet en chef.

\- Parfait, dit Lys. Alors, 2 tours de terrain pour tout le monde! S'exclame la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

Quand ils sont tous les 4 physiquement épuisés, Percy plus que les 3 autres, ils s'étalent dans l'herbe fraiche un moment pour reprendre leur souffle.

Quand ils se sentent mieux, ils vont prendre chacun leur douche et se changer. Lily prend ensuite ses affaires de métamorphose pour commencer ses devoirs de vacances à la table de la cuisine. Elle est rapidement rejoint par Percy. Lys apprécie de plus en plus ce garçon. Mme Weasley est très surprise de trouver son invité avec Percy à faire ses devoirs au lieu d'être avec Ron. C'est avec lui, après tout, qu'elle doit devenir amie.

\- Ah! Vous faites déjà vos devoir de vacances, c'est bien, les encourage Molly. Je crois que Ron est réveillé maintenant, il pourra vous rejoindre.

C'est seulement quand l'odeur des saucisses grillées embaume l'air que Ron montre le bout de son nez dans la cuisine. Il regarde le parchemin bien rempli de Lily et plisse le nez de contrariété.

\- M'man, à quelle heure Mione arrive? Demande Ron à sa mère.

\- À 10h00, Ronny chou.

\- Moine? Demande Lys.

\- Hermione Granger, lui dit Percy, les yeux toujours dans son manuel de runes anciennes. Elle passe l'été ici, apparemment.

\- Vraiment? Demande Lily, incrédule. Elle ne veut pas passer de temps avec sa famille?

\- Il semblerait que non, lui répond le préfet sur le même ton.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, à ce que je vois.

\- Et tu as tout à fait raison. Mon petit frère à un goût douteux pour ses amis.

\- C'est parce qu'elle est Née-Moldue? Demande innocemment la Serdaigle.

\- Non! Ça n'a aucun rapport, lui assure Percy. Elle a fait perdre 100 points à Gryffondor pour une stupidité sans nom, elle hurle dans la bibliothèque, elle se prend pour la maîtresse des lieux dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Quand on lui reproche quelque chose, elle se sert du fait qu'elle est Née-Moldue et crie au scandale pour se faire passer pour une victime. Cette fille est une plaie!

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi, mon ami, dit Lys avec un petit rictus.


	11. Chapter 11

À 10h00 pile, la lionne ébouriffé fait son entrée dans la maison des Weasley avec sa malle. Mme Weasley guide Granger vers la chambre de Ginny. Lys se demande bien comment elles vont faire pour dormir toutes les 3 dedans. Percy semble lire dans ses pensées en lui disant qu'il peut lui faire de la place dans la sienne. Elle accepte avec plaisir. Ne plus voir des gros plans de ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir physiquement, partout sur les murs, au réveil. Quel calvaire! Et cette petite rousse qui pense devenir la futur Lady Potter. Lys est certaine que Ginerva se pratique à embrasser sur les affiches de Potter. Pendant l'avant-midi, Lily va dans la chambre de Ginerva pour voir comment Mme Weasley s'est organisée pour les caller toutes les trois dans cette chambre aussi grande qu'un placard à balais de Poudlard. Elle ouvre les yeux ronds quand elle voit que le lit de camps et sa malle ne sont plus là.

\- Oh! Lily, je t'ai installée avec Hermione et Ron. Sa chambre est beaucoup plus grande. Ça ne te dérage pas, j'espère.

\- En fait, Percy m'a proposé de partager sa chambre si celle de Ginerva n'était pas assez grande. Je vais y transférer mes affaires. Merci beaucoup de demander, Mme Weasley.

Sans un mot de plus, elle va dans la chambre de Ron et rend sa malle légère comme une plume pour l'amener dans la chambre du préfet. Fred et George avaient entendu la conversation et entrent dans la chambre de leur petit frère pour prendre le lit de camps et l'installer dans le coin que leur montre Percy. La jeune fille soupir de soulagement en s'assoyant lourdement sur le lit de fortune, collé au mur opposé d'où se trouve celui de l'adolescent.

\- Tu veux faire quoi, maintenant? Demande Percy.

\- Aucune idée, répond Lys en haussant les épaules. Éviter Granger, ton petit frère et ta sœur, ça compte pour une activité?

\- Alors je suis toujours occupé, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Écoutes, je vois bien que tu n'es pas ici par choix. Je sais pas trop ce qui se passe ni pourquoi tu es là, pas que je m'en plaigne, mais je ne comprends pas tout. Mais si tu veux que le temps passe vite ici, tiens toi occupée, ça va aider.

\- Merci, Percy. C'est gentil de me dire ça. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il lui explique qu'il était en train d'essayer d'écrire une lettre à Pénélope Dauclair.

\- Le mot essayer est le plus important de la phrase, dit le roux. Je suis nul pour ces trucs!

\- Mais non, la romance, c'est comme n'importe quoi, dit Lys en s'installant à côté de lui. Ça s'apprend. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais qu'elle sache, exactement.

\- Qu'elle me plait, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Que je la trouve magnifique, brillante, rayonnante, pleine de vie et que je me sens bien quand on est ensemble.

\- C'est un très bon début.

\- Mais je ne peux pas lui écrire ça comme ça! S'indigne Percy.

\- Percy, il faut que je t'explique un truc, concernant les filles, de super important. Quoi que ça doit être la même chose pour les gars. Si tu veux une réponse claire, il faut que tu poses une question claire. Elle peut être la fille la plus intelligente du monde, elle n'est pas devin! Si tu es trop subtile, tu auras l'air, soit louche, soit pas intéressé tant que ça. Mais si tu ne l'es pas assez, elle pourrait penser que c'est une mauvaise blague ou un pari.

\- Pourquoi ça? Je ne ferait jamais ça!

\- Toi, non. Mais d'autre, oui. Personne, en général, ne parle de ses sentiments avec désinvolture. Il y a toujours une certaine gêne, une retenue, une hésitation. Mais il faut aussi qu'elle comprenne ce que tu veux lui transmettre comme message.

Percy se décide donc à lui montrer le parchemin qu'il avait commencé pour Pénélope. Après presque 2 heures de réécriture, sous la supervision précieuse de Lily, il est enfin satisfait. Il attache donc la lettre à la patte de Errol, le hibou de la famille Weasley, qui s'envole vers Miss Dauclair.

\- Parles moi un peu d'elle, lui dit Lys en se rassoyant sur le lit de camps. Je sais qu'elle commencera sa 6e année dans la même maison que moi en septembre. Je lui ai parlé quelques fois dans la salle commune, mais pas beaucoup. Mais je l'aime bien. Elle est toujours gentille et souriante, dit Lys, enjouée.

\- En fait, on a commencé à discuter en 2e année, dans un cours commun de métamorphose. J'avais toute la misère de Merlin à transformer mon scarabée en bouton. Je crois qu'elle m'a pris en pitié, parce qu'elle est venue me voir et m'a expliqué comment faire. Et pour toi? Je sais que tu es encore très jeune, mais tu traines toujours avec Longdubas et Prince dans les couloirs et vous mangez ensemble à la table des Serpentard. Il y en aurait pas un des deux qui…?

Lily se met alors à rougir comme une pivoine. Elle lui explique que Nev est un frère pour elle, mais Sev, c'est différent. Et avec ce qu'elle a vue dans le miroir du Rised, sans lui parlé de la Pierre, la trouble beaucoup. Elle lui explique ce qui était écrit autour du miroir et le regard de Percy se fait lointain un moment. Il a l'air de réfléchir intensément.

\- Ça me semble logique, finit par murmurer le préfet. Ce que ton cœur désire le plus, c'est d'être heureuse avec Prince. Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, fais moi signe.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, dit Lys avec un immense sourire. Bon, je vais aller voir si les jumeaux ne fond rien exploser. À plus tard.

Lily saute de son lit, donne un bizou rapide sur la joue de Percy et sort dans un tourbillon de cheveux auburn de la chambre.

\- Le dîner est prêt! Hurle la voix de Molly Weasley partout dans la maison qui tient comme par magie.

Pendant le repas, Lily s'assoit entre Percy et George, qui est à côté de son jumeau. Molly pince les lèvres en voyant la Serdaigle s'assoir. Elle part dans deux jours et ne s'est en rien rapprochée de Ron et Hermione. Elle passe son temps avec Percy et parfois les jumeaux. Bien sûr, elle aime tout ses enfants. Mais ces trois là sont ceux à qui elle porte le moins d'attention. Elle passe son temps à confondre les jumeaux, tant qu'à Percy, il a toujours été un enfant indépendant. Elle ne s'en occupe plus vraiment depuis longtemps. Il prend ses repas à la table, dort sous son toit, elle paye ses effets scolaires et ses biens matériels, mais à part ça, Percy se débrouille tout seul depuis une éternité.

Quand elle a apprise, part Dumbledore, à la mort des Potter, que Ron irait à Poudlard en même temps que le Survivant, il est devenu, plus ou moins, son enfant préféré avec sa sœur, Ginny. Tous les espoirs de la famille repose sur les épaules de la jeune sorcière. Elle lui a acheté tous les produits dérivés du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu en lui rentrant dans la tête qu'elle deviendra la prochaine Lady Potter si elle joue bien. Alors que Ron et Hermione devaient être les meilleurs amis de ce garçon. Dumbledore lui avait même donné une belle avance pour ça. Il lui avait promis que dès que Potter serait ami avec ces deux là, il lui enverrait un bon montant par mois. Mais voilà, Potter n'était jamais apparu. Dumbledore lui avait dit que sa tante avait mise les voiles avec son fils et son neveu en Amérique et après, POUF! Envolés. Mais elle avait une chance de se reprendre avec cette gamine qui n'a rien de spécial. Mais bon, si Dumbledore lui demande de faire en sorte que ces 3 enfants se rapprochent et qu'elle a un bonne récompense pour ça, pourquoi pas. Mais pour l'instant, c'est mal partie.

\- Après le déjeuner, vous irez dégnomer le jardin, dit Molly, d'une voix autoritaire. Les filles, vous pouvez faire autre chose, si vous voulez.

\- Merci, Mme Weasley, dit son invitée non consentante. Mais comme je vie du côté Moldu, j'aimerais bien voir comment on fait, pour dégnomer un jardin sorcier. Je peux venir avec vous, les gars? Demande Lys aux jumeaux.

\- Bien sûr! Répondent les garçons en cœur.

Ce qui faire rire Lys d'une voix cristalline. Elle fait souvent ça avec Oli et ça fait rire maman Tunia et rend fou Sev.

C'est en voyant la petite Serdaigle rire aux éclats avec Percy et les jumeaux dans le jardin que Molly finit par comprendre pourquoi elle ne s'approche pas de Ron, de Hermione et d'elle. Le pull de soumission. Ce petit Malefoy de malheur lui avait interdit d'approcher Ron et ses parents et elle avait réagit en conséquence. Même si elle ne s'en rappelle plus, la commende reste quand même. Et ce petit Prince de ses deux qui lui avait dit de ne jamais écouter Hermione. Il ne lui reste que Ginny. Molly pourra toujours demander à Dumbledore de défaire la commande une fois à Poudlard à la rentrée. Mais en attendant, elle devra prendre son mal en patience. Elle sait que Percy et les jumeaux ne sont pas malléables pour tout l'or de Gringotts. Elle lâche alors un long soupir en regardant, par la fenêtre de la cuisine, ces 4 adolescents s'amuser comme des petits fous.

Elle devrait être heureuse que Percy se permette, pour une fois, de réagir comme un adolescent de son âge. De se rapprocher un peu de ses frères. Mais l'agacement de Molly envers la situation l'en empêche.

Quand les jumeaux avaient réussis à faire comprendre à la Serdaigle que le dégnomage du jardin n'était ni douloureux ni néfaste pour les gnomes de jardin, elle avait finit par se prendre au jeu. Elle ne se cachait pas de faire discrètement de la magie sans baguette en compagnie de Percy et les jumeaux. La première fois, ils ont eu l'air surpris, mais ils n'ont pas posé de questions et ont profité du spectacle. Un gnome de jardin faisait des acrobaties dans les airs pendant que Lys le guidait du doigt.

Quand ils rentrent enfin à l'intérieur, encore secoués par des spasmes de leur hilarité, Hermione s'approche de Lys pour lui proposer de faire leur devoir de métamorphose.

\- Merci, mais je l'ai déjà fini, dit la Serdaigle. Et je fais déjà mes devoir avec Percy. Désolée.

Elle retourne dehors avec les jumeaux pendant que le préfet remonte à sa chambre. Une fois près du cabanon du jardin, George sort 3 balais et en tend un à Lys. Tout l'après midi, ils volent dans la propriété Weasley. Lily a envie d'explorer un peu. Fred leur propose donc d'aller voir les Lovegood.

\- Maman ne les aime pas, mais nous, on les trouve cool! Le père Lovegood publie chaque mois un genre de mélange entre le magazine et le journal. Ça s'appelle « Le Chicaneur ». ça parle de tout ce que la Gazette du Sorcier snobe. Et sa fille, Luna, elle est… particulière. Tu veux y aller?

\- Pourquoi pas?!

Ils restent donc sur leur balais et vont vers une maison qui ressemble un peu au Terrier où tout semble tenir par magie.

Lys amorce la descente avec son balais en suivant les jumeaux. Ils arrivent devant la maison à sur la porte, il y a un écriteau qui dit de ne pas toucher aux fruits dirigeables, ils explosent. Lily se calle donc entre les jumeaux pour s'éloigner les arbustes fruitiers. George frappe à la porte et se recule d'un pas. Lys se demande bien comment c'est possible que Molly Weasley confonde toujours Fers et George, Lily ne se trompa jamais elle quand ils discutent. Même de dos elle arrive à faire la différence.

La porte s'ouvre, ce qui sort la Serdaigle de ses pensées. Une jeune fille de son âge est dans l'embrasure de la porte et les regarde de ses grand yeux bleus océan et rêveurs.

\- Salut Luna! Dit joyeusement Fred. On est venu vous présenter Lily, à ton père et toi. Elle passe quelques jours à la maison.

La Luna en question pose un regard scrutateur sur la jeune fille devant elle. Son air absent fait maintenant place à une concentration démesurée. Après quelques secondes un doux sourire se dessine sur son visage aux trais fins et elle les laisse entrer. Elle les guide vers une pièce au sous-sol. Sur la porte est écrit : « Éditeur en chef, Le Chicaneur ». Luna frappe à la porte et un homme leur ouvre. Il a les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux blond blé que sa fille.

\- Papa, Fred et George sont venu nous présenter Lily, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu à son père.

Comme si tout les deux savaient quelque chose que les trois autres ignoraient totalement.

\- Ah! Excellent! Venez, venez, les invite le journaliste.

Lys, les jumeaux et Luna sont installés sur de gros coussins confortables pendant que Xenophilius Lovegood leur parle de leur prochain voyage, en France, pour trouver un bicorne.

\- Ça a l'air génial! Dit Lys qui ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était un bicorne. Vous pensez qu'on peut faire des potions avec des morceaux de bicorne?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit doucement Luna avec un sourire. Si on trouve quelque chose, je t'en amènerai.

\- Luna entre à Poudlard pour sa 1e année en septembre, précise son père.

\- Je suis contente! On va pouvoir se revoir! Dit Lily, qui avait accrochée avec Luna aussi rapidement qu'avec ses amis de Serpentard.

Xenophilius lui explique que la plus part des gens se moquent de leurs quêtes pour trouver des créatures magiques qui n'a pas été répertoriées.

\- Pour les Moldus, les licornes et les dragons n'existent pas, dit Lys en haussant les épaules. Mais ils sont bien réels quand même. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les Nargoles et les bicornes ne le seraient pas. Les hypogriphes n'existaient pas pour les sorciers avant qu'on en voit. J'imagine que c'est la même chose pour ces êtres là.

Environ 30 minutes avant l'heure du dîner, Lys et les jumeaux disent au revoir aux Lovegood et repartent vers le Terrier sur leur balais.

Pendant le dîner, Mme Weasley demande à Lys et les jumeaux comment ils ont occupé leur après-midi pendant que Mr Weasley posait des questions vraiment débiles à Hermione sur le monde Moldu. Lys lui parle de sa rencontre avec les Lovegood et de leur projet de trouver un bicorne en France.

\- Ça n'existe pas, les bicornes, dit Hermione avec dédain.

\- Et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'aurais pas dit la même choses des licornes i peine 3 ans? Demande la Serdaigle en levant un sourcil inquisiteur. Pour une Née-Moldue qui a grandit dans ce monde et qui découvre la vie sorcière, tu n'es pas très ouverte d'esprit!

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport! S'écrit Hermione. Les bicornes n'existent pas, point!

\- C'est vrai que si ce n'est pas écrit dans un livre, ça n'existe pas, dit doucement Lys en se callant dans sa chaise, entre Percy et George.

Hermione se lève alors de table et monte les marches vers la chambre de Ron dans un pas rageur. Percy tape alors dans la main de Lily sous la table avec un sourire fier. Certes, il a perdu 5 mornilles, mais ça en valait la peine.


	12. Chapter 12

Quand Lily et Percy sont confortablement assis, chacun sur leur lit dans la chambre du préfet, la porte s'ouvre à la volée pour laisser entrer les jumeaux.

\- Jamais nous n'aurions pensés avoir un frère aussi fourbe, dirent-ils en même temps avec un grand sourire qui leur barre le visage.

\- Parier sur le moment de la prochaine explosion de Granger! Renchérit Fred.

\- C'est indigne de toi, Perce! Rajoute George.

\- Et en plus, dit Lys, il a perdu!

Les 4 adolescents s'écroulent alors, hilares. George sur le lit de camps et Fred sur celui de son grand frère.

\- Vous savez quoi, leur dit Lys en se tenant les côtes. Vous êtes mes Gryffondor préférés!

George se tourne alors vers elle et se met à la chatouiller sans retenue. Fred et Percy viennent le rejoindre pour faire la même chose. Après cet intermède de chatouilles sans merci, c'est essoufflés que Mme Weasley les trouve pour dire à Lily qu'il est l'heure de dormir.

Après une douche et s'être mise en pyjama, c'est au son de la voix de Percy qui lit tout haut son livre d'arithmancie qu'elle ferme les yeux. Elle s'endort beaucoup plus rapidement et dans un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit la veille.

Pendant la nuit, Dobby revient et lance, une fois de plus, un bouclier autour de la jeune fille. Il lui prend encore la main quand elle fronce les sourcils et murmure dans son sommeil. L'elfe reste près d'elle, assit sur le bord du lit de camps à tenir la main de sa petite Maîtresse Lys. Depuis qu'il est au service de cette famille, il ne s'est jamais sentit aussi utile. Pourtant, on ne lui demande pas grand choses. Il aide Maîtresse Tunia pour le ménage, les repas et parfois dans son laboratoire quand elle fait des testes pour des médicaments. La femme Moldue lui explique tout avec une infinie patience. Comment couper certaines choses, comment en peser d'autres et pourquoi il ne faut jamais mélanger certaines choses ensemble et ce que ça donnerait. Il se sent beaucoup plus à sa place dans cet appartement Moldu que dans le Manoir sorcier des Malefoy. Il sent sa magie intérieur beaucoup plus en paix. Et petite Maîtresse Lys lui avait formellement interdit de se punir. C'était le seul ordre qu'il ait reçu depuis qu'il est à son service. Pas de doigts dans la porte du four, pas de coup de lampe sur la tête, pas de brûlures avec la bouilloire ou d'oreille coincée dans une fenêtre, jamais. Il n'a jamais eu mal depuis qu'il est au service de cette famille. Bien sûr, ils lui demandent des choses, mais c'est toujours une question, jamais un ordre, sauf celui de ne jamais se faire de mal. Ce sont des : Dobby peux-tu? Dobby pourrais-tu? Dobby accepterais-tu?. On lui demande aussi son opinion pour des choses qui, avant, ne le concernait pas du tout. Maîtresse Tunia lui avait demandé où il aimerait dormir, elle avait donc aménagé un coin dans son bureau juste pour lui. Avec sa couleur préféré et le gros coussin le plus confortable sur lequel il avait dormit. Maîtresse Tunia avait l'air de se sentir coupable au début, de le faire dormir par terre sur un gros coussin. Mais comme Dobby avait insisté, elle l'avait laissé faire en lui faisant promettre de lui dire si il avait besoin d'autre chose. Il avait aussi une petite table de chevet avec un sort d'extension indétectable, que Lady Augusta avait posé dessus pour que Dobby y mette tout ce qu'il veut. Mais Dobby n'avait rien, avant d'arriver chez les Smith/Prince. Le jeune Maître Sev lui avait demandé si il savait lire. Dobby s'était sentit très coupable en disant que non. Mais Maître Sev avait alors décidé de lui apprendre à lire, à écrire et à compter. Dobby aidait aussi Maître Oli quand il devait faire ses échauffements pour la lutte dans le salon. En un claquement de doigts, Dobby rangeait tout les meubles contre les murs et un tapis d'entrainement apparaissait sur le plancher. Dobby avait rougit sous les compliments du Moldu musclé pour son exploit. Pour Dobby, ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire, mais l'elfe comprenait que c'était beaucoup pour Maître Oli.

Quand le soleil commence à pointer le bout de son nez, Dobby sort de sa rêverie, retire doucement sa main de celle de sa petite Maîtresse Lys et disparait pour la journée. Quand Lily est bien réveillée, elle remet ses vêtements de sport et retourne dehors pour faire la même chose que la veille. 20 minutes plus tard, elle est rejoint par Percy et les jumeaux qui sont prêts pour l'entrainement matinal.

Presque toute la journée, Lys est dans la chambre de Percy à faire ses devoirs de vacances. Si elle les termine maintenant, elle aura la paix pour le reste de l'été chez elle. Elle a reçue une lettre commune de Oli, Sev et maman Tunia dans la matinée. Ils leur demandaient comment elle allait et ce qu'il se passait au Terrier. Elle avait répondu avec empressement et donné sa lettre à Columbia pour qu'elle leur rapporte.

Plus elle pense à son départ le lendemain, plus le temps semble long. Ginerva n'a que les mots Harry Potter à la bouche en croyant dur comme fer qu'il sera enfin à Poudlard quand elle y entrera, comme si il l'attendait ELLE pour se montrer au grand jour. Ron et Hermione essayent de s'incruster dans les conversations qu'elle a avec parfois les jumeaux, parfois Percy ou parfois les trois en même temps.

En soirée, Lys est avec Percy à regarder les étoiles et noter quelques trucs sur son parchemin pour le devoir d'astronomie quand un mouvement à sa droite lui fait tourner la tête. Un espèce de gros mulot court après un gros rat brun clair. Elle tend la main et attire le rat vers elle et le prend doucement dans ses mains.

\- Shhhhh, Croutard, tout va bien, lui murmure la jeune fille en le caressant doucement. Le gros méchant mulot est partie maintenant.

Le corps crispé du rat se détend sous ses caresses. Elle flatte doucement la patte gauche du rat et remarque qu'il lui manque un doigt. Elle imagine qu'il doit s'être battu avec d'autres rats et que l'un d'entre eux l'a mordu. Percy lui explique que Croutard était son rat avant, mais quand Ron a été accepté à Poudlard, sa mère lui a offert son rat.

\- Ça ne se fait pas! S'indigne la jeune fille. T'enlever ton animal de compagnie pour le donner à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est cruel!

\- Je m'en suis remis, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assure le préfet. Et en plus, Croutard et Ron se ressemblent beaucoup. Ils vont bien ensemble. Ils ne font que dormir et manger.

Lys pouffe doucement en mettant le rat sur son épaule pour que le mulot ne lui court pas après une nouvelle fois.

Elle va ensuite se coucher pour sa dernière nuit au Terrier. Cette nuit encore, Dobby la veille jusqu'au matin.

Pendant son sommeil, Lys fait le même cauchemar que d'habitude, mais c'est comme si pour la première fois, il était complet.

Elle est bébé et est dans une maison à deux étages. Sa maman Lily joue avec elle dans un salon, sur un tapis épais et confortable, mais elle l'appelle Harry. Sa mère semble sentir que quelque chose change. Elle prend son bébé dans ses bras et regarde à la fenêtre ce qui se passe.

\- Lily, c'est lui! Crie une voix masculine. Si tu lui donnes Harry, il nous laissera en vie!

\- Mais t'es complètement malade, Potter! S'écrit la jeune femme en resserrant ses bras autour de son enfant.

\- On nous a trahit, Lily. Il va entrer, c'est inévitable. Des enfants, on peut en faire d'autres. Mais toi et moi, si on meurt, c'est finit et il tuera Harry de toutes façons.

\- J'aime mieux mourir en essayant de sauver mon enfant que de vivre sans lui. Potter! Tu es un monstre! Tu l'as toujours été! Sev n'aurait JAMAIS dit une chose pareil!

\- Sev, Sev, Sev! Tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche depuis qu'on est ensemble! J'en ai assez de l'entendre! James gifle alors sa femme avec une telle force qu'elle tombe au sol en protégeant son bébé. J'aurais peut-être dû te laisser te marier avec lui finalement!

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé aussi, affirme sa femme. La seule chose que tu as fait de bien dans ta misérable vie, c'est cet enfant!

Sur ce, Lily monte les escalier vers la chambre du bébé. Lys, alors Harry, voit sa mère couper l'intérieur de la paume de sa main avec sa baguette et verse des goûtes de sang sur la couverture du petit lit à barreaux. Elle enroule son bébé de la couverture et commence une litanie en vieux gaélique que Lys ne comprend pas. Une lueur dorée entour le bébé, ce qui prouve à la mère que le rituel a marché. Elle s'agenouille devant le lit pour regarder le bébé dans les yeux, ses yeux.

\- Mon bébé, maman t'aime. Maman t'aime très, très fort. Tu dois être courageux, mon bébé. Tu dois être fort. Je sais qu'un jour, tu te rappelleras de cette nuit. Je veux que tu saches que je t'ai toujours infiniment aimé, mon amour. Tu as été ma raison de vivre et de me battre à la seconde où j'ai sue que tu allais venir au monde. Peut importe ton père, peut importe le pourquoi du comment, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, Harry Pétunia.

La porte s'ouvre alors avec fracas et la femme se redresse de tout son corps pour protéger son bébé.

\- Pas Harry, je vous en supplie, ayez pitié!

\- Pousses toi! Espèce d'idiote!

\- Tuez moi à sa place, mais pas Harry, je vous en prie!

\- Je sais que j'ai fait une promesse à Severus, mais si tu ne me laisses pas le choix… Avada Kedavra!

Une lumière verte aveugle le bébé pendant que sa mère tombe sur le sol, morte avant même d'atteindre le plancher.

Lily se réveille en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle sent des bras s'enrouler autour d'elle, dans un cocon chaud et rassurant. Mais ce n'est pas ceux de Sev ou d'Oli, comme à chaque fois qu'elle fait un cauchemar. Quand sa vue s'habitue enfin à la noirceur, ses yeux plongent dans ceux, vert balle de tennis de Dobby. Une fois rassurée sur l'identité de son protecteur, elle entour doucement la taille de l'elfe et enfouie son visage dans sa petite épaule recouverte d'un drap propre à l'odeur de lessive que maman Tunia a modifié en chandail.

\- Petite Maîtresse Lys, tout va bien, dit doucement Dobby en lui caressant les cheveux. C'était juste un mauvais rêve, Dobby est là, petite Maîtresse Lys.

\- Je me souviens, maintenant, sanglote Lys. Il voulait me donner à se monstre pour qu'il ne le tue pas. Il a dit… il a dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils pourraient avoir d'autres enfants plus tard.

\- Qui a dit ça, petite Maîtresse Lys?

\- Potter, murmure Lily, qui se sent trahit malgré elle.

Dobby sait très bien que tout le monde au condo Smith/Prince ne parle du père de petite Maîtresse Lys qu'en disant Potter. Comme si il ne méritait pas d'avoir un prénom, ou pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et cet individu. Maintenant, Dobby comprend pourquoi. Quel sorcier donnerait son enfant de la sorte pour sauver sa vie? Même Lord Malefoy, qui était vue comme un sorcier froid et sans émotion, retournerait la terre entière pour sauver la vie de son fils. Une fois sa petite Maîtresse rassurée, il l'aide à se recoucher dans le lit de camps. Dobby caresse le front et les cheveux de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme.

À son réveille le matin, Lily fait comme les deux matins précédents. Se donner physiquement l'aide à évacuer son souvenir de cette nuit. Elle devra en parler à Sev à son retour à la maison. Elle est rejointe rapidement par Percy, George et Fred. Ils ont l'air de se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas, mais ils ne disent rien, pour l'instant. Lys courrait plus vite que d'habitude, tapait plus fort dans un sac de sable qu'elle avait fait apparaître, faisait plus de redressements assis que les deux matins précédents et se jeta un Silencio à elle-même avant de se mettre à hurler sa rage en silence.

Une fois qu'ils sont tout les 4 douchés et changés, les 3 Weasley prennent Lys avec eux et l'entrainent dans la chambre de Percy. Lys, assise sur son lit et les 3 autres, sur celui de Percy.

\- Ça suffit, dit Percy d'un ton aussi doux qu'autoritaire. Dis nous ce qui se passe.

\- Ce n'est rien, soupire la jeune fille.

\- Mouais, invente ça à quelqu'un d'autre, dit George.

\- Tu sais que tu peux nous parler, renchérit Fred. Si c'est parce que tu as peur qu'on a parle à notre mère…

\- C'est bon, soupire Lys en se couchant sur le dos en regardant le plafond. Vous savez que ma mère est Moldue et mon jumeau aussi?

\- Oui, répondent les 3 frères.

\- Mon père ne l'était pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a sut qu'un Sang-Pur avait épousé une Moldue et avait eu des enfants avec elle, il a essayé de nous tuer, tous.

Les Weasley gardent le silence pour l'encourager à continuer son histoire.

\- Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de ce soir là. Le mari de ma mère lui a dit de le laisser nous tuer et il les laisserait tranquille. Que de toutes façons, des enfants, ils pouvaient en faire d'autres après. J'ai toujours sue que ce mec était un salop. Mais quand je me suis réveillée avec ce souvenir encore en tête, je me suis sentit tellement trahie! Mon propre géniteur qui voulait me jeter en pâture à ce monstre pour avoir la paix! Alors j'ai passé ma frustration dans nos exercices de se matin.

Des larmes se mettent alors à couler sur ses joues et elle se retrouve entourée de 3 Weasley qui la serrent fort dans leurs bras. Ce débordement d'affection l'aide à reprendre un peu du poil de la bête avant de retourner chez elle.

À midi, elle a sa malle avec elle. Elle prend Percy, Fred et George dans ses bras, souhaite un bon reste d'été à tout le monde. Molly s'approche alors d'elle et le regarde de haut.

\- La moindre des politesses est de nous remercier pour notre hospitalité, dit Molly avec condescendance.

\- Perce qu'envoyer une lettre à ma mère avec de la poudre de soumission, c'est ce que vous appelez de l'hospitalité? Demande la jeune fille d'une voix forte et le regard accusateur.

Mr Weasley pousse un hoquet de surprise, Percy et les jumeaux regardent leur mère d'un regard noir et Ron, Ginerva et Hermione n'ont pas l'air surpris pour une noise. Lys entend un claquement dû au transplanage humain et se tourne vers le son.

\- Êtes-vous prête, Miss Smith?

\- Tout à fait! Merci infiniment d'être venu me chercher, Lord Malefoy, dit Lys en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Le Lord blond prend alors la malle de la jeune fille de la main gauche et propose son bras droit à la jeune Serdaigle. Elle passe timidement sa main dans le creux de son coude et se sent transplaner.


	13. Chapter 13

Lys atterrit durement sur le sol du Hall d'entrée du Manoir Longdubas. Lord Malefoy la tient fermement pour qu'elle ne s'étale pas comme une crêpe au sol. Elle remercie chaleureusement Lord Malefoy, réduit sa malle pour la mettre dans sa poche et se précipite dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Comment ça c'est passé, ma chérie, lui demande la pharmacienne en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Lys lui explique alors son séjour au Terrier dans les moindres détails. Elle voit, du coin de l'œil, le visage, qui était impassible du Lord blond, se crispé de plus en plus pendant son récit. Elle explique que la présence de Percy, Fred et George l'a beaucoup aidé à passer à travers cette invitation imposée et qu'elle ne veut plus jamais y retourner. Mme Weasley a fait de son mieux pour la rapprocher de son dernier fils, de sa fille et de Granger.

\- Granger! Cette insupportable Mis-je-sais-tout? S'exclame Sev en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Ouais, dit sombrement la Serdaigle. Elle passe tout son été là bas. C'est à se demander si elle aime vraiment sa famille. Je me demandais, Lord Malefoy, pourquoi est-ce vous qui êtes venu me chercher? Pas que je m'en plaigne, le visage horrifié de Mme Weasley et celui, rouge brique de Ronald étaient magnifiques. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous êtes déplacé pour moi.

\- Et bien, Miss Smith, j'ai quelque chose d'un peu… délicat à vous annoncer. Je crois que vous devriez vous assoir, mademoiselle.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Lily, Lord Malefoy.

\- Donc, Lily, reprit Mr Malefoy, quand je vous ai rencontré à l'infirmerie après l'agression de Dumbledore, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de vraiment particulier quand j'étais à proximité de vous et votre mère. C'était très étrange, c'est comme si ma magie reconnaissait les vôtres.

\- Les nôtres? Demande la gamine. Maman est Moldue, non?

\- Oui, mais pas tout à fait, essaye d'expliquer Lord Malefoy. J'en ai discuté avec Mme Smith et Lady Longdubas. Elles ont toutes les deux acceptées que je vérifie dans les souvenirs de votre mère le pourquoi de ce phénomène.

Lucius s'assoit donc en face de Lily et s'approche d'elle sur son fauteuil dans le salon d'hiver du Manoir Longdubas. Il lui dit que quand sa grand-mère maternelle était enceinte de sa mère biologique, il y a eu un accident dans le Londres Moldu, à proximité du Ministère de la Magie. Son père, le Lord Malefoy de l'époque, avait entendu une explosion et avait vue une femme dans la trentaine, enceinte, avec une petite fille de 3 ans à ses côtés. Il n'a pas prit le temps de réfléchir deux secondes et s'est précipité pour les protéger d'une éventuelle nouvelle explosion, qui ne tarda pas à venir. Sa magie instinctive fit alors un bouclier autour d'eux. La grande partie de la magie du bouclier fut absorbé par le fétus de la mère et une légère quantité dans le corps de la petite fille. Bref, si il n'y avait pas eu cette incident, la mère biologique de Lily ne serait jamais née sorcière. Elle aurait été une Moldue comme les autres. Ce qui fait donc que Lily a la moitié de ses pouvoirs de la famille Malefoy et l'autre, de la famille de son géniteur. Les Potter.

\- Vous savez… qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, demande nerveusement la jeune fille en le regardant dans les yeux tout en se tortillant les doigts de nervosité.

\- Ce que j'aimerais faire, Miss Smith, si votre famille et vous l'acceptez, c'est de vous reconnaître comme membre de la famille Malefoy. Vous êtes magiquement ma nièce, Lily. Vos mères, biologique et adoptive, sont mes jeunes sœurs devant la magie. Il en va ainsi de votre frère. Et quoi que vous choisissiez, sachez que je ferai toujours mon possible pour protéger la vie de celle qui a sauvé mon fils.

\- Je vous remercie, Lord Malefoy, mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

\- Vous avez tenu tête à Dumbledore, Lily. Ce que des sorciers âgés et ou très puissants ne se sont jamais permis de faire. Je vous en serai toujours reconnaissant. Je vous ai vue faire de la magie sans baguette pour rétrécir votre malle, dit Lucius, pour changer de sujet. Je n'ai jamais vue un enfant de votre âge maîtriser aussi bien ses pouvoirs. Personnellement, la seule chose que je peux faire sans baguette, c'est d'attirer cette dernière à moi. Avez-vous toujours eu autant de facilité?

\- Oui, dit Lys en haussant les épaules. Pour moi, utiliser ma magie, c'est comme me servir de mon bras. C'est une partie de mon corps que je peux utiliser comme bon me semble. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est instinctif.

Lucius dit alors qu'il croit que c'est la magie des Potter combinée à celle des Malefoy qui lui permet de faire ça. Les Potter ont tenté pendant plus de 800 ans de s'unir à la famille Malefoy sans perdre leur nom. Mais comme les Malefoy ne font que des fils, ils n'ont jamais réussi et ne voulaient pas qu'un Malefoy soit celui qui en bénéficierait.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est pour cette raison que Potter a obligé ma mère à l'épouser? Demande Lily, les yeux embués de larmes. Il a essayé de tuer celui qui aurait dû être mon père pour une question débile de pouvoir?

\- Celui qui aurait dû être votre père? Demande le Lord en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

\- Maman Lily était en couple avec Severus Rogue, lui explique Lys. Potter la harcelait pour qu'elle sorte avec lui et il s'en prenait toujours à son petit-ami. Pendant leur 6e année, vous le savez, Potter et un autre gars ont envoyé Mr Rogue rencontrer un loup-garou transformé. Après ça, Potter a dit à ma mère que si elle ne sortait pas avec lui, il tuerait Rogue… Êtes-vous Legilimen, Mr Malefoy?

\- Je me débrouille, pourquoi cette question?

\- Si je mets un souvenir à la surface de mon esprit, seriez-vous capable de le voir?

\- Sans aucun doute, vous pouvez faire ça?

Lys acquiesce et le regarde dans les yeux. Elle sent la présence dans son esprit et pense très fort à son cauchemar de la nuit passée. Quand le souvenir est fini, Lily n'a pas besoin d'expulser Lucius pour qu'il se retire en douceur de sa tête.

\- Salazar! Cet homme était un monstre! S'exclame le blond.

\- Et ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui lui a fait pour qu'elle tombe enceinte de moi, murmure Lys en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

\- Si il n'était pas déjà mort, je le tuerais!

\- Et je vous y aiderais, dit sombrement la jeune fille.

Après cette conversation, Lily et son oncle magique rejoignent les autres dans la pièce à côté.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard :

\- Ah! Gilderoy! Je ne vous attendais plus! S'exclame un vieux mage à la longue barbe blanche.

\- Albus, vous êtes la seule personne au monde à savoir qui je suis, dit son interlocuteur. Vous pouvez bien m'appeler par mon véritable nom.

Un homme blond aux yeux bleu sombre s'installe confortablement dans le fauteuil que Albus Dumbledore lui montre d'un signe de la main.

\- Alors, James, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

\- J'ai su que le poste de Défense contre les forces de Mal était vacant. J'ai besoin d'un emploi, Albus.

\- Tes livres se vendent extrêmement bien, il me semble. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as plus une noise.

\- Mon éditeur se doute de quelque chose. Ce crétin me fait chanter depuis des années. Mais maintenant, il garde absolument tout les bénéfices de ces bouquins idiots! Je n'ai plus rien, Albus!

\- Et tu n'as pas accès aux voutes des Potter à Gringotts?

\- Non, seul Harry peut y entrer, affirme le James en question. Seul SA magie peut ouvrir les coffres. Théoriquement, j'aurais pu. Mais comme vous le savez, sa magie est à moitié liée aux Malefoy. Alors ma magie n'est pas suffisante pour l'ouvrir. Même le coffre 687, réservé aux dépenses de ses études, je n'y ai pas accès. En me faisant passé pour mort, j'ai renoncé à mon titre de Lord, de chef de clan et de famille. C'est la bouse, Albus!

James se lève et fait les 100 pas sur le tapis épais rouge et or au milieu de la pièce. Sous le regard réprobateur d'un oiseau mythique et celui, songeur, du président du Magenmagot. Le sorcier propose à son invité de se rassoir. Une fois fait, Albus lui dit qu'il accepte de lui donner le poste de professeur de Défense contre les force du Mal s'il accepte de lui faire une petite faveur.

\- Professeur Lockhart, je veux que vous gagniez la confiance de Lily Smith, dit sombrement Albus. Je ne peux plus l'approcher et aucun autre enseignant n'est assez digne de confiance pour cette mission. Vous avez fait des merveilles avec Severus, pendant votre scolarité. Je veux que vous réitériez cette exploit, mais dans le sens inverse avec cette jeune fille. Un peu comme ce que vous avez fait avec Sirius Black. Elle entrera en 2e année en septembre. Puis-je compter sur vous?

\- C'est entendu, dit Lockhart avec un sourire cruel sur le visage.

\- Parfait, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrez vos quartiers.

\- Près de la tour de Gryffondor, j'espère.

\- Évidement! Dit Albus. C'est la seule maison qui en vaille la peine, dans ce château.

Les deux sorciers sortent alors du bureau en riant à gorge déployée. Dès que la porte est refermée, le Phénix s'enflamme et disparait.

De retour au Manoir Longdubas :

Une gerbe de flamme aveuglante apparait dans le milieu du salon d'hiver de Lady Longdubas. Seavus, qui venait de rejoindre Lucius et Lys avec les autres, la prend dans ses bras pour la protéger de son corps, sans réfléchir. Quand il se relève, il voit le Phénix de Dumbledore au milieu de la pièce.

\- Fumseck? Demande l'ancien Maître des Potions.

L'oiseau s'envole alors en sifflant un air rassurant et se pose sur l'épaule du petit Serpentard. Une chaleur rassurante entour alors Sev et Lys, toujours dans ses bras. Le Phénix regarde ensuite la Serdaigle dans les yeux un long moment.

\- Lord Malefoy, que se passe-t-il? Demande nerveusement Olivier.

\- Je crois que l'oiseau est en train d'établir une connexion mentale avec Lily, explique Lucius. C'est extrêmement rare. Surtout que le Phénix a déjà un maître.

Ils attendent tous avec impatience, en retenant leur souffle, de savoir ce que ce volatil veut à Lys.

Après de longues minutes, l'oiseau coupe le contact visuel avec Lily, frotte sa tête contre celle de Sev et s'envole avant de disparaitre dans la même gerbe de flammes qu'il est apparu.

\- C'était quoi ça? Demande Nev en approchant du reste du trio.

\- Fumseck est dans notre camps, maintenant, dit Lily avec un sourire de soulagement. Il m'a montré le moment où Dumbledore m'a attaqué dans son bureau. Fumseck n'a pas apprécié, je crois.

Tout le monde lâche le souffle qu'il avait retenu depuis la connexion, soulagé.

Lucius propose aux Smith de leur présenter sa famille pendant l'été. Après qu'ils aient tous accepté, Lord Malefoy retourne chez lui.

Toute la journée, Lys discutent avec Sev, Oli et Neville pendant que les deux femmes parlent de la vie professionnelle de Tunia. La révélation du peu de pouvoirs magiques de Tunia change la donne. Lady Longdubas essaye de convaincre sa protégée de faire un cursus en potions. Elle a un niveau magique suffisant pour en faire d'excellentes et comme elle aime déjà tout ce qui est chimie et physique Moldues, elle n'aurait aucun mal à s'adapter. Les 4 petits sorciers sont contre la porte de la cuisine et écoutent avec avidité la conversation entre Tunia et Auguste, l'oreille collée à la porte. Quand Tunia commence à dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée et qu'elle ne se sent pas à la hauteur, Oli ouvre la porte à la volée, ses 3 complices s'étalent sur le carrelage de la cuisine pendant que ce dernier rejoint sa mère.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai! S'écrit Olivier. Tu es la meilleure pharmacienne de tout notre quartier! En plus, tu t'y connais déjà beaucoup en potions. Et je suis certain que Lys et Sev accepteraient de t'aider. Pas vrai? Demande l'adolescent en se tournant vers sa sœur et Sev.

\- Bien sûr, maman! Et en plus, vue que tu as déjà une formation Moldue, ça serait encore plus facile pour toi!

\- C'est vrai, Tunia, renchérit Sev. Et si je peux te servir à quoi que ce soit pendant ton apprentissage, n'hésites surtout pas.

\- Bon! Maintenant que tu n'as plus d'excuse, tu vas accepter, tante Tunia? Demande Neville avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Tunia argumente encore un moment, en disant qu'elle n'a tout de même pas les moyens de se payer une formation de potionniste digne de ce nom. Augusta lui propose alors de payer sa Maîtrise de potions. Devant le regard alarmé de Tunia, elle lui dit qu'elle pourra la rembourser quand elle aura son diplôme et le salaire qui vient avec.

\- Et Tunia, dit Sev avec un rictus, quand tu auras ton diplôme, n'appliques pas à Poudlard pour enseigner les potions. Le salaire est vraiment mauvais et le budget pour les ingrédients tout aussi ridicule.

Reconnaissant immédiatement le Maître des Potions, les 5 autres personnes éclatent de rire devant le regard indigné de Severus.

Les jours se suivent et se ressembles dans le Manoir Longdubas. Dobby veille sur les 4 jeunes sorciers, maintenant qu'on sait que Oli a un peut de pouvoirs magiques. C'est pour cette raison que son corps réagit aussi bien aux potions et aux baumes que Lily lui fait. Comme ça a toujours été le cas, Lys ne s'est jamais posé de question. Mais Olivier s'est toujours demandé pourquoi les autres garçons à faire de la lutte avec lui guérissent plus lentement que lui quand il leur prêtait ses baumes et ses mixtures pour les blessures après un combat. Il a été ravi de savoir qu'il avait un point commun en plus avec sa jumelle. Il en avait parlé à Nev, qui en avait parlé à Sev et ils avaient tout les deux décidé d'aider Oli à exploiter son niveau de magie. Olivier a refusé immédiatement de tenter le coup avec les potions. Tout ce qui a besoin de précision, il a beaucoup de mal. Tout le monde sait qu'il est intelligent, logique et intuitif. Mais dès qu'il faut qu'il apprenne quelque chose par cœur, il panique et bloc complètement. Neville s'était alors lancé dans la botanique avec Oli. Tout ce qui était manuel et répétitif, Olivier l'assimilait à une vitesse impressionnante et il apprenait très rapidement quand il n'y pensait pas. Seavus et Neville, les deux mains dans la terre de l'immense jardin des Longdubas, expliquaient à Oli les différentes propriétés des plantes présentes et comment on les entretient et les cueille. Oli s'était prêté au jeu et avait adoré.

Un soir, alors que les 4 adolescent dormait dans l'immense lit de la chambre de Nev, Lady Longdubas et Tunia ont une conversation perturbée. L'éclat de voix de la Lady réveille Neville qui s'inquiète pour sa grand-mère. Quand il se déplace dans le lit, il réveille les 3 autres et ils vont tout ensemble, écouter ce qui se passe.

\- Tunia, Gripsec m'a informé qu'un individu a tenté d'entrer dans les coffres de Lys au début de l'été. Bien sûr, il n'y est pas arrivé. Il faut la signature magique de Lily, en plus de la clé pour les ouvrir. Mais c'est tout de même inquiétant. Si ça avait été n'importe qui, il aurait été aspiré dans la voute et y aurait été prisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'un gobelin de récupère pour un procès dans les profondeurs de la banque. Mais rien ne s'est passé. La porte ne s'est juste pas ouverte. Mais il avait un clé, Tunia!

\- Vous croyez que ça pourrait être Dumbledore? Demande la pharmacienne. Il a essayé de se proclamer gestionnaire des biens des Potter avant l'ouverture du testament de Lily et de Potter.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, ma chère, soupire Augusta. Mais il faudra approfondir la question. Déjà qu'il a essayé de s'approprier la fortune Longdubas par le biais de mon fils. C'est une chance que Alice ait comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Comme c'est moi la cheffe du clan Longdubas et de la famille, j'ai pu lui bloquer tout les accès avant de lui retirer le sort que Dumbledore lui avait lancé. Il n'est pas très net, pour un représentant de la « lumière ».

Les 4 adolescents se reculent doucement et retournent le plus vite possible dans la chambre de Nev.

\- Bin merde! S'exclame Oli en s'assoyant lourdement sur le matelas.

\- Ouais bin, j'aurais pas du mieux, dit Neville en l'imitant.

\- Sev, on est vraiment obligé d'y retourner? Demande Lys en se glissant dans ses bras.

\- Je crains que oui, dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. C'est pas comme si on pouvait se permettre l'école à la maison. Même avec mes économies de ma vie d'enseignant, je ne pourrai jamais en avoir assez pour nous jusqu'aux ASPIC. Et je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise avec l'idée de ne plus être à Poudlard avec Drago tant que Dumbledore y est.

\- Je dois avouer que moi non plus. Et maman ne me laissera jamais piocher dans les voutes Potter ou celle de maman Lily, de toutes façons, dit la Serdaigle, défaitiste.

\- Et si on en parlait à grand-mère demain? Propose Nev. Même si elle dit non, au moins on aura essayé.

Ils se recouchent donc, blottis les uns contre les autres, comme des chatons qui se gardent au chaud pendant que maman chat va chasser.

Le lendemain est le jour où ils se rendent tous au Manoir Malefoy pour les présentations en bonne et dû forme. En fait, pour Lily, il n'y a que Lady Malefoy qu'elle n'a jamais vue. Elle a vraiment hâte de revoir son ami. Lady Longdubas présente alors un Portoloin à tout le monde et ils transplanent vers le Manoir Malefoy.

Les grilles de la propriété s'ouvrent devant eux et ils voient le Manoir et le devant du parc. Lys suit timidement Sev vers l'entrée où les attendent les trois Malefoy. Elle s'approche d'eux et fait une courte révérence devant Lady Malefoy en se présentant. Oli et Tunia font la même chose, connaissant toutes les coutumes Sang-Pur par Lily qui leur expliquait tout en revenant de Gringotts pendant son apprentissage.

\- Lys! Je suis tellement content de voir que tu vas bien, lui dit Drago en s'approchant d'elle. Père m'a dit pour les Weasley. Ils ne comprendront pas ce qui leur tombera dessus à notre retour à Poudlard, lui assure l'héritier Malefoy.

\- Drago, ce n'est pas tous les Weasley qui sont impliqués dans cette histoire, tempère la jeune fille. Percy, Fred et George ont été adorables avec moi.

\- C'est bon, ils n'auront pas une vengeance à la Serpentard alors.

\- Parce que tu penses que le fait que je sois à Poufsouffle me rende tout mou et sans aucun sentiment négatif? Demande Nev en levant un sourcil, qui s'était pratiqué toute l'année à imiter Sev dans ce domaine et y arrivait maintenant très bien.

\- Mon dragon, je croyais t'avoir appris à ne pas sous estimer les gens autour de toi, dit doucement Lady Malefoy avec un sourire indulgent.

\- J'avais cru moi aussi, Cissa, dit Sev avec un rictus.

\- Oncle Sev! S'écrit Drago en s'élançant dans les bras de Seavus.

Son père l'avait mis au courant, il y a quelques jours, de ce qui s'était passé avec son parrain l'année précédente. Le fait qu'il ait rajeuni et changé d'identité. Au début, il était vraiment septique. Pour être honnête, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais en y repensant, il avait trouvé ce Seavus Prince particulièrement protecteur envers lui, utilisait des expressions que son parrain utilisait souvent, était un vrai géni en potions et en Défense. Il suivait de très près ses études, le réprimandait quand il ne mettait pas assez d'effort dans ses devoirs.

Il avait fini par le croire. Tout était là, devant lui, depuis des mois et il n'avait rien vue. Au début, il avait été en colère contre oncle Sev de ne lui avoir rien dit. De ne pas lui faire assez confiance pour le mettre dans la confidence alors que Lys et Neville le savaient. Mais son père lui a expliqué que Severus avait peur pour lui. Si Dumbledore finissait par l'apprendre, Drago pourrait être en danger si il était au courant. Mais maintenant, c'était plus sûr qu'il le sache. Qu'il puisse savoir vers qui se tourner si il avait un problème, quel qu'il soit.

Donc, Drago s'était précipité dans les bras de son parrain de son âge dès qu'il l'a vue derrière Lys. À son grand soulagement, Sev répond chaleureusement à son étreinte. Severus avait été terrorisé que son filleul ne lui pardonne jamais de lui avoir mentit. Lily avait essayé de le rassurer sur ce sujet, mais rien n'avait fonctionné.

\- Oncle Sev, ne me refais plus JAMAIS un truc pareil! Lui dit le Serpentard dans son cou.

\- Jamais, mon dragon, lui promet l'ancien Maître des potions.

Le groupe entre enfin à l'intérieur en discutant d'un ton léger. Tunia et Narcissa discutent de soins corporels et de produits de beauté, Narcissa magiques et Tunia Moldus et s'amusent à comparer les deux. Augusta parlent du projet de Nev et Sev d'apprendre la botanique à Olivier, qui est déjà très doué.

Pendant ce temps, les 5 adolescents discutent de leur petite vengeance sur ces Weasley de malheur et sur Granger.

Ils passent tous quelques jours au Manoir Malefoy. Dobby était venu avec les bagages des Smith/Prince et un elfe de maison des Longdubas avait fait pareil. Lord Malefoy était ravi de voir que Dobby c'était extrêmement bien adapté à sa nouvelle vie. Sev continuait d'apprendre à l'elfe à écrire, lire et compter, Nev à enseigner la botanique à Oli avec l'aide de Lady Malefoy, qui avait des serres impressionnantes, Drago et Lys étudiaient leur futur rôle de Lord et Lady avec Mr Malefoy dans la bibliothèque du Manoir qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Poudlard. Augusta gérait, d'une main de maître, tout les actifs des familles Longdubas et Potter et Tunia devait retourner travailler à la pharmacie les jours de semaine.

Les Malefoy avaient entrainé les 5 adolescents dans des activités sorcières alors que Lys et Oli avaient réussis à les convaincre d'essayer des activités Moldues. Voire les Sang-Pur dans une salle de cinéma en valait le détour. Ils avaient été voir le film « Les Sorcières ». l'histoire d'un garçons qui habite avec sa grand-mère et qui se fait transformer en souris par des sorcières plus hideuses les unes que les autres. Le crie d'effroi de Lady Malefoy quand la première sorcière retire son masque était très drôle!

\- C'est vraiment comme ça que les Moldus nous voient? Demande Narcissa, avec une main sur la poitrine.

\- Pas vraiment, répond Olivier. Pour eux, les sorcières et les sorciers, c'est comme les dragons et les licornes. Tout le monde en parle, mais personne n'y croit. C'est un peu comme le père Noël. On voit des images partout, des gens l'imite du mieux de leur connaissances, mais personne n'a la preuve qu'il existe.

\- Le père Noël? Demande Lucius.

\- Oh! C'est vrai, c'est Yule, dans le monde magique, s'excuse Olivier. Chez nous, on fête les 2.

Il se lance donc dans les explications de ce qu'est Noël pendant qu'ils se promènent dans le Londres Moldu. Lys et Sev sont très heureux de voir les Malefoy aussi ouvert avec Olivier et que ce dernier est aussi patient avec eux sans jamais se vexer de rien.


	14. Chapter 14

Environ une semaine avant la rentrée, les Malefoy, les Longdubas et les Smith/Prince se retrouvent sur le chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher les effets scolaires des étudiants. Comme Lucius est au courant depuis un moment pour Severus, il trouve gênant de penser à lui comme un enfant.

Quand ils arrivent sur le chemin de Traverse en sortant du Chaudron Baveur, l'allée marchande est bondée de gens. Les trois familles se serrent les unes contres les autres pour ne pas se perde dans toute cette agitation. Quand il arrivent enfin chez Fleury et Bott, Lady Malefoy comprend tout de suite ce qui se passe. Il y a une dédicace de Gilderoy Lockhart dans la librairie. Ils doivent se contorsionner et pousser les autres pour pouvoir entrer. Mais dès que Lady Augusta entre dans la boutique, les gens lui cède le passage avec respect. Lys hausse un sourcil, surprise. Elle ne savait pas que sa grand-mère de cœur avait autant d'influence dans le monde magique. Comme si il lisait ses pensées, Lord Malefoy explique à la jeune fille que Lady Longdubas est le membre du Magenmagot avec le plus d'influence, après Dumbledore. Comme elle fait partie des 29 sacrées et qu'elle est la doyenne du Magenmagot, tout le monde sorcier Britannique la connait et la respecte.

\- Wow! Je veux devenir comme ça quand je serai grande, dit Lys avec admiration en regardant Lady Longdubas en mode « aura de pouvoir ».

\- Tout ne dépend que de toi, Lily, lui dit affectueusement Lucius.

Quand ils arrivent enfin à la caisse avec leur montagne de livres et la collection complète de Lockhart pour la rentrée, Lys se tourne vers Sev.

\- Il est si doué que ça, ce Lockhart? Demande la Serdaigle avec un regard incertain en regardant le sorcier arrogant qui signait des autographes à des mères au foyer qui se bousculaient pour faire dédicacer l'autobiographie du sorcier, « Moi, le Magicien ».

\- En fait, ses premiers livres étaient très bien, lui assure le Serpentard, mais depuis une dizaine d'années, ils sont horribles. Un vrai calvaire à lire. C'est bizarre, il n'était pas aussi m'as-tu vue, quand on était étudiant, rajoute Severus.

\- Il était à Poudlard avec toi? Demande Neville, intéressé.

\- Oui, il est entré deux ans avant moi. Il était à Poufsouffle. Il est devenu préfet, il aidait toujours tout le monde. C'était vraiment un gars bien. Super courageux aussi. Je me demandais parfois pourquoi il n'était pas à Gryffondor.

\- Parce qu'il avait l'intelligence de couvrir ses arrières, Sev, dit Lucius avec un sourire. Il y réfléchissait toujours à 2 fois avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ils sortent ensuite de la librairie pendant que les Weasley entrent. Lord Malefoy et Mr Weasley se défient du regard un long moment. Lys commence à en avoir assez et va dire bonjour à Percy, Fred et George. Elle présente alors les trois Weasley à tout son petit monde, sous le regard réprobateur de la matriarche rousse. Drago, qui était au courant maintenant pour la vraie identité de Lys et des manigances des Weasley, décide de leur jouer un petit tour.

\- Regardez! Là-bas! C'est Harry Potter! Se met à crier le Serpentard en pointant du doigt personne en particulier, vers un attroupement de sorciers près du magasin de Quidditch.

Et ça marche. Mme Weasley, Ron, Ginerva et Hermione se précipitent dans cette direction sans demander leur reste. Même Lockhart s'élance vers la boutique de Quidditch en poussant tout le monde sur son passage.

\- Oh! Il est parti, je crois, dit Neville, d'un air faussement déçu.

Sur ce, Lys et son groupe partent de là en rigolant dans leur barbe inexistante. Une fois tout les achats faits, Lord Malefoy passe par la boutique de Quidditch pour y passer une commande et revient 5 minutes plus tard. Drago hausse les épaules quand Lys le regarde d'un air interrogateur.

Le premier septembre arrive enfin et les étudiants de Poudlard sont tous contents de retrouver leurs amis. Lys se tourne le cou dans tous les sens et semble chercher quelqu'un. Dès qu'elle voit deux chevelures blond blé, elle se précipite vers elles.

\- Luna! Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir trouvé! Dit Lily. Bonjour, Mr Lovegood!

\- Bonjour Lily. Heureuse de retourner à Poudlard?

\- Plus ou moins. Mais je suis contente de vous revoir, vous et Luna! Tu veux que je t'aide pour ta malle? Demande la Serdaigle en entendant le train siffler.

\- Je veux bien, merci, dit Luna d'un air absent.

Lily dit au revoir à Mr Lovegood et prend une poignée de la malle et Luna l'autre. Elle propose à la première année de venir avec elle dans son compartiment. Ils se retrouvent finalement dans un wagon où la majorité des étudiants sont des Serpentard. Luna a l'air un peu nerveuse, mais suit tout de même Lily.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne mordent pas, dit Lys avec un sourire rassurant.

Un mouvement de poignet et la malle s'installe sagement dans le filet à bagage. Presque tout les Serpentard sont au courant que Lys fait de la magie sans baguette, mais personne n'en parle. On garde nos secrets, entre nous. Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle sait que Luna est une personne fiable.

\- Hey! Les gars! Comment se sont passé vos vacances? Demande Théo en s'assoyant avec eux. Oh! Salut, je suis Théodore Nott. Je ne t'ai jamais vue avant, tu es en première année?

\- Oui, Luna Lovegood, se présente la jeune fille.

\- Lovegood, comme Xenophilius Lovegood? Demande Blaise en s'assoyant à son tour.

\- C'est mon père, dit simplement Luna.

\- Wow! Honoré de te rencontrer, dit le métisse en lui présentant sa main.

Il explique à tout le monde que chez lui, tout le monde est accro au Chicaneur. Un magazine qui se sert d'animaux jamais trouvé ou d'éléments divers quelconque pour dénoncer ce que le gouvernement veux passer sous silence dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Si vous voulez de la VRAIE information et que vous êtes assez brillant pour lire entre les lignes, dit Blaise, c'est le Chicaneur qu'il faut lire.

Lys ne s'attendait pas à ça. Quand les jumeaux lui ont fait lire un exemplaire de ce magasine mensuel, ça ressemblait plus à une blague qu'à ce que Zabini a décrit. Mais plus elle y pense, plus elle trouve que ça a du sens. Une fois qu'on le sait, les articles peuvent être compris sous un tout nouveau jour.

\- Salazar! Luna! Ton père est un géni! S'exclame Lys avec de l'admiration plein les yeux.

\- Merci, Lily. Je trouve aussi, lui répond la jeune fille au cheveux blond.

Le trajet passe beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude avec tout ce monde autour d'eux. Luna leur parle des créatures non répertoriées qu'elle cherche avec son père pendant les vacances et Lys est très heureuse que personne ne se moque d'elle. Elle est très intriguée quand Luna lui dit que sa tête est remplie de Nargoles.

\- Luna, ça fait quoi, les Nargoles? Demande Sev, sans aucune once de méchanceté dans la voix, mais un peu inquiet.

\- Ça embrouille l'esprit, mais ça le protège aussi, explique la jeune fille aux yeux rêveurs. Je sais qu'un jour, Lily sera capable de s'en débarrasser, mais il faudra qu'elle soit vigilante. Quand les Nargoles la jugeront prêtes, ils s'en iront.

La Serdaigle est troublée de cette affirmation, mais le souvenir qui a refait surface pendant sa dernière nuit au Terrier lui revient en mémoire. Blaise à raison, il n'y a absolument rien de fou ou de farfelu dans ce que dit Luna. Mais elle se demande bien ce que peut bien représenter les Nargoles dans cette situation. Lily est plus ou moins dans ses pensées pour le reste du voyage vers Poudlard.

C'est avec une caresse légère sur sa joue que Sev ramène sa Lys à la réalité.

\- On est arrivé, Lys. Il faut sortir, dit-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille papillonne doucement des yeux et le suit hors du train. Ils s'entassent tous dans 2 diligences, Luna coincée entre Neville et Seavus, elle n'a pas l'Air du tout gênée par cette proximité. Lys est sur les cuisses du Serpentard, comme à tout les voyages depuis les vacances de Noël l'an dernier. Rendue dans la Grande Salle, Lys embrasse Sev et étreint Nev avant de souhaiter bonne chance à Luna pour la répartition avant de se rendre à la table des Serdaigle. Elle s'installe à côté de Pénélope Dauclaire et les deux filles discutent de leur été respectif. Lys sourit en voyant les yeux de Pénélope briller un peu plus quand elle parle de Percy.

La répartition commence enfin et Lily regarde la table des professeurs pour voir qui va remplacer le professeur Quirrell cette année. Elle soupire de découragement quand elle voit l'auteur imbu de lui-même qu'elle a vue à la librairie au chemin de Traverse, trôner à la gauche de Dumbledore qui discute avec ce dernier avec entrain. Dire que si la vie de tout le monde avait eu un court normal, c'est Severus Rogue qui serait assis sur cette chaise. Elle lève alors le regard pour voir la table des vert et argent. Juste le voir, discuter avec Drago et Pansy, la rassure. Dès que Dumbledore est à proximité, elle est terrifiée à l'idée qu'il finisse par se rendre compte de quelque chose à ce sujet. Elle est prête à servir d'arme, si c'est ce que ce vieux débris veut, s'il ça peut laisser Sev tranquille. Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser.

Elle lève alors la tête regarde les premières années entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle fait u petit signe de la main à Luna quand elle passe devant elle et ignore royalement Ginerva quand elle passe aussi. Lys bondit alors de joie de son siège et applaudie à tout rompre quand Luna est envoyé à Serdaigle. Elle se tasse un peu pour qu'elle puisse s'installer à côté d'elle. Lys présente la nouvelle recrue à tout ceux qui les entourent.

\- Pénélope, j'avais une question pour toi, dit Lily.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Et bien, Mia et moi, on ne s'entend pas vraiment et je me demandais si c'était possible de partager ma chambre avec Luna à la place.

\- C'est inhabituel, mais je n'y vois pas de problème. Mia est au courant? Demande la préfète de 6e année.

\- C'était son idée, confirme Lys.

\- Parfait! Alors c'est réglé, si Luna est d'accord, bien sûr.

\- Je ne vois pas de problème, dit Luna de sa voix douce.

\- Merci Luna, tu me sauves la vie! La remercie la Serdaigle rousse.

Ce soir-là, c'est la première fois que Lys dort sans mettre de sort sur sa malle. La douce respiration de Luna l'aide à s'endormir rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, elle reçoit son emploi du temps. Quand elle le regarde de plus prêt, elle est complètement choquée. Au moins 75% de ses cours sont en commun avec les Gryffondor. C'est quoi cette histoire? Elle a toujours eu ses cours avec les Poufsouffle l'année dernière. Elle regarde autour d'elle et voit que la table des Serpentard a l'air de bien bonne humeur se matin. Elle se lève et va les voir.

\- T'as vue? Lui demande Drago. On a presque tous nos cours avec les Poufsouffle, c'est génial! Plus de Gryffondor débiles!

\- C'est sûr, dit Lys. C'est nous qui se les coltine!

\- Sûrement un plan foireux de Dumbledore pour te rapprocher de Weasley et Granger, dit Sev en grinçant des dents en la prenant par la main pour l'assoir sur ses genoux.

\- Au moins, on a le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal avec ce guignol ensemble, dit le Serpentard blond.

Lys retourne à son dortoir pour prendre ses livres de Lockhart et son manuel de métamorphose pour l'avant-midi.

Elle s'installe avec Sev à la première rangé de la classe et Nev est en équipe avec Pansy, Théo est avec Blaise alors que Crabbe et Goyle sont ensemble. Les Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sont bien mélangés dans la salle de classe alors que les Gryffondor sont ensemble. Granger et Weasley sont à la table à la droite de celle de Lys et Sev. Lys a hâte de voir le spectacle. Partout dans la classe, il y a des tableaux de Lockhart qui lance des sourires et des clins d'œil à tout vent et à tout le monde.

\- Il connait pas le principe des miroirs ou quoi? Demande Neville, juste derrière eux.

Lys et Sev se mettent à pouffer pendant que la porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer l'homme qui est supposé leur servir d'enseignant cette année.

\- Bonjour à tous! Dit-il dans une robe de sorcier de couleur lilas avec des broderies dorées dessus. Je me présente, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin 3e classe, membre de l'Ordre de Défense contre les forces du Mal et grand gagnant du plus beau sourire selon Sorcière Hebdo, trois années de suite, dit-il avec un sourire de pub de dentifrice. Mais ce n'est pas grâce à mon sourire que j'ai combattu et vaincu le spectre de la mort!

Lys entent Granger soupirer comme une groupie devant son chanteur préféré. Quelle cruche!

\- Pour ce premier cours, je vais vous passer un petit teste pour voir si vous avez lu mes livres.

Lily prend le parchemin et ouvre les yeux ronds en voyant le genre de questions qui y est posées.

Quelle est la couleur préférée de Lockhart, le plus grand rêve de Lockhart, qu'a utilisé Lockhart pour vaincre trois loup-garou dans tel village… C'est une centaine de questions dans le même genre. Lys regarde Seavus et un sourire complice se dessine sur leurs lèvres. Ils se mettent donc à écrire les pires stupidités qui leur passe par la tête. La couleur préférée de Lockhart est le miroir, le plus grand rêve de Lockhart est d'avoir son visage sur tout les tubes de dentifrice du monde, il s'est servie de l'éclat de son sourire pour anéantir un vampire dans un village en Espagne. Pendant deux heures, Seavus et Lily s'amuse comme des petits fous. Lockhart finit par attirer tous les parchemins à lui et les regarde un moment.

\- Miss Smith, non, mon veut le plus cher n'est pas d'avoir mon visage sur tout les tubes de dentifrice du monde, mais de créer ma propre gamme de produits capillaire. Vous étiez si près! Ah! Miss Granger a eu toutes les bonnes réponses. Félicitation, Miss Granger, dit Lockhart avec un sourire qui se veut ravageur.

\- Il sait qu'elle a 12 ans, n'est-ce pas? Demande Drago en regardant le professeur avec méfiance.

Nev et Sev ne peuvent s'empêcher de rigoler en cachant leur rire en toux.

\- Bon sang! La seule personne que j'ai connu qui se pavanait autant, dit Sev en sortant du cours en chuchotant, c'est Potter! Et j'ai connu Lockhart avant et croyez moi, il n'agissait vraiment pas comme ça!

Les 2 Serpentard, la Serdaigle et le Poufsouffle continuent d'en discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se séparer. Lys va a son cours de métamorphose avec les Gryffondor. Elle va s'assoir à une table libre et quelques secondes après, Ronald vient s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne va pas faire un scandale pour ça. Si il passe son temps à jacasser, elle n'aura qu'à lui jeter un sort de silence. Pendant ce cours, ils doivent changer un scarabée en bouton. Elle sourit en repensant à l'histoire de Percy avec Pénélope.

\- C'est moi qui te fait sourire comme ça? Demande Ron.

\- Non, ton frère, répond la jeune fille avant de se concentrer sur l'insecte.

Après le cours, c'est fière d'elle qu'elle va changer ses livres dans son dortoir. Mais quand elle vide son sac pour les changer pour celui de potions, elle remarque quelque chose de bizarre. Il y a un gros rat au fond de son sac. Il est couché en boule et tremble comme une feuille. Elle le prend doucement et le regarde un instant. Elle remarque qui lui manque un doigt à la patte avant gauche.

\- Croutard? Croutard, mon grand! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demande la jeune fille d'une voix douce en le callant contre elle pour le flatter et le rassurer un peu. Tu ne devrais pas être avec Ron?

À la mansion du Gryffondor, le rat se met à s'agiter, comme pour se sauver.

\- Tout doux, murmure Lily. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal? Il t'a blessé? Croutard, calme toi. Je ne vais pas te ramener.

Sur ces paroles, le rat se calme un peu, mais reste visiblement nerveux.

\- Bon, tu vas rester sagement ici, dit Lys au rongeur. Dans mon lit à faire ce que tu fais de mieux, dormir. Je reviens te voir avec de la nourriture après le cours de potions, promis.


	15. Chapter 15

Après son cours avec les Gryffondor, encore une fois, elle fait un détour par les cuisines pour prendre quelques trucs à manger pour le rat. Dans son dortoir, Luna n'est pas là. Lys en profite pour s'occuper de Croutard de son mieux. Elle lui lance quelques sorts de diagnostique avec son doigt. Le rat est très stressé et a perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps. Elle voit aussi qu'il perd énormément ses poils. Il a une tension artérielle très élevée et semble ne pas avoir dormit depuis un moment.

\- Je ne sait pas ce qui se passe, mon bonhomme, mais je te promets de m'occuper de toi comme je peux, dit la jeune fille en caressant doucement le rongeur qui touche à peine à la nourriture qu'elle lui a apporté. Je ne sais pas ce que Ron t'a fait, mais je te jure qu'il ne pourra jamais entrer ici. Tu es en sécurité.

Elle prend son écharpe Serdaigle et fait un genre de nid avec, sur son oreiller et y dépose délicatement le rat avec des morceaux de pain. Elle décide de rester sur son lit jusqu'au dîner dans la Grande Salle. Elle prend donc son manuel de métamorphose et commence son devoir tout en veillant sur son nouveau protéger.

Les jours avancent doucement et Lys n'a parlé à personne de Croutard. Il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux, après deux semaines. Elle entend souvent Ron se plaindre de cet imbécile de rat qui s'est sauvé. Hermione lui dit qu'il s'est peut-être fait manger par un chat. Ron hausse alors les épaules, comme si il n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Bof, c'était le rat de Percy, avant, dit le roux. J'ai eu ses restes, comme d'habitude.

Lys le déteste encore plus! Elle adore ce rat! Depuis deux semaines, elle s'occupe de lui comme si c'était le sien et elle s'est beaucoup attachée à lui. Elle le trouve très brillant pour un rongeur. Bon, il reste cloitré dans le dortoir et refuse d'en sortir, mais elle lui amène toujours de la nourriture et de l'eau. Elle lui parle souvent et Luna aussi. Elle trouve particulier que Luna s'adresse à Croutard comme si il était humain. Elle avait dit qu'il était prisonnier des Sabots Maléfiques et qu'il retrouverait sa liberté quand la vérité sur le Cerf Diabolique sera démasquée. Lys n'a pas trop compris, mais continue de méditer sur le sujet. Ça l'a trouble autant que le truc des Nargoles. Les Sabots Maléfiques? Elle se demande bien c'est la métaphore de quoi.

Il y a autre chose qui la perturbe beaucoup, Lockhart. Il passe son temps à essayer de lui parler. Il l'invite à son bureau à chaque cours. Pour l'instant, elle réussie à esquiver, mais elle sent qu'elle n'aura pas toujours autant de chance. Elle voit aussi à quel point il les regarde étrangement, Sev et elle. Il a l'air aussi furieux que nostalgique. Elle ne comprend pas du tout son comportement.

\- Non mais quel idiot! À se pavaner comme si le château lui appartenait! Dit Lys qui n'en pouvait plus que Lockhart lui tombe dessus à chaque tournant de couloir, cours de Défense ou dans la Grande Salle. Toute l'école va penser que je l'apprécie! Oh! J'ai vaincu un Yéti à mains nues pendant qu'un strangulot essayait de me noyer! Imite la Serdaigle. Morgane! Je rêverais de voir le professeur Rogue le remettre à sa place, celui-là!

\- Ça serait magnifique, en effet, dit Percy avec un sourire en coin. C'est dommage qu'il ne soit plus là.

\- C'est probablement mieux pour sa santé mentale, dit Fred. Ce Lockhart le rendrait fou de rage 6 fois par jour.

\- Ou il lui mettrait la raclée de sa vie, dit George d'un air rêveur. Il apprendrait que des lutins de Cornouailles, c'est rien comparée à la terreur des cachots.

Sev les regarde les uns après les autres, complètement bluffé. Il ne pensait pas que des Gryffondor pouvaient l'apprécier à ce point. Ou du moins, qu'il leur manquerait pour peut importe la raison. Ils sont une dizaine, installés dans la Salle sur Demande du 7e étage. Neville avait fait apparaitre un salon confortable où les couleurs des 4 maisons de Poudlard se mélangeaient harmonieusement. Il y avait Sev, Drago et Théo, de Serpentard, Percy, Fred et George, de Gryffondor, Suzanne et Nev, de Poufsouffle et Luna avec Lys, de Serdaigle.

Au festin de Halloween, Lys est assise à la table des Serpentard où Neville les a rejoint. Elle sent qu'elle a besoin de tout le soutien possible des gens qui la connaissent vraiment en cette journée de deuil. C'est surtout à cette date que maman Lily lui manque terriblement. Pour une fois, Croutard avait accepté de sortir du dortoir et de venir avec elle dans la Grande Salle. Comme si il sentait qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle avait caché le rat dans la poche intérieur de sa robe de sorcière et donnait des petits bouts de nourriture au rat qui s'était bien remplumé en deux mois. Lys sourit affectueusement en voyant Croutard manger avec appétit le morceau de bacon qu'elle lui donne. Ce rat à accro au bacon! Bof, ça se comprend, elle l'est aussi.

Lily voit soudain Seavus devenir blanc comme un fantôme Moldu.

\- Potter, grogne le Serpentard.

\- De quoi tu parles? Demande Drago en suivant le regard de Sev.

\- Ça fait des semaines que je me creuse la tête pour me rappeler à qui cet abruti me fait penser. Il se pavane dans les couloirs avec un air de propriétaire, est aussi arrogant que stupide, idolâtre les Gryffondor et crache sur tout ce qui est vert et argent. Et là, il vient de se passer la main dans les cheveux exactement comme Potter à mon époque. Je reconnaîtrais ce geste n'importe où.

\- Mais il est mort. Ça ne peut pas être lui. Non, je ne veux pas, gémit Lys en se fondant dans les bras de Sev, les larmes aux yeux. Il… il n'a pas le droit d'être en vie à la place de ma mère.

\- Il faut qu'on s'arrange pour le savoir, dit alors Neville qui avait mis une bulle de silence autour d'eux 4. Sev, tu vas faire du Véritaserum, dès qu'il est prêt, Drago et moi, on s'occupe de ce malade. Lys, tu penses que tu aurais la force de l'appâter?

Lily se redresse et hoche la tête en acquiesçant avec assurance. Elle le fera, pour sa mère. Si cet imbécile est vraiment Potter, il va le payer. Et le payer très cher. Après le festin, Sev, Drago, Neville et Lys retournent dans la Salle sur Demande et restent ensemble pour la nuit. Ils savent que Lily vit un véritable enfer depuis la déclaration de Sev.

Le lendemain, Lys se décide à aller voir Percy pour lui poser des questions sur son ancien rat. Elle le voit dans un couloir près de la bibliothèque à discuter avec Pénélope. Lily hésite longtemps avant de finalement se diriger vers eux.

\- Salut Pénélope, Percy. Ça va? Demande Lys, pour faire la conversation.

\- Super, et toi? Demande la préfète.

\- Plus ou moins, avoue Lys. Je me demandais si je pouvais te parler en privé, Percy.

\- Bien sûr, suis moi.

Il la guide vers une classe vide et ferme la porte. Le préfet se tourne vers elle et attend qu'elle se décide à parler.

\- Percy, je me demandais, est-ce que Ron a déjà fait du mal à Croutard? Demande sans préambule la Serdaigle.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit Percy, surpris. Mais il a un tempérament bouillant. Je ne l'ai jamais vue mal traité Croutard, mais je ne suis pas avec lui tout le temps. Pourquoi?

Lys lui explique donc comment elle a trouvé le rat à leur première journée de cours, qu'elle s'en occupe depuis tout ce temps et ce qu'elle a entendu quand Ron avait l'air de se foutre totalement de son animal.

\- Écoutes, Lys. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'est ton opinion sur les animaux de compagnie. Mais Croutard est un excellent compagnon. Je sais qu'il n'est plus à moi, qu'il ne fait pas grand-chose à par manger et dormir. Mais j'aurais plus l'esprit tranquille si c'est toi qui l'adoptais que de le redonner à Ron.

\- Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas l'intention de le lui redonner, avoue la jeune fille. À chaque fois que je parle de Ron ou de la tour des Gryffondor, Croutard se met dans tout ses états et frôle la crise de nerfs. C'est très récent, le fait qu'il accepte de sortir de mon dortoir. Et il y reste encore la plus part du temps.

\- Parfait! Je suis content d'avoir de ses nouvelles, mais je serais plus rassuré si tu le gardais avec toi. Je peux compter sur toi?

\- Absolument, dit Lys, soulagée.

\- Je vais quand même creuser sur ce qui peut avoir traumatiser Croutard. Je retourne voir Pénélope… à plus!

Le préfet la salut d'un mouvement de tête et sort de la pièce pour rejoindre sa petite-amie.

Les jours passent et Sev est presque toujours à la Salle sur Demande quand il n'a pas de cours ou de devoir. La potion de Véritaserum est longue et compliquée. Neville avait écrit à sa grand-mère pour qu'elle lui envoie certaines plantes utiles à la potion et Drago s'est occupé de commander le reste par correspondance. Pendant ce temps, Nev et Drago s'arrange pour ne jamais laisser Lily seule avec ce possible imposteur. Mais après un cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec les Gryffondor, le professeur Lockhart fait le pied de grue à la sortie de la salle de classe.

\- Ah! Miss Smith! Je vous cherchais! Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait, dit-il.

Lys ne voit aucune issus et suit l'enseignant, la tête haute et l'allure fière. Lily ne comprend pas trop pourquoi l'homme se dirige vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il s'arrête devant une toile où un gros lion doré rugie dans des flammes rouge écarlates. Ah! La mégalomanie Gryffondor. Minute! Lockhart n'était pas à Poufsouffle? Les mains de Lys tremblent tout à coup. Sev a raison, ce guignol n'est pas le vrai Lockhart. Mais rien ne prouve que c'est Potter. Elle décide donc d'entrer dans son jeu pour voir où ça mène et se faire une idée de la situation.

\- Gryffondor le plus grand des quatre, dit Lockhart à la toile.

Lily fait de son mieux pour ne pas rire. Il la fait entrer dans la pièce, c'est un salon aux couleurs de Gryffondor partout. Il semblerait qu'ils soient dans les quartiers de l'enseignant. Gilderoy invite la jeune fille à s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée où ronfle un bon feu. Elle sent Croutard qui se met à trembler intensément dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Même quand c'est la voix de Ron qu'on entend, il ne réagit pas aussi violement. Alors c'est de lui que le rat a si peur? Elle se secoue un peu pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire? Lui propose l'enseignant en pointant une bouilloire déjà fumante.

\- Je prendrais bien un lait à la fraise, si vous en avez, dit la jeune fille en choisissant le breuvage le plus Moldu qu'elle connaisse. Je n'aime pas vraiment le thé, dit-elle, contrit.

\- Probablement qu'un elfe de maison pourra régler ça, dit l'enseignant en souriant de toute ses dents.

Il passe la commande de la Serdaigle à un elfe et la jeune fille prend le verre de lait rose frais directement des mains de l'elfe en le remerciant.

\- J'ai vue que vous aviez un certain talent en Défense, commence Lockhart. Je me demandais si vous aviez envie de continuer dans cette voix, Miss Smith.

\- Pas vraiment, professeur, dit poliment Lys. J'ai toujours eu un intérêt marqué pour les potions.

\- Les potions? Dit-il en haussant les sourcils. Mais ça ne sert à rien, les potions!

\- Pourtant, elles vous ont sauvé la vie quand vous avez chassez un clan de vampires en Roumanie, dit la Serdaigle. Personnellement, je trouve les potions géniales! Chaque sort à son équivalent liquide, quand on a l'imagination qu'il faut pour créer une potion.

\- Certes, certes, mais pourquoi se casser la tête à faire des potions quand un apothicaire peut les faire pour vous? Demande l'homme en s'assoyant en face d'elle.

\- Et bien, la plus part des apothicaires sont des brasseurs de potions, monsieur. Pas des potionnistes ou des Maîtres de Potions. Ils ne font que brasser des potions qui existent déjà. Si personne n'est là pour en inventer, il n'y en aurait pas du tout, insiste Lily qui défend sa passion bec et ongles. Il n'y aurait pas de poussos, pas de Pimentine, aucune potion de soin. Même en défense, les potions sont essentielles. Que se soit une potion fumigène pour détourner l'attention, une potion de force ou de vitalité pour combattre ou un acide modifié pour vaincre notre adversaire. Je suis convaincue que beaucoup de combat ont été gagnés que grâce à certaines potions.

Lockhart semble se détendre un peu, comme si Lily venait d'entrer dans un sujet dans le quel il est à l'aise. Ils discutent un moment de potions et Lys fait de son mieux pour que la discussion soit le plus barbante possible pour pouvoir partir de là. Croutard semble sur le bord de la crise d'angoisse. C'est une demi heure après être entrée qu'elle s'excuse auprès de son enseignant en disant qu'elle doit retrouver Neville et Seavus.

\- Dites moi, Miss Smith, pourquoi Longdubas et vous, vous vous tenez tout le temps avec ce Serpentard?

\- Parce qu'il est notre ami depuis longtemps, dit simplement Lys en haussant les épaules. On ne laissera jamais nos maisons nous séparer. Et en plus, beaucoup de Serpentard sont devenu nos amis avec le temps.

\- Mais, vous ne savez pas que la plus part des Mages Noirs ont appartenus à cette maison?

\- Professeur, sauf votre respect, je ne vais pas snober le ¼ de la population magique de Grande-Bretagne pour des préjugés. Ce fût très agréable, mais je dois rejoindre Neville et Seavus pour notre devoir de Défense. Il serait dommage de bien m'entendre avec l'enseignant, mais d'avoir des notes horribles. Bonne soirée, monsieur.

Elle se lève donc et sort de là en vitesse. Elle met sa main dans sa poche pour caresser doucement le rat à l'intérieur en disant que tout va bien. Ils sont sortie de là. Elle s'engouffre dans la bibliothèque pour retrouver le reste de son trio de choc. Mais avant qu'elle n'arrive à leur table habituelle, Lys se fait attraper le bras.

\- Hey! Lily! Tu viens faire tes devoirs avec nous? Demande la rousse qui l'a agrippée.

\- Écoutes, Ginerva, soupire Lys. On est même pas dans la même année, je pourrais vous aider, mais vous ne pourriez pas m'envoyer l'ascenseur.

\- La quoi? Demande la Sang-Pur.

\- Oublis, je fais déjà mes devoirs avec un groupe d'études. Bye Ginerva.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Ginny! Lui dit la Gryffondor pendant qu'elle partait.

\- Ok, Ginerva.

La Serdaigle s'assoit donc à sa table habituelle, dans la section Histoire de la Magie. Ils ne sont jamais dérangés à cet endroit.


	16. Chapter 16

Lily explique de long en large de son entretien avec le faux Lockhart dans son salon. Sev est de plus en plus tendu, Neville de plus en plus inquiet alors que Drago semble excité par la situation. Les jours avancent doucement et Sev se concentre sur le Véritaserum pendant que Lys esquive les invitations du prof de Défense. Mais elle se retrouve une autre fois dans son salon rouge pompier et doré.

\- Miss Smith, il y a un moment que j'ai constaté que vous étiez l'élève la plus brillante de cette école. Alors j'ai décidé de vous faire une proposition.

Sur ce, l'homme se lève, s'avance dans le milieu de la pièce et se transforme en un majestueux cerf avec des bois imposants. Il reprend son apparence humaine et regarde Lily dans les yeux.

\- Je veux vous enseigner à devenir Animagus, dit-il. Je suis certain que vous en avez les capacités. Les sorciers qui y arrivent sont extrêmement rares, mais j'ai la conviction que vous faites partie de ceux-ci. Mais si vous acceptez d'être mon élève, j'ai besoin de votre parole que vous ne direz jamais rien à personne que j'en suis un.

Lys réfléchit un moment. Elle ne peut cacher ça à Sev et les autres. Mais elle sait très bien qu'il y a plus d'un moyen pour contourner une commende quelconque. Elle lui fait alors un serment sorcier de ne _parler_ de ceci à personne. Après avoir juré sur sa magie de ne rien _dire_ à personne, l'enseignant fait apparaître des coussins sur le sol. Il l'invite à prendre place sur celui en face de lui et il s'installe à son tour.

\- La première chose à savoir, c'est de se mettre en transe pour trouver son animal totem. C'est un travail très long, habituellement. Personnellement, ça m'a pris plus d'un an pour le trouver, explique patiemment le faux Gilderoy. Mais contrairement à toi, je n'avais personne pour m'expliquer comment faire. Avec mon aide, tu pourrais le trouver en moins d'un mois. Alors commençons.

Lys ferme alors les yeux en se concentrant sur sa respiration. Ses cours d'Occlumancie avec les Gobelins, et ensuite avec Sev, l'aide énormément à gérer son angoisse d'être devant cette personne qui est possiblement son géniteur. Lockhart la guide, avec sa voix, dans son propre esprit. Lys y entre profondément, entre l'esprit et l'âme, pour trouver sa forme d'animagus.

Ça ne lui prend qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour voir une petite boule de poils moitié rousse, comme sa chevelure et noire pour l'autre moitié. Elle s'approche doucement de l'animal et s'assoit sur de qui ressemble à un tapis moelleux près d'une cheminée. L'animal lève alors la tête vers elle et la regarde dans les yeux. Lys est fascinée. C'est un chat qui a la morphologie d'un Khao Manee, mais la moitié droite de sa fourrure, visage compris, est auburn tigré alors que l'autre est complètement noire. Il la regarde dans les yeux, il a les yeux aussi verts que les siens. Le félin se lève et s'étire en plantant ses griffes acérées dans se tapis avant de venir vers elle. Il s'assoit sur son postérieur en face de la Serdaigle en gardant le contact visuel. Il se secoue alors, comme si il se sentait trempé. Lys est stupéfaite quand elle le voit devenir complètement roux. Il répète le même mouvement pour se retrouver alors complètement noir avec ses yeux vert émeraude perçant. Il se secoue une nouvelle fois pour être de nouveau moitié moitié. Il s'approche d'elle et saute agilement pour s'installer entre les jambes de la jeune fille, assise en tailleur sur le tapis. Le chat pose ses pattes sur la poitrine de l'adolescente et frotte doucement sa tête sur la joue droite de Lys. Fascinée, elle lève la main droite pour la poser doucement sur le dos du félin qui se met à ronronner comme un tracteur. C'est avec un sourire ravi que Lily caresse ce magnifique animal qui est visiblement son animagus.

Elle entend soudain la voix de Lockhart l'appeler. Elle promet au chat de venir le revoir bientôt avant de se lever et de retourner sur le bord plus conscient de son esprit avant de projeter sa conscience pour revenir au moment présent, dans le salon de l'enseignant.

\- Alors? Demande ce dernier quand elle ouvre les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je sais juste que ça a des poils, dit-elle, en sachant que ça n'aiderait pas trop son professeur. Un sanglier, peut-être? Ça serait drôle, dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Après encore une demi heure à discuter et à faire promettre à Lily de s'entrainer tout les soirs avant de dormir, l'homme la laisse enfin partir.

De retour dans la Salle sur Demande avec Seavus, Neville et Drago, elle regarde Sev dans les yeux. Il comprend tout de suite le message et plonge en douceur dans son esprit. Elle lui montre son souvenir avec Lockhart et sa future forme d'animagus.

\- Tu ne peux définitivement rien faire comme tout le monde, lui murmure Sev à l'oreille en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Pour qu'ensuite, tu me dises que tu me trouves ennuyante? Jamais de la vie! Dit alors Lys en riant en passant ses bras autour da la taille de Sev pour poser sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Alors, demande Neville, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Dis leur toi, moi je ne peux rien faire, dit la Serdaigle.

Severus leur explique donc la situation. Drago est littéralement sur les fesses quand il apprend que Lys a trouvé son animagus en seulement une séance de méditation. Elle décide donc de leur enseigner aussi. Sev sait, après presque 2 heures de méditation qu'il sera une chauve-souris. Drago et Neville n'ont pas encore trouvé, mais Sev et Lys sont convaincu que la prochaine fois, ça sera la bonne.

\- Donc, il veut gagner ta confiance en t'enseignant à de venir animagus? Il est vraiment louche, ce gars! Dit Drago avant de sortir de la Salle sur Demande.

\- Au moins, ça nous sert, dit Lys avec un sourire innocent.

Ce soir là, Lys est assise en tailleur sur son lit et ferme les rideaux d'un mouvement de poignet après avoir dit bonne nuit à Luna. Elle insonorise les rideaux et regarde Croutard avant de se plonger dans sa méditation.

\- Si un soir, tu vois un chat à ma place, roux, noir ou les deux, n'ais pas peur, c'est juste moi, dit-elle en le caressant doucement. C'est de lui que tu as peur, n'est-ce pas? Le gars qui se fait passer pour Lockhart? Je sais que c'est lui. J'ai enfin compris, en partie ce que Luna disait au début de l'année scolaire. Les Sabots Maléfiques, le Cerf Diabolique. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas? Il se transforme en cerf. Il ne te fera plus de mal, bonhomme. Et si il se met à venir ici, je vais demander à Seavus de prendre soin de toi. Si le gars qui se fait passé pour Lockhart est, comme je le pense, un ancien Gryffondor, il ne voudra jamais mettre les pieds chez les serpents. Sev s'occupera bien de toi. Tu devrais le voire avec le chat de Pensy, soupir Lys avec affection. Bon! Ça suffit, il faut que je m'y mette.

Lily s'installe le plus confortablement possible et ferme les yeux en se concentrant sur sa respiration. Elle retourne voire le chat dans sa tête. Elle y passe au moins une heure et demi à lui parler de tout et de rien en le caressant tendrement. Elle a hâte de ne faire qu'un avec cette magnifique bête.

Quand elle ouvre enfin les yeux, elle sourie doucement en voyant le rat dormir paisiblement sur son oreiller. Lys pose sa tête sur le coussin et sa main droite sur le rat en s'endormant, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est enfin le retour à la maison pour les vacances de Noël. Lys, avec sa malle dans sa poche et le rat, caché dans son foulard, sur son épaule, avance vers les diligences avec Sev, Nev et Drago. Le faux Lockhart avait essayé de la convaincre de rester pour les vacances pour avancer sa transformation en animagus, mais elle n'avait rien voulue savoir. Il n'était pas question qu'elle ne voit pas sa famille si c'était possible. De toutes façons, Ron et Hermione restaient pour les vacances. Lys leur avait dit qu'elle allait rester et à la dernière minutes, elle était sortie en catimini du château et avait sauté dans la diligence de Seavus avant que les deux Gryffondor la voient.

Dans le train, Croutard semble se détendre un peu. Lily et Drago achètent des friandises pour eux 4 dans leur compartiment et la jeune fille rit en voyant le rat se goinfrer dans les bonbons.

\- Doucement, bonhomme, dit Nev en grattant le rat sur la tête. C'est pas bon pour toi, tout ce sucre. Tu vas faire de la peine à Lys si tu meures de diabète.

\- Alors tu as hérité du rat de Weasmoche? Demande Drago.

\- Ouais. Et ça me va parfaitement. Percy m'a dit qu'il était content que ce soit moi qui s'en occupe. Et je crois que Croutard sait exactement qui se fait passer pour Lockhart. Il a une peur bleue de ce gars! Et comme pour Croutard, Gryffondor = Lockhart, il est évident qu'il sait que ce n'est pas le vrai, qui a fait ses études à Poufsouffle. Au fait, ça vit combien de temps, un rat?

\- Aucune idée, dit Nev en haussant des épaules. Les rats domestiques vivent environ 3 ans. Mais peut-être que Croutard a un pouvoir spécial et qu'il peut vivre super vieux. Un peu comme les flaireurs, comparés aux chats standards.

\- Ça serait génial! Dit Drago. Un rat qui vole, ou qui est capable devenir invisible! Allez Croutard! Montre nous de quoi tu es capable.

Le rat regarde le Serpentard avec méfiance avant de se réfugier contre la nuque de Lily, confortablement blottit sous sa chevelure auburn. La jeune fille lève les yeux au ciel en riant des pitreries de son cousin magique.

\- Laisses ce pauvre rat tranquille, tu veux? Demande Sev en s'assoyant à côté de la Serdaigle. En passant, j'ai fini le Véritaserum, si ça intéresse quelqu'un.

Il sort une fiole de la poche de son pantalon. Les 4 petits sorciers se mettent alors à échafauder plusieurs plans pour démarquer Potter.

À la sortie du train, Lily se précipite dans les bras de sa mère et ceux de son jumeau. Grand-mère Augusta leur souhaite la bienvenue avant de partir au Manoir Longdubas avec Neville et Drago avec ses parents au Manoir Malefoy alors que les Smith/Prince retournent à leur condo grâce à la magie de Dobby. Olivier est plus que fier d'expliqué à sa jumelle et à l'homme qu'il considère comme un frère, qu'il a réussi à se mettre à niveau pour les cours de botanique, de potions et d'Histoire de la Magie, que les élèves de Poudlard. Il a apprit tout ce que les petits sorciers apprennent dans cette école sans avoir besoin de leur baguette. Augusta a réussie à faire engager un sorcier au King's collège, qui est le professeur particulier de Olivier. Comme le directeur est un Cracmol, il a accepté tout de suite.

\- Le professeur Lupin est génial! S'enthousiasme Oli. Il y a des jours où il ne peut pas enseigner, pour une question de santé, mais on rattrape ce retard les week-end. J'ai même réussi à retenir les dates des cours d'Histoire! Comme la loi sur les elfes de maison de 1662, qui les contraint à la servitude, signé par le Magenmagot à 87% en faveur de la loi, ou la guerre des Gobelins de 1259 pour avoir le droit de se servir de baguette magique. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi les sorciers refusaient ce genre de choses. Même les centaures utilisent des baguettes, pourquoi les Gobelins ne le pourraient pas? C'est complètement idiot!

\- Lupin, tu dis? Lui demande Sev. Remus Lupin?

\- Tu le connais? Demande Lys et Oli d'une même voix.

\- On est allé à Poudlard ensemble, explique Severus. Il faisait partie du groupe de 4 gars qui faisaient de ma vie scolaire un enfer. C'est… c'est lui que Black et Potter m'ont envoyé voir la nuit où ils ont essayés de me tuer.

\- Tu veux dire que mon prof particulier est un loup-garou? Demande Oli, en pâlissant.

Sev leur dit de ce détendre un peu, il prend sûrement de la potion Tue-Loup à chaque pleine lune. Augusta ne laisserait jamais son petit-fils de cœur à la merci d'un loup-garou sans prendre des précautions. Oli est même en avance sur le programme de Poudlard en ayant appris quelques trucs sur les soins aux créatures magiques.

\- À Poudlard, on ne commence ces cours qu'en 3e année, lui dit Sev en regardant fièrement Olivier.

\- Vraiment? Demande ce dernier en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

\- Je t'ai déjà menti? Demande Severus.

\- Non, c'est vrai. C'est juste que je suis loin d'être le gars en avance sur les autres, d'habitude.

Pendant la journée, Severus commande tous les ingrédients dont il a besoin pour faire sa potion Tue-Loup Améliorée et Olivier la donnera à Lupin quand il le verra la prochaine fois.

Deux jours plus tard, les Smith/Prince vont au Manoir Longdubas pour le réveillon de Noël. Lys est très contente de voir que grand-mère Augusta a invité la famille Malefoy. Elle a même convaincu le professeur particulier de Oli à venir célébrer cette fête avec eux. Croutard est confortablement installé sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune fille quand Lupin le voit. Il plisse les yeux et les ouvrent ensuite comme des soucoupes. Il prend le rat de l'épaule de la jeune fille et le menace de sa baguette.

\- Professeur Lupin, s'exclame Oli, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec le rat de ma sœur?

\- Ce n'est pas un rat, grogne Lupin. C'est un animagus. Peter Pettigrow.

\- J'imagine que vous pouvez prouver vos dire, dit gravement Lucius en se positionnant entre l'homme et les enfants.

Lupin lance un stupéfix au rat et Lys le supplie de ne pas lui faire de mal. Lupin essaye de la rassurer en lui promettant que si c'est un simple rat, il ne sentira absolument rien. Il lance alors un Animagus Revelio sur le rongeur qu'il avait posé par terre. Lys voit avec stupeur, le rat devenir lentement un homme d'une trentaine d'année, qui semble avoir vécu les pires épreuves de la vie. Quand Lupin le réveille d'un sort, Sev lui enfonce le flacon de Véritaserum dans la bouche et lui vide dans la gorge.

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir en refaire, dit Nev en regardant Severus.

L'ancien Maître des Potions lève les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme rat.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Demande durement Sev.

\- Peter Pettigrow.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

\- Je me cache de James Potter.

\- James est mort! Crie alors Lupin.

\- Non, il est vivant, assure Pettigrow. J'étais leur gardien du secret, il m'avait demandé de lui écrire des papiers avec leur adresse dessus pour qu'il puisse en donner un à Dumbledore et l'autre à Sirius. C'est lui qui a donné l'un de ses morceaux de parchemin à Vous-savez-qui. Moi, je suis allé me cacher, dès que le rituel fait par Dumbledore, a été terminé et l'adresse écrite.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dénoncé? Demande Lucius, qui sait que personne ne peut mentir sous la potion de Severus.

\- Qui m'aurais cru? Demande simplement le sorcier. James nous a dit que le traitre était Remus, que Dumbledore en avait la preuve. Quand Sirius et moi avons proposé notre idée que je sois le Gardien du Secret et non lui, James a explosé de colère. Mais comme on ne voulait rien savoir de changer d'avis, il a finit par plier quand Lily a dit que c'était un bon plan.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que Black est en prison à votre place?

\- Non, il m'a cherché pour me demandé pourquoi je les avait trahis. Mais avant que je puisse répondre, Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari sont arrivé et ont tué tous ces Moldus. J'ai eu peur, alors je me suis tranché un doigt, me suis transformé en rat et j'ai trouvé refuge dans une famille sorcière quelques jours plus tard.

\- Les Weasley, dit Lily.

\- Oui, Percy Weasley a toujours été gentil avec moi. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé dans leur jardin. J'étais à l'article de la mort et il m'a soigné.

\- Est-ce que le Gilderoy Lockhart qui enseigne à Poudlard en ce moment est James Potter? Demande Severus en regardant intensément Pettigrow.

\- Oui, dit simplement Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demande Drago en regardant ses parents.

\- Pour commencer, je vais demander un vrai procès à Sirius, dit Narcissa. Je suis sa cousine, le Magenmagot sera obligé de me l'accordé, comme il n'en a pas eu à son emprisonnement. Il faut le sortir de là. Pour Pettigrow, il faut qu'il reste caché. Si Potter et Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose, ils le feront disparaître avant que l'on puisse faire quoi que se soit.

Lily se tourne alors pour chercher le professeur Lupin. Il est assis sur au fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux et le visage dans ses mains. Elle s'approche doucement de lui et pose sa main sur son épaule. Il lève la tête et la regarde un long moment. Il constate enfin à quel point cette jeune fille ressemble à Lily Evans, son amie perdue. Mais elle a une odeur bizarre. Une odeur qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Son petit louveteau.

\- Harry? Demande le loup-garou en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Plus ou moins, lui confirme la jeune fille.

\- Harry! S'écrit alors Remus en se levant d'un bon et de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué!

C'est un peu mal à l'aise que la jeune fille le laisse faire. Même si elle ne se rappelle plus de lui, elle sait qu'il a eu une part importante de sa vie quand elle était bébé Harry.


	17. Chapter 17

C'est avec une joie non dissimulée que Lys écoute avec attention les histoires de Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin concernant sa mère biologique.

\- Elle adorait les potions, dit Peter. Comme toi. Mais elle était plus doué en sortilèges qu'en potions. Si Rogue n'était pas toujours avec elle en cours, je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas eu d'aussi bonnes notes.

\- Et tu te rappelles de la fois où elle a donner une gifle monumentale à James quand il a crié à tout le monde dans la Grande Salle que Lily était enfin sa copine.

\- Comment oublier? Comment elle avait dit, déjà? Ah oui!

\- J'aimerais cent fois mieux sortir avec le calmar géant qu'avec toi! Disent en cœur les 2 Maraudeurs en riant.

\- Elle aurait été plus heureuse avec le calmar, dit sombrement Lys, assise en tailleur sur le tapis confortable des Malefoy, entre Seavus et Olivier.

Pendant la soirée, il y a énormément d'anecdotes racontées. Vers 2h00 du matin, les Smith/Prince retournent chez eux alors que Peter reprend sa forme de rat et part avec Remus chez lui. Lily est heureuse que ces deux amis de longue date se retrouvent, mais voire Croutard partir à tout jamais, lui fait un pincement au cœur.

Le lendemain, Lys fait une potion dans son laboratoire dans sa chambre. Oli vient la voir pour lui demander quelque chose et elle perd le compte des tours dans la potion. Elle en fait 2 de trop et la potion se met à bouillir et siffler dangereusement. Juste avant l'explosion, Olivier prend sa jumelle dans ses bras et la protège de son corps imposant en se tournant, de dos à l'explosion imminente. Mais rien ne se produit. Quand les 2 adolescents lèvent la tête pour regarder ce qui se passe, un dôme doré les entour, tel un bouclier.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça? Demande Oli.

\- Non, dit Lys, en continuant de regarder le dôme autour d'eux. Je n'ai rien fait. Je te le promets.

Sev entre dans la chambre avec Tunia, le regard grave. Deux individus, en robes de sorciers violettes, la couleur du Ministère, entrent dans la chambre. L'un est une jeune femme d'une petite vingtaine d'années avec les cheveux rose gomme à mâcher et l'autre est assez vieux, avec un yeux magique et une jambe de bois.

\- Ah! Mr Smith! Dit le sorcier avec une jambe de bois. Je n'avais jamais vue une personne faire de la magie accidentelle pour la première fois à cet âge. Et votre bouclier est d'une puissance assez impressionnante. Expliquez-vous!

\- J'ai fait quoi? Demande l'adolescent en se relevant avec sa jumelle.

\- De la magie accidentelle, Mr Smith, dit doucement la jaune femme. C'est ce que les enfants sorciers font avant d'entrer à Poudlard à leur 11 ans.

\- Mais, je suis un Cracmol, pas un sorcier, dit Oli.

\- Il semblerait que non, dit le sorcier à la jambe de bois. Vous rentrerez donc à Poudlard pour la prochaine entrée pour apprendre à contrôler votre magie. Il faudra passer au Ministère, Mme Smith, pour régulariser le statut de votre fils.

\- En passant, jeunes gens, je suis l'Aurore Tonks, et voici mon collègue, l'Aurore Maugrey.

Oli et sa sœur hochent la tête et se présentent aussi à la jeune femme et son partenaire. L'homme donne alors un parchemin à l'effigie du Ministère de la Magie à Tunia. Les deux sorciers adultes regardent Lys et Oli un moment avant de faire un signe de tête à Tunia et Sev. Ils repartent ensuite dans un « crac » sonore en transplanant.

\- Et bien, tu parles de vacances pleines de rebondissement! Dit Sev en s'approchant des 2 adolescents.

\- Alors, je suis… je suis un vrai sorcier? Demande Olivier, la voix rauque.

\- Il n'y a pas de vrai ou de faux sorciers, dit Lys avec indulgence. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Oui Oli, tu es un sorcier avec assez de puissance pour entrer à Poudlard en septembre prochain.

Sur ce, Augusta Longdubas entre dans la pièce avec Neville. Le futur Lord s'élance vers son frère de cœur et le prend par les épaules.

\- Alors c'est vrai? Tante Tunia nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé, dit-il.

\- Il s'emblerait, dit Seavus d'une voix lente.

\- Je vais contacter messieurs Lupin et Pettigrow, dit la Lady. Tu seras à niveau pour entrer en 3e année en même temps que les autres, lui assure la vieille dame.

Dès ce jour, tout le monde passe le plus clair de son temps au Manoir Malefoy pour aider Oli dans sa mise à niveau. Comme il l'a déjà en histoire, en potions et en botanique, il ne reste que Métamorphose, Défense contre les forces du Mal et sortilège. Drago se propose immédiatement pour apprendre à Oli à voler dans le parc du Manoir. Le pauvre Olivier devient vert quand il voit Drago et Lys voler comme des aigles dans le ciel du parc. Mais dès qu'il s'élance, il ressent un tel sentiment de liberté qu'il se sent immédiatement dans son élément. Lys et Drago enchainent les figures les plus périlleuses les unes que les autres et Olivier tente de faire pareil. Et il y arrive assez bien.

Quand il est allé chez Ollivander pour sa baguette, il a été surpris d'entendre qu'il avait la baguette sœur de celle de Neville, mais il en était très content. 28,7 centimètres en ébène et ventricule de dragon.

Lys lui apprend aussi à devenir animagus, comme elle le fait pour Drago, Nev et Sev. Mais quand Peter et Remus la voient faire dans la bibliothèque des Malefoy, ils leur proposent de leur enseigner eux-mêmes. Finalement, Peter est un bien meilleur prof en la matière que Potter.

Pendant ce temps, Narcissa faisait des pieds et des mains pour que le Magenmagot accorde à son cousin un véritable procès. Bien sûr, elle le faisait en catimini pour que Dumbledore ne soit au courant qu'à la dernière minute. Elle enchainait les invitations à prendre le thé et certaines réceptions, pour discuter avec les Lords et Ladys de vieilles familles de Sang-Pur qui ont un siège. Leur expliquant vaguement la situation et en se servant de leur fierté Sang-Pur pour mettre son plan en marche. Peter avait accepté d'être le témoin clé de l'audience pour faire libérer le parrain de Lys.

Juste avant le Nouvel An, Sev et Lys réussissent enfin à transformer une partie de leur corps en animal. Lily a de petites oreilles de chat, celle de droite est rousse alors que l'autre est totalement noire. Sev se retrouve avec la main droite ne forme de patte de chauve-souris. Drago a trouvé son animagus et se sera un furet entièrement blanc avec des yeux rouges et Nev sera un chien qui ressemble à un Terre-Neuve noir.

\- Quand tu réussiras à te transformer, lui dit Sev, il faut que tu te pointes sous cette forme dans le bureau de Trelawney. Et je veux être là pour la voire paniquer sa vie parce qu'un Sinistros se présente devant elle.

\- Un Sinistros? Qu'est-ce que c'est, demande Oli qui assistait aux cours pour devenir animagus aussi.

\- C'est supposément un messager de la mort. Selon la croyance, dans la divination, un Sinistros, quand on en voit un, veut dire qu'on va mourir très bientôt, explique Remus avec un sourire en coin.

Il n'y croyait visiblement pas et Sev non plus. Tout le monde se détend et Lys rit doucement en imaginant l'enseignante de divination être dans tous ses états parce qu'un gros chien noir marche doucement devant elle.

Pour les études de Oli, Lord Malefoy avait réussi à se procurer un retourneur de temps au Ministère pour qu'il puisse intégrer Poudlard dès le retour des vacances de fin d'année. Il arrivait souvent que Peter, Remus et Olivier s'enferment dans la salle d'entrainement du Manoir et en ressortaient complètement épuisés après seulement une heure. Enfin, une heure pour tout le monde sauf eux.

\- Alors, comment ça c'est passé? Demande Lys à son jumeau.

\- Inflamare, murmure Olivier.

Une petite flamme bleue sort de la baguette du garçon et danse sur la ficelle au bout de la chandelle que pointait Oli. Folle de joie, Lily prend son frère dans ses bras. C'est le dernier sort qu'ils ont appris avec le professeur Flitwick. Olivier est fin prêt pour entrer à Poudlard en deuxième année avec eux.

La veille du départ pour le château, tous se réunissent au Manoir Longdubas. Tunia explique qu'elle s'est décidé à suivre un cursus en potions et Sev la regarde avec une fierté non dissimulée dans le regard. Lui et Lys offrent de nouveaux leur aide à Tunia pour ses études si elle en ressent le besoin.

Le lendemain à 10h30, les 5 jeunes sorciers sont sur la voie 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross et Olivier est plus qu'impatient de prendre ce train où il a vue sa sœur monter sans lui trop souvent. Une fois installé dans le wagon des Serpentard avec les autres, Lys lui présente ses amis avec enthousiasme. À la grande joie de la jeune fille, Luna les a rejoint d'elle-même.

\- Luna! Comment se sont passé tes vacances en France? Demande la Serdaigle.

\- Bien, dit doucement la jeune blonde. Mais on n'a pas trouvé de Ronflacs Cornus.

\- Une autre fois, dit gentiment Neville. Je ne pense pas que les sorciers aient découverts les Botrucs dès qu'ils les ont cherchés.

\- Non, ils se sont sûrement fait attaquer en essayant de couper l'un de leurs arbres, dit Olivier en riant.

Lys présente alors Luna à son jumeau.

Tout se passe bien pendant le trajet jusqu'à ce que Ron Weasley se décide à entrer dans le compartiment. Le « nouveau » sorcier voit alors sa sœur se tendre comme un arc dans les bras de Sev quand ce gars entre et se dirige vers elle. Il le reconnait tout de suite, Ronald Weasley. Ce petit imbécile qui essaye d'entrer de force dans le cercle d'amis de Lily. Il se lève alors de toute sa hauteur. Olivier est aussi grand qu'un élève de 4e année et aussi imposant qu'un batteur de Quidditch. Ses années de lutte y sont pour beaucoup.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley? Demande Olivier avec un regard mauvais.

\- Je viens voir mon amie, répond le Weasley en question d'une voix plus aigue qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Quelqu'un ici est l'ami de ce gars? Demande le nouvel étudiant d'une voix forte en faisant le tour du wagon du regard. C'est ce que je pensais, dit Oli avec un rictus en voyant que personne ne se manifestait. Je pense que tu t'es trompé de wagon, Weasley. Bon voyage!

Sur ce, Oli le prend par le bras sans lui faire mal, mais assez fermement pour qu'il ne puisse se dégager, et l'entraine vers la sortie.

Le reste du voyage se passe à merveille. Oli accroche aussi rapidement que Lys avec les Serpentard et ce, avant qu'ils n'apprennent que Oli et Lys sont les cousins magiques de Drago. Quand ce dernier vente les aptitudes de Oli sur un balais, Marcus Flint vient le voir pour lui proposer de passer un essais si il est réparti dans leur maison.

Quand le voyage est terminé, Lys réussie à convaincre son frère de prendre une barque avec Rub, le surnom qu'elle donne à Hagrid, pour son premier voyage.

\- Tu vas voir, lui dit Nev, ça en vaut la peine. Le château est ma-gni-fi-que!

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Lys et Luna vont à leur table, Nev à la sienne et les autres Serpentard aussi. Quand tout le monde est installé, Hagrid entre dans la pièce avec Oli qui marche fièrement derrière lui, le pas assuré et la tête haute, en regardant droit devant lui. Il s'arrête devant l'estrade où est posé le choixpeau sur un petit tabouret de bois. Le directeur se lève donc de son trône pour expliquer la situation aux élèves de l'école.

\- Bon retour mes chers enfants, dit-il avec un éclair de malice dans les yeux en s'attardent un moment sur Lily. Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir en ces murs! Comme vous l'avez constaté, il y a une répartition se soir. Mr Smith, ici présent, intègre Poudlard aujourd'hui. Il sera répartie comme vous tous et continuera son cursus scolaire avec les 2e années de sa maison. Professeur McGonagall, je vous laisse faire.

Sur ce, Dumbledore se rassoit et l'enseignante de métamorphose prend le choixpeau à son extrémité pointu et invite Oli à s'assoir. Dès qu'il a le choixpeau sur le crâne, il entend une voix dans sa tête.

\- _Mmmmmm, intéressant. Très intéressant. Où vais-je t'envoyer?_ Dit le choixpeau dans l'esprit de l'adolescent.

\- _Je veux être à un endroit où je puisse protéger ma sœur,_ dit simplement le jeune homme.

\- _Je vois que tu as énormément de loyauté en toi, Poufsouffle serait une excellente maison pour toi. Mais je vois autre chose de beaucoup plus fort en toi. Du courage, du courage à revendre. Tu iras donc à…_ Gryffondor! Le choixpeau crie le dernier mot et la maison des rouge et or se lève et applaudit à tout rompre.

Olivier est soulagé de voir sa sœur, Nev et Sev faire la même chose. Il va donc prendre sa sœur dans ses bras un instant à la table des Serdaigle avant de rejoindre la table des Gryffondor. Dès qu'il s'assoit, Percy Weasley vient s'installer à ses côtés pour lui expliquer en détail le fonctionnement de Poudlard.

Lys sourit de satisfaction. Gryffondor, ça représente bien son frère adoré. Aussi courageux que son futur animagus, un lion.


	18. Chapter 18

Ce soir-là, ils se retrouvent tous à la Salle sur Demande avec un membre en plus, Oli.

\- Wow! C'est quoi cet endroit? Demande le nouveau Gryffondor en entrant.

\- Ceci, grand-frère, dit Lys en passant son bras droit autour de sa taille, est la Salle sur Demande, ou la pièce va et vient. Comme on est tous de maisons différentes et qu'on a pas vraiment de lieu pour être tranquilles, on vient ici quand on veut se retrouver.

Seavus lui explique ensuite comment la pièce fonctionne. Lys promet à Percy que tout le monde sera de retour dans leur salle commune avant le couvre feu et le préfet se détend immédiatement sous le regard moqueur de Fred et George.

\- Oh! Merlin, s'exclame Drago de façon théâtrale en regardant autour de lui. On est envahit de Gryffondor! Aux abris!

\- Hey! S'écrit Oli, Fred, George et Percy d'une même voix.

Oli se permet même une taloche derrière la tête du blond.

\- C'est bon, bougonne Drago en replaçant ses cheveux. Je rigole. Tant que vous n'amenez pas Ouistiti, Weasley fille et la Granger avec vous, ça me va.

\- Aucune chance, disent les trois Weasley présent en cœur.

Pendant la soirée, Oli apprend énormément de chose sur le château par tout le monde présent et est fasciné par tout ce que dit Suzanne. Nev, Lys et Sev se regardent un moment. Il semble que leur frère ait eu un coup de cœur pour la discrète Poufsouffle.

Le lendemain matin, c'est un cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal avec les 4 maisons ensemble. Oli s'installe avec Suzanne pendant que Nev est avec Pansy, Lys avec Sev et Drago avec Blaise et Théo. Seavus propose à Oli de rajouter un Serpentard à sa table pour faire enrager le prof. Pansy se lève alors pour les rejoindre et Nev s'installe avec Lys et Sev.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Smith? Demande Ronald. Les Gryffondor ne travaillent jamais avec les Serpentard!

Oli lève un sourcil avec un petit sourire moqueur. Avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Suzanne et Pansy.

\- Hey! Smith! Je te parle, s'énerve Weasley.

\- Et alors? Demande Oli. Je ne vais pas m'empêcher d'être entouré des deux des plus belles filles que le monde magique porte parce que Mr Weasley ne peut pas sentir les Serpentard.

Suzanne devient alors rouge comme une tomate alors que Pansy glousse doucement derrière sa main en regardant Weasley avec amusement.

Potter/Lockhart entre enfin dans la classe et regarde avec incrédulité Olivier assis avec une Serpentard.

\- Mr Smith, changez de place, s'il vous plait.

Oli s'excuse auprès de Suzanne et Pansy et va s'installer entre Crabbe et Goyle avec un sourire goguenard quand les deux Serpentard l'accueillent avec un signe de tête respectueux. Potter/Lockhart a des éclairs de colère dans les yeux mais laisse tomber pour cette fois-ci. Aucun Gryffondor digne de ce nom n'accepterait de s'acoquiner avec des serpents fourbes et drogués à la magie noire. Le cours se passe relativement bien. Mais Olivier a l'impression de ne rien apprendre dans cette classe. Il est content que Sev leur ait proposé de leur donner des vrais cours de Défense dans la Salle sur Demande au lieu de cette farce de cours. Ils lisent en silence le livre En Maraude avec les Monstres. Olivier lève alors sa main pour attirer l'attention de leur enseignant.

\- Oui, Mr Smith, vous avez une question?

\- En effet, professeur. Dans ce livre, vous expliquez ce qui vous est arrivé en 1985 à Madrid, en Espagne avec un Détraqueur, au mois de février, le 8, pour être exacte.

\- En effet, répond l'enseignant, ne sachant pas trop où le Gryffondor voulait en venir.

\- Mais dans Promenades avec les loup-garou, vous dites que vous avez passé trois mois à Moscou. Janvier, février et mars, de l'année 1985. Comment avez-vous fait pour être en Espagne et en Russie en même temps? Allez-vous nous l'enseigner, monsieur? Demande Olivier avec une fausse admiration.

Potter/Lockhart perd alors son sourire et les couleurs de son visage. Lys cache son visage dans l'épaule de Sev pour cacher son rire. Oli a toujours été performant pour trouver la petite bête.

\- C'est uniquement une erreur d'impression, dit l'enseignant qui se reprend. J'étais à Moscou en 1987.

\- Mais en 1987, en février, vous étiez en Grèce dans le livre Randonnée avec les Trolls, insiste Olivier.

Lys a les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et les joues douloureuses tellement elle retient son fou rire. Visiblement, le professeur Lupin à donné de très bons trucs à son frère pour retenir les dates. La cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonne enfin et Potter/Lockhart semble immensément soulagé de les mettre dehors. Une fois la porte fermée, Lys s'écroule de rire en se tenant les côtes.

\- Oli, je ne sais pas ce que oncle Rem t'a fait pour que tu sois aussi calé en date, mais tu as été GÉNIAL! S'exclame Lys, qui avait pris l'habitude d'appeler Remus et Peter par oncle Rem et oncle Pete.

\- C'est pas très compliqué, je vais t'expliquer, lui dit Oli en se rendant vers leur cours de métamorphose. Il suffit d'associer une lettre à chaque chiffre de la date. Le système des articulations chiffrées, appelé aussi système nombre-lettre correspond parfaitement à notre système décimal. Il permet de transformer chaque chiffre du système décimal en son, chaque son correspondant à une lettre. Il rend vraiment service pour mémoriser les dates. Avec un peu d'habitude, tu peux enregistrer les dates sous forme de mots construits de manière à les retrouver facilement. A chaque chiffre d on va faire correspondre une ou deux consonnes, Oli se met alors à écrire avec un stylo sur un bout de parchemin.

• 0 : c (ce), s (se), z (ze), t (tion), x (ex : dix).

• 1 : t, d.

• 2 : n, ne, gne.

• 3 : m, me.

• 4 : r, re.

• 5 : l, lle, y (lle).

• 6 : g (ge), j (je), ch (che), sh (sche).

• 7 : g (gue, ga), k (ke, ka), q (que), cue (cas).

• 8 : f (fe), v(ve), ph (phe).

• 9 : b, p.

\- On prend comme date mille quatre cent cinquante trois, poursuit le Gryffondor. La guerre de cent ans prend fin en 1453 après la victoire de l'armée française lors de la bataille de Castillon et la reconquête de l'Aquitaine quand le roi de France Charles VII s'empare de Bordeaux. Convertissons la en consonnes significatives t/d, r, l/lle/y, m. Il s'agit ensuite de combiner des mots qui présentent un rapport avec l'évènement pour lequel on veut retenir la date. On a à disposition deux techniques particulièrement efficaces : Premièrement, tu assembles les consonnes pour construire un mot ou deux. Par exemple :« Du/Ton RoYauMe ». On peut par exemple retenir ensuite la phrase « Charles VII botte les anglais hors Du RoYaume en 1453 ». Pour Napoléon, la bataille de Waterloo esT FaTaLe en 1815. Ensuite, tu trouves une série de mots commençant par chaque consonne significative et imaginez une histoire : « Toit, Roi, Lion, Mat ». Par exemple, depuis un Toit, le Roi Charles VII regarde le drapeau représentant un Lion anglais qui flotte en haut d'un Mat d'un navire qui s'éloigne. Pour mémoriser la date, pense à ta scène imaginaire en respectant l'ordre pour retrouver les chiffres dans le bon sens.

\- Mon frère est un géni! S'exclame Lys en regardant son exemple sur le parchemin en s'installant à côté de lui dans la classe du professeur McGonagall.

\- C'est Rem qui m'a appris ça, j'ai rien à voir là dedans, dit Olivier en rougissant sous le compliment.

Lys lève les yeux au ciel en sortant son devoir de vacance devant elle pour que l'enseignante l'attire à elle avec les autres sur un coup de baguette.

Définitivement, Lily adore les cours avec son jumeau. Elle n'a plus Weasley ou l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout, comme l'appelle Sev, sur le dos. Lily est ravie d'avoir 75% de ses cours avec son frère. Il s'entend bien avec Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. En fait, avec tout les Gryffondor de son dortoir sauf Ronald Weasley. Olivier a même commencé une campagne de salissage en règle contre le dernier fils Weasley. Plus il fait d'effort pour se rapprocher de sa sœur, plus Oli est impitoyable avec lui. Les frères de ce dernier ont même décidés de l'y aider. Fred et George donnent certaines de leurs inventions à Oli pour qu'il s'en serve contre Ron. Un shampoing qui a changé les cheveux roux du garçon en vert Serpentard, du poil à gratter dans ses chaussettes, une araignée en caoutchouc animée dans son lit et bon nombre de ce genre de connerie. Percy ferme les yeux sur les représailles contre Ron alors qu'il ne se gène pas pour rapporter tout ce que le cadet peut faire quand il sort une orteil des règles du château. Ron finit par recevoir une beuglante de sa mère en plein milieu du réfectoire de Poudlard parce qu'il intimide le frère de Lily Smith. Percy réussit à cacher son sourire derrière son masque d'impassibilité de préfet.

Ce matin là, Dumbledore avait l'air plus que contrarié en regardant Weasley d'un air réprobateur et se penche vers Potter/Lockhart pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Potter/Lockhart approuve d'un signe de tête et regarde Sev pour ensuite poser son regard sur Lily. Il a un sourire satisfait en hochant le tête vers son employeur. Lily et Sev n'ont rien vue, mais Oli a tout capté.

Lily sort de son cours d'histoire à la fin de sa journée de cours avec Oli quand le professeur de Défense l'intercepte.

\- Ah! Miss Smith, justement la jeune fille que je voulais voir. Pouvez-vous me suivre, s'il vous plait? Je ne la retiendrai pas longtemps, Mr Smith.

Oli lui promet de l'attendre à la bibliothèque avec les autres pendant que Lys suit son enseignant, de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle entre enfin dans son salon et s'assoit dans le fauteuil qu'il lui présente.

\- Je voulais discuter avec vous de Mr Prince, dit l'homme une fois assis en face d'elle.

\- C'est avec le professeur Slughorn que vous devriez discuter de lui, pas avec moi, dit Lys, un peu confuse.

\- Lily, vous permettez que je vous appelle Lily?

\- Je n'aimerais mieux pas, professeur.

\- Écoutez, Lily, dit Potter/Lockhart, j'ai été ami avec une jeune femme aussi brillante et prometteuse que vous, pendant ma scolarité. Lily Evans. Vous en avez sûrement entendu parler. Elle était très proche d'un garçon de Serpentard, comme vous. Et quand ils sont sortis de l'école, ce garçon est devenu Mangemort et il a fini par la tuer. C'était une jeune femme extraordinaire, magnifique, brillante et douce. Vous lui ressemblez énormément. Et ce Seavus Prince est la copie conforme de cet homme horrible qui a tué Lily. Severus Rogue était un mage noir, un Mangemort de la pire espèce. Il n'a pas plus d'âme qu'un Détraqueur et était horriblement jaloux. Quand Lily Evans à épousé James Potter, il est devenu complètement fou et a réussi à convaincre Vous-savez-qui que leur fils était une menace pour le Lord noir et c'est à cause de cet homme que Lord et Lady Potter sont morts et que Harry Potter est disparu pour l'instant.

\- Quel est le rapport entre Seavus et le professeur Rogue? Demande Lys en Occludant la douleur que cet homme lui cause en disant des choses aussi dégoutantes envers son Sev, rien n'est vrai et elle le sait très bien.

\- Je n'aimerais pas que Mr Prince profite de vous comme Severus Rogue a profité de Lily Evans.

\- Seavus ne me ferait JAMAIS de mal! Dit Lys en se levant et en tremblant de rage.

Elle sort des appartements de l'enseignant et va se réfugier dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle laisse alors sa magie exploser autour d'elle et hurle sa rage envers cet homme immonde qui a non seulement gâché la vie de Sev et celle de sa mère, mais qui essaye de faire pareil avec la sienne. Lys finit par s'écrouler sur le sol de la pièce qu'elle a souhaitée, épuisée par l'explosion de sa magie et les larmes.

Dans la bibliothèque, Sev, Dray, Nev et Oli l'attendent. Olivier se dévoue pour aller voir dans les quartiers du prof de Défense pour voir si Lys y est encore. Une fois qu'il a l'information, il rejoint les autres au tournant du premier couloir.

\- Ça fait presqu'une demi heure qu'elle est partie, les informe Olivier.

\- C'est pas bon, dit Drago. Où est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle pourrait être.

\- Salle sur Demande, dit Sev d'une voix quatégorique.

Quand les 4 sorciers entrent enfin dans la pièce en demandant de trouver Lys, Sev se précipite vers elle. Elle est encore en larmes sur le sol.

\- Lys, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Demande doucement le Serpentard en la prenant fermement dans ses bras.

Elle le regarde dans les yeux et Seavus plonge dans l'esprit de la Serdaigle. Il y ressort avec une douleur à la poitrine.

\- Je t'en supplie, Lys. Ce n'est pas vrai, murmure Sev à son oreille avec un trémolo dans la voix. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. Jamais je ne lui aurais fait du mal, je te le jure.

\- Je le sais, Sev. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi et elle non plus, dit la jeune fille en s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle sait que tu as essayé de la protéger jusqu'à la fin. Voldemort lui a dit. Il lui a dit qu'il t'avait promis de ne pas lui faire de mal. Je me souviens de cette soirée là, Sev. Je veux qu'il paye pour ce qu'il nous à fait, à maman, toi et moi.

\- On fera ce qu'il faut, lui promet l'ex Maître des Potions. Mais en attendant, il faut faire profil bas, même si c'est difficile.

Cette nuit-là, les 5 étudiants restent dans la salle pour supporté Lily après cette réunion horrible avec son géniteur.


	19. Chapter 19

Une fois que Lily est de retour dans son dortoir pour se changer et prendre ses livres pour la journée, elle fait promettre à Luna d'avoir une discussion ensemble se soir.

La journée se passe bien et Oli découvre les joies de s'installer à la table des Serpentard pour les repas. Il a une discussion animée avec Blaise pour lui expliquer les rudiments de la lutte. Il est aussi patient avec lui qu'il l'a été avec Lord et Lady Malefoy pour leur expliquer ce qu'était Noël. À sa surprise, Marcus Flint lui demande de venir à leur futur entrainement de Quidditch pour que les joueurs de Serpentard puissent faire ce genre d'exercices. Être plus souples et plus endurants ne peut pas leur faire de mal. Oli accepte à la condition qu'il ne s'offusque pas si il propose ça à Olivier Dubois, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire? Demande Flint.

\- Oui, dit Oli avec un sourire narquois.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Gryffondor, toi? T'es un vrai Serpentard, dit Liam Ogden, un batteur de Serpentard.

\- Le vieux chapeau rapiécé n'était pas d'accord avec toi, dit Olivier en haussant les épaules.

Ce soir-là, Lys est assise dans son lit avec Luna. Elle lui demande des conseils pour une situation particulière.

\- Luna, je veux démasquer le Cerf Démoniaque, dit Lys en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais qui il est, dit la jeune fille.

Ce n'est pas une question, mais une constatation. Luna à tout à coup le regard sérieux et concentré.

\- Il faudrait pouvoir lui redonner son apparence et que tout le monde sache qui il est, dit doucement Luna.

\- Je vais écrire à Mr Gripsec, dit Lys en réfléchissant tout haut. Peut-être qu'il accepterait de m'envoyer un peu d'eau de la cascade des voleurs. Si je lui dit que j'ai trouvé le sorcier qui a essayé d'entrer dans mon coffre sans y être autorisé. Sev et moi pourrions peut-être faire une potion avec cette eau comme ingrédient principal.

\- Mais il faut aussi que son complice ne puisse pas étouffer l'affaire, ajoute Miss Lovegood.

\- Tu as raison, assure Lily. Il faut que Dumbledore ne soit pas là. Je sais! Je vais écrire à tante Cissa pour connaître les dates de l'audience de Patmol. Luna, tu crois que ton père aimerait passer en entrevue un homme déclaré mort depuis super longtemps?

\- Un vampire? Demande la jeune blonde.

\- Pas exactement, rit Lys sans méchanceté.

Au vue des hésitations de son amie, Luna lui fait un serment sorcier en promettant sur sa magie de ne pas révéler les secrets de Lily Smith. Lily la regarde, ahurie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un truc du genre. Lys fronce un peu des sourcils et lui demande si elle est douée en Occlumancie.

Luna répond par l'affirmative et accepte que Lys teste ses défenses mentales. C'est hésitante que Lily entre en douceur dans la tête de sa colocataire de chambre. Elle se retrouve dans un espèce de zoo avec énormément de créatures qu'elle n'a jamais vue. Il y a des arbres et des plantes les plus variées et les plus inattendus. Peut importe où Lily va, elle ne voit que de la nature et des créatures. Elle sort doucement de l'esprit de Luna et la complimente sur ses défenses impressionnantes.

Lily décide alors de tout lui raconter. Harry Potter, sa mère et le professeur Rogue, son géniteur qui est encore en vie et qui se balade dans le château sous la forme de Gilderoy Lockhart. Elle ne parle pas de Seavus, par contre. C'est son secret à lui et si il veut que Luna le sache, c'est à lui de lui en parler.

Luna l'écoute sans jamais l'interrompre. Une fois que son amie a terminée, elle garde un moment le silence avant de dire quelque chose.

\- Ce qui serait bien, serait que quelqu'un d'autre découvre que le Cerf Démoniaque n'est pas qui il prétend être. Pour que ça ne retombe pas sur toi. Je sais, par Ginny, que l'amie de son frère Ron est obsédée par la connaissance. Si elle soupçonne que l'alias du Cerf n'est pas sa vraie identité, elle fera tout pour savoir qui il est vraiment.

\- Décidément, il n'y a pas que ton père qui a des idées de géni! S'exclame Lily.

Elles finissent par se coucher, chacune dans leur lit. Lys, un peu plus sereine qu'avant sa discussion avec Luna.

Le lendemain matin, Lys, Oli et Nev sont installés à la table des Serpentard à discuter avec un peu tout le monde. À un certain moment, Olivier s'arrête de parler et a un regard concentré en marmonnant le générique de l'émission pour enfant, la bande à Picsou. Lily sait exactement ce qui se passe. Elle lui avait donné ce truc pour lui expliquer le principe de l'Occlumancie. Ce qui veut dire qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière essaye d'entrer dans son esprit. Drago et Sev regardent Oli comme si il était complètement fou alors que Neville comprend ce qui se passe. Il explique la situation aux deux Serpentard pendant que Lily cherche du regard la personne qui essaye de violer l'esprit de son jumeau. Les yeux émeraudes accrochent ceux bleu électrique du directeur qui ne quitte pas des yeux Oli. Lys bouge alors son doigt et une cruche de jus de citrouille tombe de la table des Gryffondor dans un bruit de terre cuite qui éclate. Dumbledore est alors surpris et lâche Oli du regard pour voir ce qui se passe autour de lui.

\- Combien tu gages que le vieux fou aura cette chanson dans la tête toute la journée maintenant, dit Nev qui souffle de soulagement quand il voit Olivier se détendre.

Quand la journée de cours est finie, Sev, Dray, Oli, Nev et Lys vont à la Salle sur Demande et la jeune fille leur explique ce qui s'est passé avec Luna hier soir. Drago, Neville et Olivier ont l'air ravi de la tournure des évènements alors que Seavus reste septique.

\- Tu es certaine que c'est une bonne idée qu'elle le sache? Demande l'ancien Maître des Potions.

\- J'ai confiance en Luna, soutien la jeune fille. Et je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

\- Je sais, Lys, dit Sev en s'approchant d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Lily écrit une lettre à Mr Gripsec avec l'aide de Neville pendant que Dray en écrit une à ses parents pour connaître les dates d'audience de Sirius Black. Il leur dit aussi qu'il a un contact pour que Mr Lovegood fasse un article dans le Chicaneur sur la situation de Lord Black. Pendant ce temps, Sev réfléchit à une potion de révélation pour cet enfoiré de Potter.

Il est concentré dans ses réflexions quand il sent, plus qu'il ne voit, Lys s'approcher de lui. Il la regarde un moment et voit qu'elle a l'air préoccupé.

\- Ma Lys, qu'est-ce que tu as?

\- Tu crois que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de faire sortir Black d'Azkaban?

\- Lily, tu sais, comme nous, qu'il n'est pas coupable de ce dont on l'accuse. Pourquoi tu doutes, tout à coup?

\- Il… il a quand même essayé de te tuer, quand vous aviez 16 ans. Je… je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi encore, soupir la jeune fille en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Seavus se lève et entour ses bras autour d'elle et elle se fond dans son étreinte.

\- Lys, tu sais de quoi j'ai été accusé il y a longtemps. Pendant ce temps, j'ai passé trois mois à Azkaban. Les trois pire mois de ma vie. C'était horrible. On vit, là-bas, dans nos pires cauchemars continuellement. Crois moi, il a plus que payé, ma puce. Il a le droit de sortir de cet enfer. Je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer, ou l'apprécier, avec ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais je ne souhaite son sort à personne. La trahison de Potter et ses 11 ans à Azkaban est une punition plus que suffisante, tu ne crois pas?

\- Il a tué ma mère, par intermédiaire, mais ses actions l'ont conduite à la mort, Sev.

\- Lys, ma puce, dit doucement le Serpentard en essuyant les larmes sur les joues de la Serdaigle. Pour lui, il aidait son meilleur ami à avoir une fille. Et en fait, il ne savait peut-être même pas ce qu'il faisait. Les Maraudeurs passaient leur temps à s'en prendre à moi. Pour lui, c'était peut-être juste la suite logique. Ça n'excuse pas, ne te méprends pas, ma puce. Mais je suis certain que ce n'était pas son idée. Si tu avais vue son regard quand Dumbledore lui a dit que si Lupin m'avait tué, ou mordu, le Ministère l'aurait abattu sans procès ou somation. Potter avait l'air de s'en ficher royalement. Mais Black s'est vraiment sentit mal. Peut-être pas envers moi, mais au moins en vers Lupin. Je te jure qu'il a suffisamment payé pour tout ce qu'il a fait, peut importe à qui il l'a fait.

\- D'accord, dit doucement la jeune fille. Si tu es sûr de toi, je vais lui laisser une chance.


	20. Chapter 20

Quelques jours plus tard, Drago, Lys, Oli, les jumeaux Weasley et quelques autres élèves de toutes les maisons confondues, avaient décidés de ce faire une compétition de vol amicale en ce samedi avant-midi du début du mois de février. Dans son bureau directorial, Dumbledore fulminait en voyant certains de ses précieux petits Gryffondor s'amuser avec des Serpentard. Cette Lily Smith était une véritable plaie. Une épine dans son pied. Mais quand il voit l'agilité et l'aisance du jumeau de cette dernière, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être tout faux, finalement. Olivier Smith à toutes les caractéristiques des Gryffondor. Curieux, fonceur, courageux et impulsif. Il vole comme un aigle sur un balais, est extrêmement protecteur envers ses proches et connait le monde magique visiblement depuis longtemps. Peut-être que le retard de magie de ce garçon est l'effort que son noyau magique à du déployer pour se protéger du sort de mort de Voldemort? Un tel exploit de magie l'a surement épuisé et son noyau magique a suffisamment récupéré pour qu'il soit enfin à son niveau normal aux vacances de Noël. Pourtant, il n'a jamais vue de cicatrice sur son front. Mais en même temps, il a toujours des mèches qui le cache habilement. Et il a atterri à Gryffondor assez rapidement. Certes, il ne ressemble pas à James avec les yeux de Lily, mais une potion peut donner les mêmes résultats. Ce gamin à toutes les caractéristiques que Harry Potter devrait avoir, selon lui, mise à part son apparence physique. Il décide alors de convoquer Ron, Hermione et Ginny pour qu'ils se rapprochent de ce gamin.

Ron devient blanc comme un fantôme Moldu quand il entend la demande du directeur. Se rapprocher de ce malade qui lui fait la vie dure depuis qu'il a mis les pieds dans le Poudlard Express et à Poudlard? Le vieux citronné croyait visiblement aux miracles. Essayer d'être ami avec le gars à cause de qui il a reçu une beuglante de sa mère? Jamais de la vie! Mais il sait que si il refuse, il en recevra une autre. Il fait alors comme sa sœur et Hermione, il hoche la tête en disant : « oui, monsieur », avant de partir comme il était venu.

Quand la compétition de Quidditch est terminée, Olivier Dubois, capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, se pose à côté de Oli.

\- Tu es impressionnant, lui dit le 6e année. Tu serais un super attrapeur.

\- Avec la carrure que j'ai, dit Oli avec un sourire, je pensais plus à batteur. Mais comme Fred et George sont déjà plus que performent, je n'ai pas osé proposer ma candidature.

\- Écoutes, viens au prochain entrainement de l'équipe comme attrapeur, si tu es aussi bon que je le pense et que ça t'intéresse, j'essayerai de convaincre McGo de t'accepter dans l'équipe.

Le jumeau de Lys approuve d'un hochement sec de la tête et rejoint les autres Gryffondor dans le vestiaire pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il se dit en même temps qu'il devrait bientôt écrire à ses amis de King's Collège. Maman lui avait promis d'envoyer ses lettres par hiboux, pour eux, par la poste Moldue. Il sort de ses réflexions pour sortir au plus vite.

Quand il rejoint son groupe habituel, sa sœur l'interroge du regard. Il lui explique ce que Dubois lui a proposé avant qu'elle ne lui saute au cou pour le féliciter.

\- Comment toi, mon cousin, tu peux me trahir de cette façon! S'exclame Drago, de sa façon habituellement dramatique.

\- Je suis, en partie, un Malefoy, mon cher, lui dit Oli en levant un sourcil. Je m'arrange pour veiller sur mes propres intérets.

\- Certes, lui concède Drago en plissant les yeux, mais jamais au détriment de la famille!

\- Oh! Arrête! C'est bien pour la famille d'étendre sa renommée et sa compétence, non?

\- Tu peux pas te taire au lieux d'avoir raison? Demande le Serpentard blond d'un air boudeur.

\- Un Malefoy à toujours raison! Dit Oli en riant. Et arrête de bouder, tu veux.

\- Un Malefoy ne boude pas! S'indigne Drago, l'air horrifié.

\- C'est ça! S'exclame le reste du groupe en riant du blond.

Lily se fond dans les bras de Sev une fois entrée dans le château avec les autres. Elle a essayé par tous les moyens de le convaincre de venir voler avec eux, mais il a toujours refuser en disant qu'il allait tenir compagnie à Neville dans les gradins. Lys a bien compris qu'il avait une peur bleue de voler. Elle voulait l'aider à dépasser cette peur. Mais il semblerait que l'ancien Maître des Potions n'était pas prêt pour ça. Elle attendra qu'il le soit, elle est patiente, avec lui, du moins. Oli est bien entouré pendant qu'ils se promènent dans le château jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent pour aller porter leur balais dans leur dortoir. Pansy d'un côté et Suzanne de l'autre, Luna, elle, est en grande discussion avec Neville et Seavus et sur des créatures inattendus. Fait surprenant, en les écoutant, Lily apprend que les niffleurs ne servent absolument à rien pour les potions.

\- Pour vrai? Demande la Serdaigle rousse. J'ai toujours cru que toutes les créatures magiques avait au moins un partie de leur corps utile pour les potions, dit Lys, incrédule.

\- Tu as raison, approuve Seavus, mais les niffleurs sont l'exception à la règle.

Ils se séparent en 4 différents groupes après le Hall pour rejoindre leur salle commune respective pour aller porter leurs choses dans leur dortoir. Oli suit lentement les jumeaux Weasley qui viennent l'entourer et posent chacun un bras autour de ses épaules en lui parlant de leur futur match contre Serdaigle avec leur nouvelle attrapeuse, Cho Chang. Olivier les écoute attentivement, il se rappelle quand sa sœur se plaignait de son ancienne coloc de chambre, la sœur de cette Cho. Il hurlait de rire en lisant les menaces en l'air de sa sœur contre cette dernière. Mais maintenant, il est évident qu'elle est très heureuse avec Luna dans sa chambre.

Quand il arrive à son dortoir pour mettre son Nimbus 2001 sous son lit avec un sort d'alarme pour le prévenir en cas de sa disparition, cadeau de son oncle magique, oncle Luce, dit communément Lord Malefoy, il s'installe sur son lit alors que Ron entre à son tour dans la pièce et va s'installer sur le sien en regardant Olivier avec méfiance.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger, Weasley, dit Oli avec un haussement de sourcil et un rictus amusé.

\- Je… Je suis venu te proposer de faire la paix, dit nerveusement Ron.

Oli efface son sourire et regarde son voisin d'en face avec suspicion. Smith l'observe attentivement. Il a l'air nerveux, il est rouge d'embarras, ses doigts se tortillent entre eux, il a le regard fuyant et la respiration de plus en plus rapide. Olivier n'a vraiment pas envie d'être ami avec ce bouffon, mais plus il est proche de ce Weasley, plus il peut prévoir le coup pour protéger sa sœur du vieux débris. Il ne se leurre pas, si ce guignol vient à lui pour faire la « paix », c'est surement la vieille chèvre qui lui a demandé. Et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire au roux si il échouait dans sa tâche. Olivier ne l'aime pas, mais il n'a pas plus de 13 ans, et avec ce que Dumby a fait à sa sœur, on peut s'attendre au pire. Une fois qu'il a fini de méditer là-dessus, il hoche lentement la tête en regardant Weasley dans les yeux.

\- À une condition, dit lentement Oli d'un regard perçant qui n'acceptait aucun refus. Ta famille et toi, vous ne vous approchez plus de ma sœur à moins qu'elle fasse elle-même le premier pas vers vous. Passe le mot à ta mère.

\- Je… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit Ron en palissant un peu.

Sur ce, Oli sort du dortoir avec un rictus satisfait. La phase un du plan de dévoiler le Cerf Démoniaque est en place. Il n'aura qu'à glisser une phrase dans la conversation pour que le cerveau de la Granger fonctionne à plein régime. Arrogante comme elle est, elle se fera un plaisir de chercher la solution au mystère et de s'attribuer toute la gloire de celle-ci sans savoir qu'elle ouvrira la boîte de Pandore du monde magique contemporain. Et la tronche de la chèvre quand elle comprendra ce qui se passe! Olivier en jubile d'avance. Il va donc dans la Salle sur Demande pour attendre que les autres arrivent.

Quand les 4 autres arrivent enfin, Olivier va s'assoir à côté de Drago et leur explique ce qui vient de se passé avec Weasley et pourquoi il a accepté. Même Sev est impressionné par sa Serpentardise.

\- C'est un honneur, Maître Serpentard, dit Oli en s'inclinant devant Severus, moitié amusé et moitié honoré. Le Roi des Serpentard en personne qui me dit un truc pareil!

\- Oh! La grosse tête, dit Lys en riant de son frère.

\- Lys, je sais que ça a l'air bizarre, mais depuis qu'oncle Luce nous a expliqué qu'on faisait partie de sa famille, je me sens enfin appartenir à un tout, explique Oli. Je sais que maman et toi être ma famille. Je ne le renie ni le dénigre, mais même notre nom est factice. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai enfin l'impression de… c'est comme si je revenais à la maison.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, Oli, dit Lily en venant s'assoir à ses cotés et lui prenant la main. Je ressens la même chose et je sais que maman aussi. Nous avons commencé notre vie ensemble et nous n'avions personne de confiance jusqu'à ce que oncle Franck débarque chez maman. Depuis ce temps, nous avons grand-mère Augusta et Nev. Ce sont des gens extraordinaires qui nous ont accueillis les bras ouverts. Ensuite, Sev est entré comme un bulldozer dans nos vies. J'avais l'impression, quand j'ai apprise qui il était, d'avoir retrouvé une partie de moi qui me manquait, sans savoir ce que c'était. Comme si je ne vivais qu'avec un seul poumon sans jamais le savoir et que tout à coup, je pouvais respirer en grand avec deux, sans vraiment savoir ce qui m'était arrivé. Ensuite on est entré à Poudlard et on a rencontré Drago, Nev et moi et avec le temps, tous les Malefoy ont rejoint notre famille où oncle Rem et oncle Pete se sont ajoutés. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, nous puissions avoir la chance d'avoir une famille aussi étrangement extraordinaire.

Lys et Oli se prennent dans leurs bras pour encaisser le surplus d'émotions. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls dans cette situation. Drago et Nev sont très touchés par ce qu'ils ont entendus alors que Sev est en grande méditation. Il ne pensait pas être aussi important pour elle. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'il se sent accepté complètement pour qui il est. Jamais Lys lui a reproché ses amis, comme Lucius et Narcissa, lui a demandé d'être plus poli envers les autres ou moins sarcastique. Elle ne lui a jamais reproché quoi que se soit, en fait. Elle le prend comme il est, dans son entièreté. Avec ses qualités et ses nombreux défauts. Même Lily Evans n'était pas aussi ouverte et tolérante avec lui. Il sent une sensation étrange dans sa poitrine et une larme de gratitude coule sur sa joue. Il détourne la tête un instant pour la cacher.

Dray se lève d'un bond et prend les 4 autres étudiants dans ses bras. Pendant ce câlin collectif, Sev est surpris de ne pas être plus mal à l'aise que ça. Coincé entre Dray et Lys, il profite de cette étreinte le temps qu'elle dure.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des frères et sœur, dit Dray, ému. Maintenant j'en ai 4!

\- C'est l'impression que j'ai aussi, dit Nev avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Moi aussi, dit Oli en faisant un sourire en coin à sa sœur.

\- J'ai les frères les plus extras du monde! S'exclame Lys avec joie.

Mais comme elle ne considère pas Sev comme un frère, elle ne précise pas le nombre qu'elle a. Tout le monde comprend la nuance, sauf le concerné.

\- Je… Mais les mots de Sev se coincent dans sa gorge.

\- Sev, tu n'es pas obligé de nous le dire, dit doucement Lily. Tu nous le montres tous les jours, dit elle en passant ses bras autour de sa taille et se blottissant contre lui.

Reconnaissant de ne pas à avoir à parler, Sev répond à l'étreinte de Lys et les trois autres garçons les entour et les couvent du regard.

\- Si ces deux là ne se mari pas après leur ASPIC, murmure Nev à l'oreille de Dray, je ne comprends plus rien à la nature humaine.

Oli et Dray rigolent un peu pendant que la Serdaigle et le Serpentard sont collés l'un à l'autre, indifférents du monde qui les entour.


	21. Chapter 21

Quand Sev et Lys reviennent sur tête, la jeune fille a les joues rosies en regardant les trois autres garçons qui les observent avec un sourire de connivence sur les lèvres. Sev, quant à lui, lève les yeux au ciel en se reculant un peu de la Serdaigle.

Quelques jours plus tard, Oli est dans la bibliothèque avec Ron et Granger. Il trouve, près du livre l'histoire de Poudlard, un vieux livre de promo de 1975. C'est avec un sourire machiavélique qu'il le prend et le ramène à sa table.

\- Tu fais quoi avec ça? Lui demande le roux.

\- Une fois, Lockhart a dit que c'est à cette année qu'il avait terminé ses ASPIC. Je me demande de quoi il avait l'air, dit simplement Oli en haussant les épaules en commençant à feuilleté l'album de finissants.

Il tourne les pages alors que Ron et Hermione viennent s'installer de chaque côté de lui. La jeune fille l'arrête à une page où on apprenait que Gilderoy Lockhart était le préfet en chef de sa promotion, à Poufsouffle.

\- À Poufsouffle? Demande Ron, incrédule. J'ai toujours cru qu'il était à Gryffondor.

Et c'est à ce moment que l'esprit de Hermione Granger entre en ébullition. Comment ce gars pouvait autant prôner les valeurs de Gryffondor alors qu'il a fait ses études à Poufsoufle? Hermione n'y comprenait rien, mais elle se promit de découvrir ce mystère. Bref, Olivier Smith avait parfaitement réussi son coup. Quoi de mieux qu'un Serpentard dans la maison des Gryffondor pour manipuler des petits lionceaux impressionnables?

Quand Oli retrouve les membres de son groupe à la table des Serpentard le lendemain matin, il leur dit simplement.

\- La jument est ferrée.

Lily éclate d'un rire tonitruant, Sev ricane dans sa barbe inexistante alors que Drago et Neville n'ont absolument rien compris. Lys, qui manquait de souffle tellement elle riait, c'est Olivier qui a dû se dévouer à expliquer aux Sang-Pur ce que veut dire ferrer un cheval.

\- Bref, je lui ai mis les fers et elle, elle n'a qu'à marcher avec, dit le Gryffondor en haussant les épaules une fois l'explication donnée.

Nev et Dray se regardent, incrédules, avant d'éclater de rire à leur tour en imaginant Granger en jument, avec ses dents de cheval, qui se fait mettre des fers aux pieds par Oli. Il leur explique comment il a fait pendant que les 4 autres sont hilares et que Dray s'écroule sur la table en tapant Neville dans le dos qui était ne train de s'étouffer en riant.

Slughorn les couve du regard en bombant son torse proéminant.

\- Tu vois ça, Filius, demande le potionniste en pointant la table des Serpentard du menton. Ça, c'est l'entente des maisons, dit-il fièrement.

\- C'est dommage que Severus ne soit plus là pour voir ça, dit le directeur des Serdaigle avec un regard désolé. Je suis certain qu'il aurait adoré enseigner les potions à Mr Prince, Miss Smith et Mr Malefoy. De ce que tu m'as dit, ils sont particulièrement brillants dans cette matière.

\- Tout à fait. As-tu eu des nouvelles de Severus, récemment? Demande Slug avec intérêt. Il me semble que tu étais son collègue le plus proche.

\- En effet, j'ai reçu quelques lettres de sa part depuis son départ. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était au Québec et avait fait la rencontre d'une jeune potionniste de talent, qu'il l'a prise sous son aile et qu'il n'a pas l'intention de revenir en Angleterre. Il semble être heureux, dit le petit professeur avec un grand sourire. J'en suis ravi pour lui.

\- Vous ne pouvez quand même pas lui souhaiter que du bonheur, avec tout le mal qu'il a fait! S'indigne Lockhart, d'un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Filius et Horace tournent la tête d'un seul mouvement vers lui en le dévisageant. Horace Slughorn est visiblement en colère contre son collègue de parler de cette manière de l'élève le plus brillant à qui il a enseigné et Filius a le même sentiment concernant cet homme qui parle à tord et à travers de son ancien collègue qu'il considère comme un ami depuis qu'il fait parti du personnel de cette école.

\- Et on peut savoir de quoi vous parlez, exactement, Lockhart? Demande Filius d'un ton froid, qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

\- Et bien, c'était un Mangemort, se défend Gilderoy. Il a même été jugé pour ça!

\- En effet, dit lentement Filius avec des éclairs dans ses yeux noisettes. Il a été jugé, innocenté et remercié pour ses sacrifices et ses années de service. Alors vous, vous étiez où pendant cette guerre, Lockhart? Vous qui parcourez le monde à la recherche des créatures les plus dangereuses sur cette terre et semble les vaincre avec une facilité déconcertante. Vous aviez un excellent spécimen, ici, en Grande-Bretagne. Vous auriez eu toutes vos chances, avant qu'un enfant de 15 mois ne le fasse à votre place!

Sur ce, le petit professeur sort de table en jetant sa serviette dans son assiette et de sortir de la Grande-Salle en claquant la porte derrière la table des enseignants. Slughorn fait la même chose que son colère en regardant Lockhart comme si il était la personne la plus décevante de ce monde avant de lui tourner le dos et de sortir à son tour dans un soupir de lassitude.

La dispute était tellement forte que tous les étudiants de l'école l'ont entendu dans la Grande Salle. Lys, qui voit le regard choqué de Sev, dépose sa main sur son avant-bras droit en signe de soutien alors que Oli passe son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Ils m'ont défendu, dit-il, choqué. Filius et… et Horace m'ont défendu.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils t'ont défendu, Sev, dit Dray après avoir jeté un sort d'assourdiato autour d'eux. Tu as été un enseignant excellent, le meilleur directeur que Serpentard ait eu depuis Salazar lui-même et tu es une personne brillante, d'une logique implacable et avec une personnalité que les gens intelligents ne peuvent qu'apprécier, insiste son filleul.

\- Bin, dit Nev, je ne suis pas particulièrement intelligent et j'adore ta personnalité, moi.

\- Pareil pour moi, dit Oli en riant doucement. Pour qu'un directeur de Serpentard soit aussi apprécié par autant de Gryffondor et qu'ils souhaitent ton retour pour mettre en pièce Potter, l'emblème par excellence de cette maison, tu dois avoir tout pour toi, Sev, rajoute t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ils ont raison, Sev, dit doucement Lys en se glissant naturellement dans ses bras. Tu es une personne sensationnelle. Jamais je n'avais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Bon, c'est vrai, je n'ai que 12 ans. Mais tu es une personne fiable, inébranlable, fière, rusée, ambitieuse, généreuse, tu es l'être le plus courageux et le plus digne de confiance que je connaisse. Sans vouloir insulter qui que se soit, tu es devenu ma personne préférée sur cette terre. Je t'en pris, Sev, ne te dévalorise plus. Tu mérites qu'on se batte pour toi. Acceptes le, s'il te plait.

Sou toutes ses bonnes paroles, Severus resserre doucement ses bras autour de Lily avant de se lever et de partir rapidement de la Grande Salle vers les cachots. Dray s'était levé pour le suivre, mais Oli le retient en lui disant que Sev avait besoin de digérer seul et qu'il allait revenir quand il serait prêt.


	22. Chapter 22

Toute la journée, Severus était particulièrement silencieux pendant les cours et les repas. Il s'assoyait tout de même avec Lys, Dray, Oli et Nev pendant les cours qu'il avait en commun avec l'un ou plusieurs d'entre eux et restait avec eux dans la Grande Salle pour les repas. Mais le reste du temps, il s'enfermait dans son dortoir et même Drago ne pouvait y entrer, sauf pour changer ses livres.

Le lendemain matin, Oli, Nev et Lys attendent Dray et Sev en haut des escaliers qui mènent vers les cachots, comme à chaque matin avant d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Mais cette fois-ci, Luna avait décidée de les y accompagner. Quand les deux Serpentard arrivent enfin, Luna s'approche doucement de Seavus et le regarde dans les yeux d'un air autant doux que sérieux.

\- Tu sais, Seavus, il y a un dicton Moldu qui dit que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, dit-elle avec douceur. Il y a des gens qui t'aiment et qui t'acceptent comme tu es, avec ce que tu as fait et les choix que tu as pris. Mais c'est à toi de faire le travail le plus difficile.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande l'ex Mangemort, curieux.

\- Il faut vous pardonner, professeur, lui dit Luna avec un petit sourire en coin et un regard compréhensif.

Elle le salut ensuite d'un petit signe de tête et s'en va s'assoir à la table des Serdaigle sans ajouter un mot. Quand Lys arrive à sa hauteur, elle le voit avoir les yeux dans le vague, il est visiblement en pleine réflexion.

\- Sev? Lui demande la Serdaigle rousse.

\- Elle sait, dit simplement Severus.

Lys le regarde sans comprendre.

\- Elle sait qui je suis, dit simplement Severus en la regardant de ses yeux impénétrables.

\- Je… Je ne lui ai rien dit, dit Lys qui commence à paniquer. Je te promets que je ne lui ai rien dit sur toi, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Lys… Lys! Regarde moi, lui dit Sev en prenant son visage en coupe de ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Je sais que tu n'as rien dit. J'ai confiance en toi comme je n'ai jamais eu confiance en qui que se soit dans ma vie, celle-ci ou dans l'autre. Alors calme toi, tout va bien. De toutes façons, c'est Luna, dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. Je suis certain qu'elle le savait à la seconde où elle m'a vue dans le Poudlard Express la première fois.

Lily soupire de soulagement en voyant que Sev n'a pas l'air plus perturbé que ça. En fait, Lys trouve que c'est même probablement une bonne chose que Luna soit au courant.

Pendant la journée, Lys surprend une conversation entre Granger, le dernier Weasley et Ginny. Ils sont convaincus que Olivier est Harry Potter et que c'est pour cette raison que Dumbledore leur a demandé de devenir ses amis. Lys est plus que surprise de voir que Ron est visiblement mal à l'aise avec l'idée. Il semble vraiment apprécier Olivier.

Pendant que Ginny se pâme en parlant de son jumeau, Lys en a assez et va rejoindre les autres à la bibliothèque. Elle explique la situation aux autres, Luna inclusivement et Oli décide de renforcer leur illusion sur sa fausse identité. Luna lui fait même quelques suggestions pour renforcer son personnage du « Survivant ».

\- Essaye d'imiter le Cerf Démoniaque, lui dit Luna. Fait comme si le monde devait être à tes pieds, tu es le Survivant, après tout. Et en tant que fils du diable à cornes, il est normal que vous vous ressembliez.

Dray, Nev et Olivier essayent de se retenir de rire dans la bibliothèque pour ne pas que Mme Pince les mettent à la porte. Mais imaginer Oli en Lockhart/Potter sans rire est très difficile.

C'est donc plein de bonne volonté que Oli suit le conseil de Luna pendant la semaine. Mais le vendredi matin, quand le groupe entre dans la Grande Salle, ils ont une surprise de taille, et elle n'est pas vraiment bonne. Lys et Luna entrent les premières et la rouquine s'arrête en plein milieu de l'entrée en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

\- Lys, ça va? Tu es malade? S'inquiète Sev en la regardant devenir verte.

\- Non… non, j'ai juste vue la pièce.

Sev fronce des sourcils et regarde autour de lui en même temps que les autres. Dray a un hoquet d'horreur en regardant autour de lui. La Grande Salle est remplie de grosses fleurs roses criardes et le ciel enchanté de la Grande Salle fait tomber des confettis en forme de petits cœurs rouges. Tous les enseignants de la table des professeurs ont un visage de marbre devant ce spectacle écœurant. Le petit groupe de Lys vont s'installer à la table des Serpentard et Pansy les rejoint le visage pâle comme la mort.

\- C'est quoi cette horreur? Demande la jeune fille en regardant autour d'elle.

C'est à ce moment que Lockhart/Potter se lève et demande l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Bonjour et bonne Saint-Valentin à tous, dit-il avec un sourire éclatant en balayant la pièce du regard. Pour commencer, je veux remercier les 48 élèves qui m'ont envoyé une carte de Saint-Valentin ce matin, c'est très apprécié.

\- Oh Merlin! Chuchote Pansy. Regardez Granger, elle est aussi rouge que les confettis. Elle lui a envoyé une carte, c'est clair.

\- Pour une fille brillante, elle est très stupide, dit Oli en fronçant des sourcils.

Sur ce, Lockhart/Potter frappe dans ses mains et une douzaine de nains, déguisés en cupidon, entre dans la Grande Salle.

\- Chers étudiants, je vous présente les cupidons de Saint-Valentin! Ils distribueront vos poèmes et messages d'amour toute la journée et chanteront vos missives à l'élu de votre cœur.

\- Pauvres gars, dit Nev en regardant les nains. Pourquoi ils ont acceptés de faire ça?

\- Aucune idée, dit Théo, qui s'était approché.

\- Si quelqu'un m'envoie l'un de ces hommes aujourd'hui, je lui lance un videntrailles, dit sombrement Lys.

Sev frissonne juste à la mention de ce sort. Il avait été créé par un Médicomage pour soulager un patient de constipation, mais le résultat n'était pas du tout l'objectif recherché. Ce sort ouvrait littéralement le ventre et les entrailles de la victime se répandaient sur le sol. Une mort violente et extrêmement douloureuse qui n'était pas nécessairement rapide.

Pendant la journée, Lys et les autres de son année dans son groupe, sont devant la classe de Défense contre les forces du Mal quand un cupidon se dirige droit sur Olivier.

\- Vous êtes Harry Potter? Demande le nain.

\- Quoi? Non! Je suis Olivier Smith, répond le Gryffondor avec un rictus.

\- Ne bouges pas, j'ai un message pour toi :

Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin

Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin

C'est mon héro et c'est mon roi

Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi

Celui qui a combattu et vaincu

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues.

Olivier regarde le nain d'un regard désolé pendant que tout le monde autour ne dit pas un mot.

\- Sérieusement? Demande le Gryffondor. Mais qui a écrit une connerie pareil? C'est évident que je suis blond aux yeux bleus! Et qui a envie de se faire dire que ses yeux ressemblent à des crapaud?! C'est dégoutant!

\- Haaaaaaaaaaa! Hurle Dray en éclatant de rire. Weaslette, je pense que ton petit ami n'a pas apprécié ton message chanté!

Dray s'approche de Oli en lui présentant ses condoléances pour avoir une fille aussi imbécile après lui. C'est à ce moment que Lockhart/Potter ouvre la porte en demandant ce qui se passe.

\- Haha! Professeur, dit Drago avec peine, il semble que la fille Weasley n'ait pas une très bonne vue. Elle a prise Olivier Smith pour Harry Potter! Hahaha! Surtout qu'un membre du Magenmagot à certifié l'avoir vue au Japon il y a deux jours. Ce n'est pas intelligent de la part de Weasley fille, mais à quoi d'autre aurions nous pu nous attendre.

\- Ça suffit, Mr Malefoy, dit l'enseignant avec hargne. Le spectacle est fini, entrez en classe maintenant.

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que Ginny Weasley, en larmes et couverte de honte, s'enfuit en courant.


	23. Chapter 23

Ce soir-là, Oli et Lys écrivent en détail la journée à oncle Rem et oncle Pete. Dès le lendemain matin, ils reçoivent leur réponse et la lisent à la table des Serpentard avec Dray, Nev, Sev et Luna.

_Chers Oli et Lys,_

_Nous avons particulièrement appréciés l'info sur Harry Potter qui se trouverait au Japon. Héritier Malefoy, votre roublardise est impressionnante, chapeau! En ce qui concerne le Cornu, nous vous suggérons quelques blagues de notre cru. Nous sommes certains que Seavus sera très content de lui rendre la monnaie de sa noise après tout ce temps! Comme il a une aversion irrationnelle de tout ce qui touche au Serpentard, nous vous suggérons de lui teindre les cheveux en vert Serpentard, changer ses robes pour l'uniforme féminin de cette maison et tout ce qui vous fait plaisir. Lys nous a dit que les jumeaux Weasley sont aussi « Maraudeurs » que nous l'étions, mais toujours dans le respect. Nous sommes certains qu'ils accepteraient de vous aider, comme ils ne semblent pas apprécier le Cornu. _

_Sur ce, tiens bon, petite fleur. Nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur et Oli aussi. Passez le bonjour aux autres._

_Oncle Rem et oncle Pete._

_P.S. Nous sommes impatients de vous revoir aux vacances de Pâques._

À partir de cet instant, le petit groupe de Lys se décide à faire vivre l'enfer sur terre au Cornu, comme l'appel Oncle Rem et oncle Pete. Lys regarde malicieusement Lockhart/Potter à la table des enseignants et bouge négligemment sa main en sa direction. Quelques secondes plus tard, toute la pilosité de l'enseignant a prise une magnifique couleur vert Serpentard, au plus grand amusement de la majorité des étudiants. Même Ron, semble apprécier la blague.

\- Lockhart, demande Slughorn, qui semblait apprécier particulièrement la situation, auriez-vous changé de champoing, par hasard?

\- Pas récemment, non. Pourquoi cette question?

\- Pour rien, dit le potionniste, c'est juste qu'il me semble que votre produit capillaire a une odeur différente, dit-il en haussant des épaules.

Même la directrice adjointe a de la difficulté à garder son sérieux.

Pendant plus de 2 heures, Lockhart/Potter garde ses cheveux verts sans que personne ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. Mais Granger, en bonne lécheuse de bottes qu'elle est, va dans le bureau de l'enseignant pour l'aviser de la chose. C'est alors que l'on entend le cri horrifié et peu viril du professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal qui résonne partout dans le château.

Au repas du midi, bon nombre d'élèves sont visiblement déçus que l'homme ait retrouvé sa couleur normal.

\- Tu penses que ses poils étaient verts partout? Demande George à son jumeau qui éclate de rire.

\- C'est pas moi qui irait fouillé là, dit Fred. Il doit avoir plus de ITS que le chanteur des Bizzar's Sisters! Maman nous tuerait si elle apprenait qu'on a attrapé la sifilianus de ce guignol, même si elle l'adore. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

C'est donc à partir de ce moment que la rumeur de la sifilianus de Lockhart/Potter court dans le château. La plus part des filles et des garçons qui avaient le béguin pour le magnifique, quoi que stupide, professeur, calmèrent immédiatement leurs ardeurs.

Quelques jours plus tard, on pouvait lire en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier :

_GILDEROY LOCKHART LE BRISEUR DE CŒUR ET DE SANTÉ_

_Nous avons appris récemment que l'auteur à succès et homme aux nombreuses conquêtes féminines, serait atteint de la sifilianus. Pour vous expliquer en détails cette maladie transmise sexuellement, c'est la version magique de la sifilisse Moldue. La syphilis est une maladie sexuellement transmissible, très contagieuse, due à la bactérie Treponema pallidum. La maladie se manifeste d'abord par un chancre au niveau des organes génitaux, puis par des atteintes des nerfs et des viscères, parfois plusieurs années après la contamination. La syphilis est une infection bactérienne responsable de lésions de la peau et des muqueuses pouvant toucher de nombreux organes. La fréquence de la maladie reste importante dans les pays développés (plusieurs milliers de nouveaux cas chaque année en Grande-Bretagne)._

_La transmission de l'infection est strictement inter-humaine et se fait par voie sexuelle (possibilité rare de transmission par voie sanguine ou au cours de la grossesse). Maladie sexuellement transmissible (MST), la syphilis touche tout particulièrement les sujets ne se protégeant pas lors des rapports sexuels. Le germe responsable de la syphilis est une bactérie (Treponema pallidum) faisant partie de la famille des spirochètes._

_La version sorcière est encore plus virulente. Elle s'attaque immédiatement au sphincter annal, d'où son nom, et désagrège le muscle circulaire. Ce qui est particulièrement douloureux et dangereux pour ses victimes. _

_Nous suggérons, à TOUS les partenaires sexuels de l'auteur, d'aller consulter un Médicomage le plus rapidement possible._

_Votre journaliste dévouée, Rita Skeeter._

\- Et bin, dit Drago en reposant la Gazette, même si on avait voulu, on aurait pas pu faire mieux! Dit-il avec un sourire rayonnant.

Après la lecture de l'article, tout les visages de la Grande Salle se tournent vers la sujet de ce dernier. Il affiche un immense sourire avant d'ouvrir son exemplaire de la Gazette et d'y voire son visage en gros plan. Il semble très heureuse de la situation avant de lire le dit article. Une fois fait, le professeur Trelawney se lève d'un bon en disant qu'elle doit immédiatement allé voir Mme Pomfresh.

\- C'est pas vrai, dit Sev, sidéré. Ne me dites pas que cette femme à couché avec cet imbécile, murmure l'ancien Maître des Potions avant d'éclater de rire.

\- QUI A ÉCRIT ÇA?! S'écrit le Cornu en se levant d'un bon de sa chaise.

\- Heu, Lockhart, dit McGonagall, c'est écrit à la fin de l'article. Et je vous suggère d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh, vous aussi.

Filius et Horace se regardent avec un sourire entendu pendant que Gilderoy explose de colère et que Dumbledore essaye tant bien que mal de le calmer. Depuis ce temps, les étudiants autant que les professeurs gardent leurs distances avec Lockhart, même Dumbledore.

En entrant dans l'un des cours de Défense avec les autres, Lys s'assoit à sa place habituelle avec Sev et Nev. Elle décide alors de jouer un petit tour à son enseignant. En bougeant négligemment sa main droite, elle lance un sort de colle perpétuelle sur tout les tableaux de Lockhart dans la salle de classe. Un autre mouvement du poignet, et toutes ses représentations sont maintenant habillées de l'uniforme féminin de Serpentard. Lys fait comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à ce que Pansy dise qu'elle était jalouse que sa tenue aille mieux à Lockhart qu'à elle-même.

\- Qui a fait ça! Hurle l'homme devant la classe.

\- Heu... c'est écrit à la fin de l'article, chuchote Dray en gloussant.

\- Malefoy! 200 points en moins pour Serpentard et un mois de retenue avec moi! Dit Lockhart/Potter avec un sourire sadique.

\- Et quelle preuve avez-vous? Demande Oli en se levant. Cette farce n'est visiblement pas de notre niveau, dit ce dernier en le toisant de haut en bas. À moins que vous ne trouviez qu'un prétexte pour punir les Serpentard. Pourtant, l'impartialité ne fait-elle pas partie des valeurs de Poufsouffle, monsieur?

\- Qu'est-ce que Poufsouffle à avoir là dedans? Demande Lockhart/Potter avec incrédulité.

Hermione lève alors les sourcils de surprise en l'entendant dire ça. Il ne comprend même pas que Smith fait référence à sa maison? Étrange. À moins que Poufsouffle ne soit pas sa maison. Si c'est effectivement le cas, qui est ce gars, si ce n'est pas Lockhart?

Sans s'en apercevoir, Potter venait de mettre le doigt dans l'engrenage Granger, ce qui signerait probablement sa perte.

Seavus concocte plusieurs potions avec Lys, à l'usage exclusif du Cornu. À leur surprise, les jumeaux Weasley avaient remarqué leur petit manège et leur avaient proposé leurs services pour les mettre en pratique. C'est ainsi que le Cornu se retrouva, un matin, avec un visage couvert de furoncles dégoutants qui explosaient au visage de Dumbledore quand il alla le voir pour qu'il lui règle ça, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

\- Mon visage, Albus! Mon magnifique visage! S'était lamenté le prof de Défense.

\- C'est à se demander comment il a vaincu toutes ces créatures si il n'est même pas capable de se débarrasser des furoncles, dit Slug d'une voix forte, à la table des professeurs.

\- Ce n'est pas au programme des premières années en potions? Demande Filius sur le même ton à son collègue.

\- En effet, je suis à la lettre le programme de Severus et la potion pour soigner les furoncles en fait partie. C'est même la première potion que les enfants apprennent à faire. Severus a fait des miracles quand il enseignait ici, dit fièrement le potionniste. C'est plus que brillant d'enseigner cette potion à des adolescents bourrés d'hormones. L'acné est l'uns des problèmes les plus fréquents, pendant la puberté.

\- C'est un coup de Maître, tout à fait, dit Filius avec un petit rire.

\- De Maître de Potions, oui, confirme Slug avec un sourire fier et satisfait.

Ils retournent donc leur regard vers Lockhart avec un air de dégoût avec une synchronisation parfaite qui fait éclater de rire Olivier qui s'appuie sur l'épaule de Drago pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Et de dire d'une voix forte.

\- Dray, je sais pas qui est ce Rogue dont tout le monde parle depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard, mais si un jour je le rencontre, je vais lui demandé un autographe!


	24. Chapter 24

Ron était littéralement sur le cul. Le gars que Hermione et sa sœur prenaient pour Harry Potter voulait demander un autographe à l'ancien directeur des Serpentard! Bon, c'est vrai que les Smith avaient des amis dans toutes les maisons de Poudlard, en particulier Serpentard, ils prenaient même tout leurs repas à cette table. Ron remarque de plus en plus le comportement étrange de Lockhart, surtout envers Olivier Smith et sa jumelle. Et le fait qu'il passe son temps à médire sur les Serpentard et regarder de haut les Poufsouffle n'était absolument pas logique. Même pour Ron, qui est un élève moyen, quand l'évidence lui saute au visage, il ne peut que la constater. Ça fait même presque deux semaines qu'il n'a eu aucune altercation avec les Serpentard et laisse Hermione et Ginny se débrouiller quand elles en provoquent un au tournant d'un couloir. Il réalise aussi que quand il y a une bagarre entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, c'est toujours le Gryffondor qui sort sa baguette en premier. Les Serpentard sont plus subtiles que ça et provoquent avec leurs paroles, ce qui n'est pas interdit dans les couloirs, comparé aux duels.

De son côté, Oli voit bien les changements dans le comportement du rouquin. Et avec le temps, il finit par le considérer, pas comme un ami, mais comme une connaissance tolérable. Ron passe de moins en moins de temps avec la Granger et sa sœur et semble se rapprocher un peu plus de Percy. Ce dernier semble soulagé des changements de son cadet et est très heureux de ce rapprochement. Quoi qu'il garde une certaine méfiance envers le plus jeune des fils Weasley.

Les semaines passent et c'est enfin les vacances de Pâques. Le Cornu essaye encore de convaincre Lys de rester pendant les vacances en lui rappelant ses séances pour devenir animagus. La jeune fille lui explique patiemment qu'elle n'a plus envie de le devenir et qu'elle a décidé de se consacrer à sa passion pour les potions avec Seavus. Elle le plante là pour rejoindre les membres de son groupe habituel.

Dans le Poudlard Express, Lys est excitée comme une puce dans leur compartiment. Non seulement elle va revoir maman Tunia, grand-mère Augusta, oncle Luce, tante Cissa, oncle Pete et oncle Rem, mais c'est aussi pendant les vacances que oncle Pete va donner son entrevue à Mr Lovegood pour le Chicaneur. Il a promis d'expliquer en détail ce qui s'est passé pendant cette nuit fatidique de Halloween à Godric's Hollow, d'expliquer pourquoi il n'a jamais refait surface avant et qui se cache derrière le visage de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Enfin arrivé sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, Lily se précipite dans les bras de sa mère qui répond à son étreinte avec joie en prenant aussi Seavus et Oli dans ses bras.

Le temps que ses enfants passent loin d'elle, depuis qu'elle sait que Potter est dans ce château, la terrifie. C'est vrai que Severus n'est en rien son fils. Mais elle le considère comme tel, même si il n'a que 3 ans de moins qu'elle dans son esprit, même si il a encore toute sa mémoire, ses compétences et sa puissance. Elle est terrorisée à l'idée qu'il lui arrive malheur à Poudlard avec ce bon à rien de Potter qui a fait vivre l'enfer à bien trop de gens autour de lui, qu'ils lui aient fait confiance ou non.

Severus, quant à lui, se raidit au début de l'étreinte de Pétunia. Il se rappelle de toutes ses insultes, de toutes ses humiliations, de toutes les méchancetés qu'elle lui avait dites, quand il était enfant puis ensuite adolescent. Fils d'ivrogne, bâtard, bâtard graisseux, monstre, bon à rien, suppôt de Satan, bon à brûler au bûcher ou même fils Rogue avec un tel dégoût dans la voix qu'elle aurait pu lui déclarer être l'amour de sa vie que ça aurait sonné comme une insulte à ses oreilles. Mais étonnamment, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps d'enfant et une nouvelle identité, Pétunia était aux petits soins avec lui. Elle lui parlait avec douceur et patience, elle était même venu le réveiller et l'avait garder dans ses bras en lui murmurant une berceuse quand il avait refait son cauchemar habituel, quand il avait trouvé le corps sans vie de Lily dans la chambre de son enfant à Godric's Hollow. Elle était devenu, en quelques jours, la mère qu'il a toujours souhaité avoir. Pas cette épave qu'était Eileen Rogue, mais une mère attentionnée, patiente, douce mais autoritaire, qui s'inquiétait en permanence pour ses enfants tout en comprenant qu'ils avaient besoin de liberté pour s'épanouir.

À la plus grande surprise et joie de Tunia, Sev finit par répondre à son étreinte et à caller son visage contre son épaule. Lys voit leur réaction et est ravie de ça. Sa mère et Sev ont enfin décidés de passer à autre chose. Lily est certaine que la phrase de Luna y est pour beaucoup. Severus se permet, petit à petit, à être qui il est vraiment et non celui qu'on attend de lui. Surtout que maintenant, tout ce qu'on attend de lui, est qu'il soit lui-même et heureux.

\- Je crois que nous devrions y aller, dit la voix de Lord Malefoy, il y a d'autres personnes qui attendent votre arrivée avec impatience.

Il sort alors un long ruban de soie noir et tous s'y accrochent fermement pour rejoindre le Manoir Malefoy. Dès qu'elle atterrie, Lys se met à courir et saute dans les bras d'oncle Pete et oncle Rem. Le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble pendant les vacances de Noël et leur correspondance soutenue, une fois de retour à Poudlard, Lys les considérait officiellement de la famille. Les deux hommes la rattrapent avec aisance et la soulève du plancher de marbre noir dans une étreinte forte et rassurante.

\- Je sui tellement contente de vous revoir, dit la Serdaigle en essuyant une larme de joie au coin de son œil. Oncle Pete, tu ne pourrais pas revenir avec nous à Poudlard après les vacances?

\- Je suis désolé, petite fleur, mais le procès de Siri va s'ouvrir une semaine avant votre retour à l'école. Je dois vraiment rester, répond l'animagus rongeur.

\- D'accord, tu as raison, dit Lily en baissant la tête.

Elle décide alors de leur dire qu'elle avait décidé d'arrêter les séances d'animagus avec Potter en lui disant qu'elle préférait faire des potions avec Sev. Peter ricane en imaginant la tête de son ancien ami alors que Remus rit franchement en s'imaginant la scène.

\- Et j'ai autre chose à vous dire, bin, à vous montrer.

Remus et Peter reprennent leur sérieux alors que Lys se recule un peu des deux hommes. Une seconde plus tard, une petite chatonne rousse aux yeux vert émeraude les regarde chacun leur tour, assise sur son arrière train et la queue enroulée autour de ses pattes.

Peter reste figé de stupeur en voyant Lys sous sa forme d'animagus et Remus pose une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir alors qu'il ressent exactement la même chose. Quand Sev tourne la tête pour voir ce qui se passe, il voit le petit chat roux et l'air des deux Maraudeurs, il lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire de fierté. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jolie petite chauve-souris frugivore vient s'installer à côté du chat.

Drago leur montre qu'il arrive à avoir des oreilles et une queue de furet, Neville, ses oreilles et les pattes avant de sa forme de chien noir et Oli, une tête complète de lion avec la crinière qui vient avec.

Augusta, Tunia et Narcissa posent une main tremblante sur leur poitrine avec une regard plus que fier sur leurs enfants. Lucius leur propose alors de fêter ça dans le salon d'hiver en appelant un elfe de maison pour leur dire qu'ils mangeront à cet endroit se soir.

Lys et Oli sont hilares en expliquant à tout le monde la réaction de Potter quand il a lu l'article de Skeeter sur sa sifilianus et toutes les remarques de Slughorn et Flitwick concernant le professeur Rogue, ce qui fout en rogne Potter à chaque fois.

\- Et même les autres profs ont décidé de s'y mettre, dit Drago en regardant Sev. De toutes façons, comme enseignant, c'est évident que le professeur Rogue est bien plus compétent que cet imbécile de traître! Oli, tu penses que tu peux pousser Granger un peu pour qu'elle comprenne qui est ce guignol? C'est long là!

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit simplement Olivier avec un air songeur.

\- Génial! Dit Nev, et si t'as besoin de Luna, dit le lui. Elle sait toujours tout et a de super idées! Il est temps que les Nargoles de la tête de Miss-je sais-tout disparaissent.

En parlant de Nargoles, Lys pense aux siens. Il va falloir qu'elle ait une discussion avec sa colocataire de chambre bientôt. Elle sent que ceux qui lui restent vont partir bientôt, même si elle n'a aucune idée de ce que ça va donner.

Ce soir-là, Peter et Remus redonne une leçon d'animagus aux trois petits sorciers avec l'assistance de Lys et Sev. Lily appelle Dobby pour lui demander quelque chose.

\- Petite Maîtresse Lys a appelé Dobby, dit le petit elfe de maison avec un grand sourire, visiblement ravi de la revoir.

\- Oui, Dobby. Je me demandais, est-ce que les elfe de maison peuvent devenir animagus?

\- Dobby ne sait pas, dit-il en fronçant des sourcils. Dobby n'a jamais vue un elfe de maison qui en était un.

\- Et si on essayait de t'apprendre, tu penses que tu aimerais?

\- Petite Maîtresse Lys veut apprendre à Dobby un pouvoir de sorcier?

\- Pourquoi pas? Dit Lys en haussant les épaules. Si tu en as envie, moi j'aimerais beaucoup. Et plus tu sais de choses, mieux c'est pour toi. Si tu en as envie, Dobby. Je ne te forcerai jamais à quoi que ce soit.

Dobby a un sourire qui illumine son visage en dévoilant ses petites dent blanches et des larmes de gratitude qui coulent sur ses joues maigres. À la grande surprise de tous, il ne faut qu'une séance de méditation à Dobby pour voir son animal et 30 minutes, seul avec Peter pour qu'il se transforme.

Quand Peter revient, il a un Botruc sur l'épaule droite.

\- Où est Dobby? Demande Lys avec inquiétude.

\- Il est là, dit oncle Pete avec un mouvement du menton en pointant la petite créature verte qui ressemblait à de petites branches.

Le Botruc descend alors de Peter pour s'approcher de Lys.

\- Dobby? C'est bien toi?

Sur ce, le Botruc redevient Dobby en une fraction de seconde.

\- Dobby! Je suis si fière de toi! Lui dit sa Maîtresse en posant une main légère sur son épaule. Tu as fait ça avec une facilité déconcertante!

\- En fait, dit Remus, je pense que c'est probablement une des capacités des elfes de maison, mais comme leur « Maître » ne leur dit pas de s'en servir, ils ne le font jamais. Les sorciers, avec le temps, ont surement finit par juste oublier que les elfes avaient cette capacité.

Lys marmonne quelque chose sur la suprématie stupide des sorciers en croisant les bras sur la petite poitrine. Quand Dobby montre sa forme à Tunia et les autres, elle demande à Dobby si il accepterait d'aller à Poudlard avec Lys et les enfants pour veiller sur eux après les vacances. Dobby accepte cette mission avec humilité avant de disparaître dans un « pop ».

Pendant ces vacances, les Malefoy apprennent aux autres leur façon de célébrer l'équinoxe de printemps. Sev y est habitué, Nev trouve que c'est très semblable à ce qu'il fait avec sa grand-mère, alors que Lys, Oli et Tunia sont fascinés.

Ils se retrouvent tous dans le parc en robe de cérémonie en lin pur, sans teinture. Lucius est celui qui guide l'événement avec l'aide de Peter qui l'assiste avec humilité. Quand le soleil est en train de se coucher, ils sont tous en cercle autour de l'arbre le plus jeune du par cet rendent hommage à la magie en la remerciant de faire revenir la chaleur et ainsi, aider les plantes à pousser, les animaux à s'accoupler et mettre bat, et ainsi recommencer le sicle de la vie et de la nature. Quand Lucius fait consumer de l'encens dans une bol de cuivre, Lys sent toute la puissance que dégage cette cérémonie. C'est les larmes aux yeux que Lys sourit à Sev qui la regardait d'une façon qu'elle n'a jamais vue avant. Sans se poser plus de questions, elle lui sourit en retour et reporte son attention sur le Maître de cérémonie.

Severus, quant à lui, vie différemment son sentiment face à cet événement. Quand la vague de magie l'a atteint, son corps avait une envie intense de prendre Lys dans ses bras. Depuis qu'elle s'était précipité contre lui la première fois, il sent que sa magie répond à celle de Lys. Il ne se leurre pas, il sait qu'elle est beaucoup plus puissante que lui. Il se sent un peu comme le vinaigre, qui calme une brûlure chimique à la soude. Il ne se sent pas inférieur à elle, mais complémentaire. Même avec Lily, avec qui il a été en couple pendant un moment, il ne se sentait aussi en harmonie. Comme si ils étaient des aimants de polarité différente et Lys était d'une puissance qu'il ne pouvait faire autre chose que d'être attiré par elle. Malgré son âge mental, son corps n'a que 13 ans, il n'y a rien de sexuelle à cette attirance. Mais son jeune cœur ne peut s'empêcher de battre plus vite à chaque fois qu'elle se glisse dans ses bras le plus naturellement du monde, comme elle pensait que c'était sa place. Et Sev ne peut qu'être d'accord avec ça.


	25. Chapter 25

Ce soir-là, les 5 étudiants dorment dans l'immense lit de Drago, que Lys avait agrandit d'un mouvement de poignet. Lys était dans le milieu, Oli à sa gauche et Sev à sa droite, Nev était couché derrière Olivier et Drago à côté de Sev. Drago avait la tête contre l'épaule droite de son parrain alors que Lys avait la sienne sur l'autre, entourée des bras de Oli à la taille et Nev dormait en cuillère avec son frère de cœur. Le lendemain, oncle Pete donnait son entrevue à Xenophilius Lovegood pour le magazine sorcier le même jour où le procès pour Sirius Black s'ouvrait. Narcissa avait réussi l'exploit de tout faire dans l'ombre, sous le nez et la barbe de Dumbledore. Ce dernier n'avait rien vue venir avant de recevoir sa convocation à comparaître. Comme il faisait partie des témoins à interroger, il ne pouvait siéger au Magenmagot et n'était donc pas au courant de ce qui se passait. Le procès allait être à huis clos avec un serment sorcier de tous de ne rien révéler du procès une fois sorti de la salle d'audience.

Le lendemain matin, Remus, Lucius et Augusta partirent pour le Ministère de la Magie alors que Peter se rendait chez les Lovegood avec Narcissa sous sa forme de rat. Tunia resta avec les enfants qui étaient inhabituellement tranquilles. Lys, dans les bras de Sev, comme à son habitude quand elle était nerveuse, Neville, Oli et Drago étaient assis en face d'eux sur le tapis épais du salon d'hiver à s'imaginer les scénarios les plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres sur l'issus de ce procès.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, Hermione Granger était dans la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude. Elle avait pris le livre de la promotion des ASPIC de 1977 pour voir de quoi a l'air ce professeur Rogue dont les professeurs Slughorn et Flitwick parlent tout le temps. Le professeur de potions lui avait suggéré cet album pour voir une photo de son prédécesseur. Elle s'arrête alors sur la photo des finissants de Gryffondor. Il y a un garçon de 17 ou 18 ans qui se passe la main dans ses cheveux noirs de geai pour les ébouriffés d'avantage en aillant son autre bras autour de la taille d'une rousse qui n'a pas l'air ravie d'être en sa compagnie. Granger regarde la légende de la photo et voit que se sont Lily Evans et James Potter.

\- J'ai déjà vue ce geste quelque part, murmure la jeune fille pour elle-même.

Justement, son enseignant de Défense contre les forces du Mal passe devant elle en faisant exactement le même geste. Elle referme le livre d'un geste sec en attirant l'attention de cet homme et se lève d'un bon en sortant en coup de vent de la bibliothèque.

Elle court à en perdre haleine vers le bureau du directeur et donne le mot de passe à la gargouille qui garde l'entrée.

\- Professeur! Professeur! Lockhart n'est pas Lockhart! S'écrit Hermione en entrant dans le bureau.

\- Miss Granger, de quoi parlez-vous? Demande le vieil homme avec un éclair de panique dans le regard.

\- Lockhart! C'est James Potter!

\- C'est impossible, Miss Granger. James Potter est mort depuis très longtemps.

\- Lockhart a fait ses études à Poufsouffle, insiste la jeune fille. Mais il passe son temps à snober cette maison, il déteste les Serpentard, avantage Gryffondor, ne sait pas comment gérer des lutins de Cornouaille, et a les mêmes gestes que Potter.

\- Et comment connaissez-vous les gestes de James Potter?

Elle lui explique ce qu'elle a trouvé dans l'album des finissants de 1977 et Albus Dumbledore la regarde avec pitié.

\- Je suis désolé, Miss Granger, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi, monsieur? Demande Hermione, sans comprendre.

\- Oubliette, murmure le directeur en pointant sa baguette vers la Gryffondor ébouriffée.

Quand Hermione revient à elle, Dumbledore la congédie et appelle immédiatement James Potter dans son bureau.

\- James, nous avons un problème, dit Dumbledore dès que la porte s'est refermée derrière l'enseignant. Miss Granger à compris qui vous étiez.

\- Quoi?! Comment c'est possible?

\- Vous n'avez pas été assez discret, voilà ce qui c'est passé! S'exclame Albus en se levant de son siège. Elle a remarqué votre geste de vous ébouriffer les cheveux dans l'album des finissants 1977. Vous crachez sur tout ce qui est Serpentard et snobe complètement les Poufsouffle alors que Lockhart était un étudiant de cette maison. Si on finit par savoir qui vous êtes, on est dans la merde, James. Non seulement tout le monde saura que Black ne vous aura pas vendu à Voldemort, mais ils sauront aussi que nous avons tué le véritable Lockhart pour mettre votre conscience dans son corps. Et c'est le baiser du Détraqueur qui nous attend, si ça s'apprend, s'emporte le directeur de Poudlard. Et je n'Ai pas l'intention de tomber par votre bêtise, James. J'ai accepté beaucoup de choses, pour les Potter, mais jamais de mourir ou de me faire dévorer l'âme.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais imposé quoi que se soit, s'emporte à son tour James. Vous avez choisis de mettre Lily à Gryffondor au lieu de Serdaigle en obligeant le choixpeau à la répartir chez les rouge et or pour que je la fasse mienne au bon moment. Et mes parents vous ont plus que chèrement payé pour le faire! C'est vous qui nous aviez contacter pour nous signaler qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe avait la magie des Malefoy dans les vaines, quand McGonagall vous a dit que la fille Evans était particulièrement puissante quand elle a expliqué à sa famille ce qu'elle était. C'est vous qui nous avez proposé ce marché, vieil homme! Et vous avez été grassement payé pour ça! C'était votre idée de faire en sorte que Voldemort tue Harry pour nous laissé tranquille, Lily et moi. C'était votre idée que Peter écrive notre adresse sur des bouts de parchemin pour que je puisse en donné un à cet ordure de Voldemort. J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé, Albus. Si quelqu'un doit tomber ici, ce n'est pas moi. Mais VOUS!

C'est avec une rapidité surprenante pour son âge que Dumbledore dégaine sa baguette et stupéfix l'homme en face de lui.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, James, il n'est pas question que je tombe pour tes imbécilités.

Albus se met donc à modifier les souvenirs de Lockhart/Potter. Mais il est interrompu par une convocation au Ministère. Il n'a pas le choix, il doit y aller.

\- J'ai fait le plus important, marmonne Dumbledore avant de réanimer Lockhart/Potter et de le renvoyer d'où il vient.

Il prend donc la lettre qui fait office de portoloin et transplane directement dans le boxe des témoins. Il a la surprise de sa vie quand il voit Sirius Black, à côté de Lucius Malefoy, qui s'occupe de la défense du cousin de son épouse. Dumbledore essaye de retransplaner à Poudlard, mais comme il est là en qualité de témoin, il réalise qu'il ne peut pas se servir de sa magie dans ce lieu.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas repartir, professeur Dumbledore, lui dit inutilement Amélia Bones, qui préside le procès. Vous êtes ici comme témoin à surveiller.

\- Et pourquoi ça? Demande Dumbledore.

\- Parce que Mr Black nous a dit, sous Véritaserum que vous étiez celui qui avez lancé le charme de Fidelitas sur la maison où le couple Potter a perdu la vie. Est-ce vrai? Demande Bones en réajustant son monocle.

\- Absolument pas! S'insurge Dumbledore. Je suis prêt à la répéter sous Véritaserum, assure le vieil homme.

Il sait qu'il est immunisé contre le Véritaserum du Ministère. Seul Severus faisait cette potion d'une qualité tellement supérieure que personne en ce monde ne pouvait mentir ou détourner la vérité en interprétant les question comme il le souhaitait. Une fois qu'un huissier met trois gouttes sous la langue du vieux sorcier, Bones reprend la parole.

\- Parfait, votre nom complet, s'il-vous-plait.

\- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, répond le directeur.

\- Avez-vous lancé le sort de Fidelitas sur la maison où Lord et Lady Potter ont été attaqués le 31 octobre 1981?

\- Oui, répond le vieil homme.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous dit le contraire i peine deux minutes?

\- Parce qu'il fallait que Sirius Black reste à Azkaban. Je dois rester le tuteur magique de Harry Potter.

\- Sirius Black était-il le Gardien du Secret des Potter? Demande Mme la Présidente.

\- Non, c'était Peter Pettigrow.

\- Donc, Pettigrow a trahit les Potter?

\- Non, c'est James Potter qui a contacté Voldemort et a donné un bout de parchemin au Lord Noir pour qu'il le débarrasse de son fils et qu'il les laisse, sa femme et lui, tranquille. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, poursuit Dumbledore. Lily Potter a donné sa vie pour son enfant, ce sacrifice a fait en sorte que le sort rebondisse sur l'enfant et c'est comme ça que Harry Potter a survécu.

\- Et si James Potter a demandé au Lord Noir de venir tuer son propre fils, pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui l'a-t-il tué? Demande Bones en replaçant son monocle.

\- Il ne l'a pas tué, explique Dumbledore. Je suis arrivé avec Gilderoy Lockhart, qui était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous l'avons stupéfixé, j'ai fait un charme de transfère de conscience entre Potter et Lockhart et une fois que l'âme et la conscience de Gilderoy était dans le corps de James et vice-vers-ça, j'ai tué le corps de James.

\- Vous voulez dire que l'enseignant de Défense contre les forces du Mal de Poudlard en ce moment, est James Potter?

\- C'est en effet cela.

\- Huissier, envoyé une convocation à cet homme immédiatement! S'exclame Amélia Bones en se tournant vers son assistant.

\- Bien, Mme la Présidente, dit-il en se levant d'un bon et de courir vers la sortie de la salle d'audience.

Mme Bones met alors Albus Dumbledore en état d'arrestation et l'envoi à Azkaban en attendant son procès. Elle repose des questions à Sirius Black et Malefoy fait de même.

\- Avez-vous tué les 12 Moldus et Peter Pettigrow dans la rue quand vous avez retrouvé sa trace en cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981? Demande Lord Malefoy.

\- Non, répond Sirius. J'ai retrouvé la trace de Peter et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait trahi James et Lily. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ma question quand je l'ai retrouvé. Il avait l'air… choqué. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais les trois Lestrange, Bellatrix, Rodolfus et Rabastan, sont arrivés et ils ont commencé à tout faire exploser. Peter avait l'air d'avoir la peur de sa vie. Je l'ai vue se trancher un doigt et partir des lieux.

\- Merci, Lord Black, dit doucement Mme Bones. Je tiens à rappeler à tous que le Véritaserum est fourni par Lord Malefoy qui est en contacte avec Maître Rogue. Qui fait le Véritaserum le plus puissant qui ait existé. La preuve en est que Albus Dumbledore n'a pas pue mentir devant nous. Merci, Lord Malefoy de nous avoir averti que cet homme était immunisé contre notre version de cette potion. Et vous remercierez aussi Maître Rogue de notre part, s'il-vous-plait, Lord Malefoy.

\- Certainement, Mme la présidente.

Quelques instants plus tard, à la surprise de presque tous, Lord Malefoy appelle son prochain témoin.

\- J'appelle à la barre, Mr Peter Pettigrow, dit-il dans un silence de mort.

Pendant ce temps, dans le Manoir Longdubas, les 5 adolescents se font envoyer dans le parc par Tunia qui en avait assez de les voir se morfondre dans la salon d'hiver de Augusta.

\- Vous croyez qui se passe quoi? Demande Nev au autres.

\- Aucune idée, dit Lys en resserrant ses bras autour de son propre corps, qui sont vite remplacés par ceux de Sev.

D'un mouvement de poignet, Lys fait fondre la neige sur une superficie rectangulaire de plus ou moins trois mètres carré et fait apparaître une grande couverture chaude sur le gazon vert du printemps. Les 5 adolescents s'y installent.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien? Demande Sev avec encore Lys dans ses bras. Je suis certain que tu as plein de questions en tête.

\- C'est vrai, dit doucement la jeune rousse aux yeux verts. Mais je sais aussi que tu aimes le silence. Même si je pose mes questions, personne ici n'a de réponse et je sais que tu n'aimes pas les gens qui parlent pour rien dire, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Comment tu fais? Demande Sev.

\- Faire quoi?

\- Pour me connaître aussi bien en si peu de temps, répond simplement l'ex Maître des Potions. La plus part des gens que je fréquentais avant n'ont jamais compris ça de moi, même si ça faisait 20 ans qu'on savait qui était l'autre.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Lys en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est facile pour moi.

Elle n'ajoute rien et se fond dans son étreinte en gardant le silence un bon moment avant de s'endormir. Épuisée par le stresse et l'appréhension.


	26. Chapter 26

Ce soir-là, quand tous reviennent au Manoir Malefoy, Lys se précipite dans les bras d'oncle Pete et lui demande ce qui s'est passé pendant l'audience.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, petite fleur, dit l'animagus rongeur.

Remus se déplace de deux pas de côté pour dévoiler un homme dans des vêtements que Lys a déjà vue porté part oncle Luce. Il a les cheveux brun foncé, presque noirs, les yeux gris acier, comme tante Cissa et Drago. Il est très mince, presque maigre et son regard semble hanté.

\- Alors c'est vrai? Demande Sirius en se tournant vers Remus après avoir observé la rouquine un moment. Elle… Elle est vraiment Harry?

\- Oui, Patmol, dit doucement le loup-garou. En ce moment, elle a exactement l'apparence qu'elle aurait toujours dû avoir.

Lys s'approche doucement de l'homme en gardant la main de Sev dans la sienne.

\- Je sais que tu peux le faire toute seule, Lys, lui murmure Sev en la lâchant.

La jeune fille hoche la tête en échangeant un regard déterminé avec le garçon et s'approche de Lord Black. Celui-ci s'accroupit devant elle pour la regarder un long moment avant de la prendre dans ses bras comme oncle Rem l'a fait le 24 décembre.

\- Merlin, Harry, c'est toi. C'est bien toi! Je reconnaîtrais ces yeux n'importe où. Je suis si heureux que tu ailles bien et que tu sois en sécurité. Je te jure que je n'ai jamais su que James… que Potter était aussi dangereux.

\- Personne ne savait, Mr Black, dit doucement Lys. Les deux seules personnes qui le savaient ont été réduites au silence par Dumbledore.

\- Lily et Rogue, dit douloureusement Sirius. Ils ne me le pardonneront jamais. J'ai tué Lily en aidant James. Je… je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire, explique l'ex prisonnier d'un air désolé. J'ai failli tuer Rogue et Remus pour cet… pour cet enfoiré!

\- Mr Black, tout va bien, dit doucement Lys en prenant sa main dans la sienne. C'est Potter qui est responsable de tout ça. Vous vous êtes accroché à la première personne qui semblait vous comprendre. C'est humain, dit-elle doucement. N'importe qui aurait pue tomber dans le panneau.

Black semble se détendre un peu et Lys se recule doucement pour laisser oncle Rem s'occuper de lui. Le loup-garou leur explique que c'est Narcissa qui s'est vue récupérer la tutelle de Sirius le temps qu'il fasse une thérapie pour redevenir lui-même. C'est seulement après que Lys ait promis à son parrain de lui écrire souvent et de garder le contacte qu'il accepte d'aller en Suisse dans un institut spécialisé où personne ne le reconnaîtra et personne ne pourra le retrouver à part eux. Remus et Peter accompagnent Lady Malefoy par la cheminée du bureau de son époux pour se rendre au nouveau milieu de vie de son cousin.

\- Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien, murmure Sev à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

\- Je sais, tu avais raison, lui concède Lys, comme d'habitude.

Dans la Gazette du Sorcier, trois jours plus tard, on apprenait que Dumbledore et James Potter, sous les traits de Gilderoy Lockhart, avaient reçu le baiser du Détraqueur et qu'une éloge funèbre allait avoir lieu en l'honneur du véritable Gilderoy Lockhart, qui avait perdue la vie sous la baguette de Dumbledore le 31 octobre 1981. Que la statue de Godric's Hollow allait être retiré, à la demande du parrain du Survivant, qui était innocenté de tout les chefs d'accusation à son encontre et que Lily Evans, officiellement divorcée posthume, sous les révélations de Potter sous Véritaserum, serait exhumée et enterrée près de la tombe de ses parents dans le Yorkshire. Pour la forme, Tunia avait demandé à Sev ce qui, selon lui, était le plus approprié à mettre comme épitaphe sur la tombe de sa sœur.

\- Tu es la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, avec son enfant, dit doucement Tunia. Et celle qui la connaissait le mieux. Que crois-tu que l'on devrait mettre?

Depuis ce temps, on pouvait lire sur la tombe de Lily Evans, _L'amour est l'arme la plus forte. Elle transcende le doute, la douleur et la mort. _ Lys trouvait que ça ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'elle connaissait de sa mère. McGonagall était devenue la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard et le professeur Flitwick le directeur adjoint. Lys était ravie de ça. McGonagall avait envoyé Hermione à St-Mangouste pour faire retirer l'Oubliette de son esprit.

Le temps passe et Lucius, ainsi que les autres adultes qui lui sont proches, sont soulagés que Lord Voldemort ne semble pas refaire surface.

3 ans plus tard.

C'est le 9 janvier et Seavus a 16 ans pour la 2e fois de sa vie. Mais cette vie est extrêmement différente de la précédente. Il vit toujours avec les Smith. Qui aurait cru que la sœur de Lily Evans puisse devenir une mère pour lui. Malgré son âge mental de 36 ans, il se surprend toujours a apprécier cette nouvelle existence. Oli est devenu un frère pour lui et Lys… et bien, Lys est Lys. Pétillante, adorable, fougueuse, brillante et bien d'autres choses. Il se questionne parfois en se demandant s'il n'a pas fait un transfère de ses sentiments envers Lily Evans pour Lily Smith.

C'est son anniversaire et ils sont quelques uns à la Salle sur Demande pour le célébrer. Comme c'est un vendredi, ils auront la paix pour tout le week-end et même Ombrage ne pourra pas assombrir sa joie. Parce que oui, il se permet de vivre cette émotion depuis qu'il a Lys dans sa vie. La Salle a été transformé en grand salon confortable avec des étudiants des 4 maisons. Seavus, Drago et Pensy de Serpentard, Lys et Luna de Serdaigle, Neville et Suzanne de Poufsouffle et Oli, Fred et George Weasley de Gryffondor. Les jumeaux se sont arrangé pour entrer de l'alcool en douce et c'est plus qu'éméchés qu'ils ont décidé de jouer à la bouteille avec une bouteille vide de Whisky Pur Feu. Quand la bouteille, enchantée par Suzanne, pointe quelqu'un, cette personne est obligé de répondre avec sincérité à la question posée par la personne qui a tournée la bouteille. Si c'est une vérité, la bouteille émet une lueur verte et se fait tourner par le répondant pour un autre tour. Si la lueur est rouge, c'est un mensonge et la personne doit faire ce qui lui ait demandé. Mais rien d'humiliant ou de dangereux.

C'est autour de Suzanne de tourner la bouteille qui finit par pointer Lily.

\- Es-tu amoureuse de quelqu'un? Demande la Poufsouffle.

\- Oui, répond Lily et la bouteille brille en vert.

\- De qui?

\- Au prochain tour, ma chère, dit Lily en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Lily tourne la bouteille qui s'arrête sur Seavus. Elle hésite un long moment avant de trouver ce qu'elle va lui demander. Il y a tant de choses qu'il cache. Mais la présence des autres l'empêche de poser ses questions.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà donné du plaisir en pensant à quelqu'un dans cette pièce? Finit par demander la Serdaigle.

\- En effet, dit-il avec un rictus qui la fait chavirer à chaque fois.

\- Qui? Demande Fred et George d'une même voix.

\- Prochain tour, répond le Maître des potions en reprenant les termes de sa Lys.

Ils finissent tous par se coucher dans les gros divans. Lys se calle dans les bras de Seavus qui la laisse faire, comme à son habitude. Il ne se fait pas d'idée, elle fait la même chose avec Oli depuis toujours. Le visage contre le torse du Serpentard, la jeune fille soupir de tristesse en serrant ses bras autour de la taille de Seavus.

\- Lys, qu'est-ce que tu as? Murmure Seavus.

\- Tu sais, je comprends très bien maman maintenant.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- C'est tellement facile de tomber amoureuse de toi, répond la rousse aux yeux verts.

\- Lys, tu es saoule, lui répond Sev.

\- Je sais, c'est justement pour ça que j'ai le courage de te le dire.

\- Je pourrais être ton père, essaye de la raisonner le garçon.

\- Mais tu ne l'es pas. J'aurais vraiment aimé, mais tu ne l'es pas. Je t'ai toujours aimé Sev, depuis notre première discussion. Mais l'intensité à vite changée. Je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je sais que je ne suis pas elle. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu m'apprécies juste parce que je lui ressemble. Je suis terrorisée à cette idée, en fait. De… de n'être pour toi que la fille de Lily Evans.

\- Non, je t'en pris, Lys. Ne pense pas ça.

\- Je n'en peux plus, Severus. Je n'en peux plus de vivre avec ce sentiment d'imposture. Parfois j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un pâle reflet de ce qu'elle a été. Slughorn qui passe son temps à nous comparer elle et moi sans savoir qui elle est pour moi. McGonagall qui fait la même chose. Oncle Rem qui me regardait avec cette douleur dans les yeux à notre 3e année. C'est comme si je n'avais pas le droit d'être moi. Juste moi.

Seavus a les yeux emplis de larmes en l'entendant. C'est vraiment l'impression qu'il lui donne? Comme si elle n'était qu'un souvenir de Lily Evans?

\- Où est-ce que j'ai merdé? Se demande l'adolescent à haute voix, en la serrant plus fermement entre ses bras. Jamais je n'ai voulu que tu te sentes comme ça. Certes tu as son nom et tu lui ressembles, beaucoup même. Mais tu n'es pas elle. Tu ne l'as jamais été et c'est parfait comme ça. Tu es calme, réfléchie, sarcastique, malicieuse, calculatrice quelques fois. Tu as une douceur et un tempérament qui n'ait qu'à toi. Je ne t'ai jamais prise pour elle, jamais. J'aimerais tellement que se soit possible, mais je ne peux pas te faire ça Lys. Tu mérites mieux, mieux que moi. Je suis un vieil homme aigri, amer et renfrogné. Tu mérites un garçon de ton âge, plein de vie, qui a encore ses illusions et son innocence.

\- Je ne veux pas d'innocence et d'illusions, Severus. Je te veux toi. Je veux l'homme qui m'a analysé la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, celui qui m'a rassuré quand il est venu chez moi pour m'annoncer que j'étais acceptée à Poudlard. Je veux le garçon que tu es devenu en découvrant une nouvelle vie. Qui a appris qu'il pouvait être accepté, apprécié et aimé. Celui qui a un sens de l'humour bien particulier sous ses remarques cassantes et sarcastiques. Le garçon froid, logique et extraordinairement brillant, peut importe l'âge mental qu'il a. Pourquoi tu refuses de croire que je puisse t'aimer?

Seavus baisse la tête pour la regarder un instant avant de plonger sur ses lèvres. Le baiser est doux tout en étant impatient, presque désespéré. Sev sent les larmes de Lys couler sur ses joues. Il fait alors la seule chose à laquelle il peut penser pour la rassurer. Il la serre plus fort contre lui et approfondit leur baiser en passant son pouce de la main droite sur sa joue pour sécher ses larmes.

\- Je t'aime, Lys. Je t'aime pour toi, juste toi. Quand je pense à toi, il n'y a que toi que je vois. Je vois la personnalité extraordinaire que tu as, les tâches de rousseurs qui rehausse ton magnifique visage que personne en ce monde n'a. Tes lèvres douces qui esquisse toujours un sourire de façon si naturelle. Ton regard, empli d'une douceur et d'une admiration quand tu me regardes que je ne comprends pas. Jamais je ne t'ai comparé à ta mère, Lys. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer maintenant.

\- C'est vrai? Demande l'adolescente de 15 ans avec un regard emplit d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, dit doucement Sev en posant ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille. Je t'ai déjà menti?

\- Non, jamais, lui accorde Lily, dans un soupir de soulagement.

\- Dors maintenant, ma Lys, lui suggère Seavus d'une voix douce.

\- Ta Lys, répète la jeune fille en reposant sa tête sur le torse de Sev.

Severus se sent comme en première année quand Lys était à l'infirmerie après l'attaque de Dumbledore pour presque lui arracher la peau du front. Il lui avait dit la même chose et elle avait répondu ça aussi. Comme si elle confirmait qu'elle était à lui. Mais Sev ne se leurre pas. Il sait qu'il est bien plus à elle qu'elle n'est à lui.


	27. Chapter 27

\- Bin, dit donc, dit Nev à Drago, il était temps qu'ils se décident, c'est deux là. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour.

\- J'ai cru que Sev ne se déciderait jamais, murmure Oli, avec Suzanne dans ses bras, qui lui donne une petite tape derrière la tête.

Personne n'avait entendu ce que Sev et Lys s'étaient dit, mais tous avait vue leur premier baiser plus que passionné et impatient des deux jeunes gens. Même Fred et George n'avaient dit aucune plaisanterie pendant que les deux tourtereaux se décidaient enfin à s'avouer ce que tout le monde autour d'eux savaient déjà depuis des lustres. Même Peter et Tunia c'étaient mis en couple avant Lys et Sev. Les deux avaient tellement eu peur du rejet de l'autre qu'aucun ne se décidait à faire le premier pas. Comme si leurs sentiments était une évidence pour le monde entier… sauf eux.

Le lendemain matin, tout le petit groupe habituel était assis à la table des Serpentard, comme depuis leur première année, à lire la lettre que Oncle Siri avait envoyé à Oli, Sev et Lys.

_Salut les enfants,_

_Tunia et Pete sont ENFIN partis en voyage de noces. Depuis le temps qu'ils repoussaient, ils ont enfin décidé de partir en Italie en amoureux. Rem et moi pensons faire la même chose et revenir avant vos vacances de Pâques. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Sev, nous te ramènerons des plantes d'Amérique du Sud. En passant, Remus et moi te souhaitons un excellent anniversaire et nous gardons ton cadeau au chaud pour ton retour. Tout se passe bien ici, bien que Tunie avait une peur bleue que je fasse exploser la maison, elle tient encore sur ses fondations. Et n'oubliez pas de rester Maraudeurs, DANS LE RESPECT, quoi qu'il arrive._

_On vous aime fort,_

_Oncle Rem et Oncle Siri._

_P.S. Pour Sev, en attendant ton cadeau d'anniversaire, en voilà un pour te faire patienter._

Seavus ouvre alors le petit paquet et n'en revient pas de ce qu'il trouve à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande Drago avec intérêt en remarquant que se sont des ingrédients de potion.

\- Un croc, de la bave, des poils et du sang de loup-garou, dit Sev, qui ne semblait pas en revenir. C'est encore plus rare que des cendres de phénix.

Décidément, Sirius Black avait énormément changé depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban. Et il semblait vouloir se racheter de tout et n'importe quoi depuis qu'il a été mis dans la confidence de qui était vraiment Sev. L'animagus canin avait fini par lui demandé pardon en pleurant à chaudes larmes pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il n'était pas responsable de ses actes, que Potter l'avait influencé ou tenté de se déresponsabiliser. Sirius avait assumé tout ce qu'il avait fait et avait fait de son mieux pour prouver à son « ennemi » d'adolescence qu'il avait changé. Et ça avait commencé en lui faisant vivre la meilleure vie possible avec les meilleurs souvenirs possibles. Il s'était informé sur la passion de Sev auprès de Lys, qui était la deuxième personne la plus douée en potions après Sev. Elle s'était fait une joie d'aider son parrain à adoucir le bagage de souvenirs de celui qui faisait battre son petit cœur d'adolescente depuis des lustres.

Quand Sirius avait enfin récupéré ses titres et sa fortune, il avait fait retaper, rénover et redécorer complètement la maison familiale des Black. Il avait réussi l'exploit de convaincre Tunia et ses enfants de venir habiter avec lui, Rem et Pete, au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Lys y avait fait la connaissance de Kreattur, l'elfe de maison des Black. C'était plus que surpris que Sirius avait vue Kreattur tomber, petit à petit, sous le charme de sa filleule. Et le fait que Dobby soit si épanoui y était pour beaucoup.

Les choses avaient beaucoup évoluées à Poudlard, pour les adolescents qui étudiaient maintenant pour leurs BUSE. Lys avait réussi à convaincre grand-mère Augusta de faire un plan d'affaire avec les jumeaux Weasley pour financer leur projet de magasin de farces et attrapes, à la condition qu'ils terminent leurs études à Poudlard. Olivier était le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor quand Olivier Dubois avait fini ses ASPIC et Drago était l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Lys, Sev et Nev étaient Préfets de leur maison respective et Percy avait envoyé une lettre pour félicité la jeune fille pendant 4 pages, 4 pages! Depuis que Dumbledore avait été embrassé par un Détraqueur, Ginny et Ron Weasley, ainsi que Hermione Granger, leur foutaient une paix royale, quoi que la Né-Moldu ne digérait pas que Sev et Lys aient de meilleures notes qu'elle. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne se détestaient plus systématiquement. La relation fraternelle entre Sev et Oli avait fait boule de neige et fait réfléchir bon nombre de personnes. Depuis quelques semaines, Lavande Brown et Théodore Nott ne se lâchaient plus. Lys les trouvait mignons et Sev les trouvait indécents, ce qui faisait bien rire tout le monde.

\- Les gars, il faut que je vous parle, dit la voix inhabituellement sérieuse de Luna en s'installant entre Neville et Drago.

Après un sort de confidentialité autour d'eux, jeté par Sev, la jeune blonde reprend la parole.

\- J'ai croisé Trelawney dans le couloir tout à l'heure, dit-elle. C'est à ce moment là que son don s'est manifesté. Elle m'a dit une prophétie avant de reperdre le fil de son don et revenir dans notre réalité.

\- Tu es certaine? Demande Nev avec inquiétude.

D'un air grave, Luna approuve de la tête.

\- Elle a dit : _Celle qui justifie ses méfaits par l'autorité qu'elle ne mérite pas prépare le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres à la vue de tous. _

_Son aveuglement et ses préjugés, vers l'obscurité la poussent._

_Justifié par l'ignorance et l'arrogance, sa fausse suprématie est sa motivation première._

_Le Mage Noir elle ramènera grâce à la terre qui a fait pousser la Survivante, sera arrachée à son cimetière, pour appâter la jeune sorcière. _

_Avant l'équinoxe d'été, les Ténèbres reviendront._

_Quand la victime serpent se réveillera, le monde Magique et Moldu trembleront._

_Le Mage Blanc démoniaque, bien qu'il n'est plus, verra l'étendu de ses manigances et ses fourberies de son purgatoire._

_Seul la Survivante et son monde peuvent espérer une victoire. _

_Le roi des Serpentard devra révéler son secret._

_Pour que les soldats de la lumière puisse travailler dans du concret. _

_Celle qui justifie ses méfaits par l'autorité qu'elle ne mérite pas prépare le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres à la vue de tous. _

_Son aveuglement et ses préjugés, vers l'obscurité la poussent._

_Justifié par l'ignorance et l'arrogance, sa fausse suprématie est sa motivation première._

\- On est dans la merde, dit Drago avec gravité en regardant la petite-amie de Nev.

\- On va à la Salle sur Demande et on va décortiquer ça le plus vite possible, dit Sev en se levant alors que les autres suivaient le mouvement.

Une fois dans la pièce, tous s'installe autour de la table ronde de la pièce que Luna avait imaginée en passant devant le mur nu du 7e étage. Drago écrit mot pour mot la prophétie que Luna a entendu et tous y vont de leur proposition pour identifier les gens à qui fait référence le texte.

\- La Survivante, c'est évidement toi, dit Drago en écrivant le nom de Lys à côté de mot Survivante.

\- Le roi des Serpentard, vous croyez que c'est Vous-Savez-Qui? Demande Neville. Ça pourrait être Slug, c'est le directeur des Serpentard.

Drago écrit donc à côté du roi des Serpentard : Slug/V-S-Q.

\- Mais Trelawney fait déjà référence au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ces termes. Pourquoi elle changerait ça en plein milieu du texte? Demande Olivier avec justesse.

\- Okay, juste Slug, approuve Lys. Et la seule personne qu'on connait qui justifie ces conneries par une autorité qui ne le mérite pas, c'Est le crapaud rose qui justifie tout en disant qu'elle le fait au nom du Ministère. Et le supposé Mage Blanc dans son purgatoire est sûrement Dumbledore.

\- Et la terre qui a vue naître la Survivante et qui est au cimetière, ça doit être tante Lily, rajoute Oli. Elle est maintenant dans le même cimetière que nos grands-parents maternelle dans le Yorkshire.

\- Je récapitule, dit Drago en lisant son parchemin. Le Mage Noir, victime serpent et Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est Vous-Savez-Qui. La fausse autorité qui travaille à le ramener, c'est Ombrage. La faux Mage Blanc, c'est Dumbledore. La Survivante, c'est Lys. Le roi des Serpentard, c'est Slug. La terre qui a fait pousser la Survivante, c'est tante Lily. Il manque quelque chose… La Survivante et son monde…

\- J'imagine que se sont ceux qui sont au courant de ma véritable identité, répond la Serdaigle rousse en tremblant comme une feuille en automne.

Sev la prend donc sur ses genoux et la prend dans ses bras pour la rassurer comme il le peut.

\- Et on commence par quoi? Demande Neville en regardant le parchemin avec inquiétude.

\- Pour commencer, il faut avertir quelqu'un, dit Luna avec assurance. Lys, tu devrais demander à Dobby de t'amener voir ton parrain avec ce parchemin et lui expliquer ce qui se passe. Ensuite, on tire les vers du nez de Slughorn. Je pense que Lys et Sev sont ceux qui ont le plus de chances, dit-elle en regardant tout le monde autour de la table ronde. Il a un estime sans borne pour Lily Evans et Severus Rogue. Vous pourrez facilement lui expliquer ce qui se passe. Comme personne ne sait qui sont les parents de Seavus, qu'il soit le fils caché du professeur Rogue ne serait pas si surprenant que ça, dit malicieusement Luna.

Sur ce, Drago fait une copie du parchemin et le tend à Lys qui prend la copie dans ses mains moites en appelant Dobby. Elle voudrait demander à Sev de venir avec elle. Mais elle sent que si elle veut être à la hauteur de son attention, elle doit apprendre à être courageuse. C'est donc en lui jetant un regard peu assuré qu'elle glisse sa main dans celle de Dobby qui les transplane au Square Grimmaurd.


	28. Chapter 28

Lord Black est plus que surpris de voir sa filleule dans la cuisine. C'est avec inquiétude qu'il la voit trembler de tous ses membres avec un parchemin bien serré dans sa main gauche et l'autre main dans celle de Dobby.

\- Petite Fleur? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demande Sirius avec inquiétude en posant un main rassurante sur l'épaule de la Serdaigle.

La jeune fille lui explique alors en détails ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard i peine une heure. Elle lui montre le parchemin que Drago à dupliqué et Sirius perd les couleurs de son visage. Il se rappelle la fois ou Trelawney à fait une prophétie avant et ça avait gâchée leur vie à tous. Sans perdre une seconde, il lance une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre de la cheminée de la cuisine et appelle Lucius et sa cousine, pour ensuite aviser Lady Longdubas. Quand Remus descend de la douche, habillé et encore les cheveux humides, il est plus que surpris de voir autant de monde dans la cuisine. Et surtout d'y voir Lys, qui est supposée être à Poudlard.

\- Lys, je suis heureux de te voire, dit Remus en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard avec les autres?

\- Remus, assis toi, s'il te plait, lui demande son conjoint, inhabituellement sérieux.

Perplexe, Remus s'exécute en gardant sa nièce contre lui qui ne se fait pas prier pour un peu de soutien. Sirius explique alors à tous, autour de la table, ce que Lily lui a dit en arrivant. La jeune fille répète mot pour mot la prophétie que Luna leur a rapportée. Les 4 adultes autour de la table sont de marbre et Remus passe une main tremblante sur son visage couvert de cicatrices. Ils s'entendent tous pour que quelqu'un surveille le cimetière où repose la mère de Lys à partir du mois d'avril. Comme l'événement est supposé se passer avant le solstice d'été. Sirius envoie un Patronus à Peter et Tunia pour qu'ils reviennent le plus tôt possible et leur expliquer la situation.

Lys se sent immensément coupable de gâcher la lune de miel de sa mère et oncle Pete, mais Lucius la rassure en lui disant que Tunie les tuerait de ne pas avoir été mise au courant le plus tôt possible. Une fois qu'ils se sont plus ou moins organisé avec ce qu'ils ont, Lys doit retourner à Poudlard avec Dobby.

\- Alors? Comment ça c'est passé? Demande Oli avec inquiétude.

\- Oncles Siri, Rem, Luce, tante Cissa et grand-mère Augusta sont au courant. Siri a envoyé un Patronus à maman pour qu'elle revienne le plus rapidement possible avec oncle Pete.

Elle résume ensuite la situation aux 5 autres. Lys voit bien que Luna semble soucieuse, enfin, plus que les autres. Elle semble chercher mentalement quelque chose sans réussir à mettre le doigt dessus.

Les jours passent et les semaines deviennent inévitablement des mois. Aux vacances de Pâques, tout le monde sentent pour les passer au Square Grimmaurd. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr des habitations de leur groupe. Quand Narcissa explique la situation à Mr Lovegood, il accepte que Luna y passe ses vacances. Il ne peut stopper l'édition du Chicaneur, mais la sécurité de sa fille passe avant tout.

Sev fait de son mieux pour essayer d'apaiser les inquiétudes de sa petite amie, mais rien ne semble fonctionner. Ce soir-là, Lys frappe discrètement à la porte de la chambre de Sev en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre. Quand il ouvre la porte, ce dernier à le souffle qui se coupe dans sa gorge. Selon lui, Lys n'a jamais été aussi belle qu'en ce moment. En se tortillant nerveusement les doigts, les joues rosis par la gêne et le regard incertain.

\- Lys, ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demande Sev avec inquiétude en la laissant entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Je… je me demandais si…

Mais Lys garde le silence en rougissant violement.

\- Si quoi, ma puce? Demande le Serpentard en levant doucement son visage d'un doigt sous le menton de la jeune fille pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je… Je voulais savoir si je pouvais dormir avec toi, cette nuit.

\- De puis quand es-tu aussi nerveuse de le demander, demande Sev en fronçant des sourcils. On le fait souvent, et depuis longtemps.

En voyant le regard fuyant de Lily, il comprend qu'elle ne veut pas que dormir. Il fait donc comme si il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il ne sait absolument pas comment réagir. Il lui prend donc doucement la main pour la guider vers son lit. Une fois installés, Lys se tourne vers lui dans ses bras et le regarde longtemps avant de prendre la parole.

\- Sev?

\- Oui, Lys?

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu… tu as envie de moi? Demande timidement la jeune fille.

C'est plus que surpris que Sev lui demande le pourquoi de cette question. Elle lui explique que ça fait maintenant quelques semaines qu'ils sont ensemble et plusieurs années qu'ils vivent sous le même toit. Et même si il lui a dit l'aimer depuis longtemps, il n'a jamais fait de geste en ce sens.

\- Lys, dit doucement Seavus en replaçant tendrement un mèche de cheveux auburn derrière l'oreille gauche de la jeune fille. Si tu savais comme je me consume pour toi, lui murmure Sev en la regardant intensément. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu te brusquer ou te faire peur. J'ai… j'ai eu une vie longue et remplie, avant toi. Et crois moi, ce n'est pas celle que je préfère, mais elle fait partie tout de même de moi. Mon corps à peut-être retrouvé sa jeunesse, mais ma conscience et mes souvenirs sont encore présents. Et je n'ai jamais eu envie que mes… désirs, d'homme adulte, t'effraient.

\- Alors tu… tu ne veux pas de moi? Demande Lys, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais, jamais dit ça, ma puce, dit Sev en posant un doux baiser sur les lèvres soyeuses de la jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de te faire mienne, murmure Sev.

\- Alors fais le, dit Lys avec une assurance que Severus ne lui connaissait pas. Depuis que mon corps à ce genre d'envies, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux vivre ça, Sev. Mais si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne te le demanderai plus, lui promet la jeune fille.

\- Tu… tu es sûre de toi? Ne peut s'empêcher de demander l'ancien Mangemort.

Pour toute réponse, Lys passe ses bras fins autour de son cou et l'embrasse avec une passion dévorante qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Sev suit le mouvement sans se faire prier, mais avec une certaine retenue. Il a bien plus d'expérience qu'elle en la matière.

\- Sev, s'il te plait, lui demande Lys d'un regard suppliant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Lui demande Seavus, perdu.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, tu veux? Lui demande la jeune rousse avec un sourire en coin en levant un sourcil au dessus de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Tout a toujours été si naturels entre nous. J'ai vraiment envie que ça continu. Je t'en pris.

Sans plus réfléchir, Sev accède à sa demande. Il se positionne au dessus d'elle en dévorant son cou de ses lèvres fines. Les mains de l'ancien adulte se promènent sur le corps complètement offert sous lui. Il sent Lys se cambrer sous ses caresses et coller son corps contre le sien. Les doigts de la jeune femme se perdent dans les cheveux ébènes de celui qu'elle souhaite comme amant depuis qu'elle a une libido. Les soupirs de Lys encourage le Serpentard à être plus entreprenant. Il passe ses mains longues et élégantes sous la robe de nuit de la jeune fille en caressant doucement sa cuisse gauche tout en se gardant en équilibre sur son coude gauche. Il efflore doucement l'intérieur de la cuisse de la Serdaigle qui écarte instinctivement les cuisses où il s'installe plus à son aise.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, on arrête tout, lui dit Sev en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, dit simplement la jeune femme en l'attirant à elle dans un baiser langoureux.

Lys est satisfaite de sentir l'érection de son copain contre sa cuisse et bouge lascivement les hanches pour en accentuer la sensation. Sev caresse lentement la hanche de Lys dont il a l'accès pendant que la jeune rousse caresse son dos et ses flancs, ce qui fait frissonner le Serpentard de désir. Même sa première fois avec Lily n'avait pas semblée aussi… tendre. Il revient au moment présent et est soulagé de voir que Lys ne semble pas avoir remarqué son trouble. Sev décide donc de faire ce que Lys lui demande, d'arrêter de réfléchir. Lys se soulève un peu pour l'aider à retirer sa chemise de nuit. Il a le souffle coupé quand il constate qu'elle est complètement nue dessous. Le Serpentard retire rapidement la chemise de son pyjama et ressent un frisson quand Lys passe doucement ses doigts sur les muscles fins de son abdomen. Le touché est délicat, hésitant. Mais Sev le savoure en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmure la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Pas autant que toi, dit celui-ci en ouvrant les siens.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin en collant son amant à elle pour ravir ses lèvres une fois de plus.

Chaque touché de Sev est comme une décharge électrique pour la jeune rousse. Lys se cambre en sentant les lèvres de Sev dans son cou, qui descend sur sa gorge, sa poitrine, qu'il lèche lentement le bout de son sein gauche avant de souffler dessus pour le faire durcir et le reprendre en bouche ensuite. Il descend ensuite vers son ventre plat en laissant un chemin de baisers brûlants sur la peau fraiche de Lys. La jeune femme pousse un halètement surpris, suivi de soupirs appréciateurs quand elle sent la langue de Sev sur son intimité jamais exploré par qui que se soit à par elle-même en rêvant de cette bouche qui lui fait sentir ce qu'elle n'a jamais sentit avant. En moins de 5 minutes, un puissant orgasme prend possession de son être tout entier pendant qu'elle agrippe doucement les cheveux de l'ancien Maître des Potions de ses doigts fins et fébriles. La jeune Serdaigle soupir le nom de son amant d'innombrable fois, comme si ça l'aidait à respirer. Pendant ce temps, un phénomène des plus étrange se produit alors que les amants ne se rendent compte de rien. Leur pendentif respectif en forme de serpent aux yeux émeraudes s'animent dans un léger halo bleuté en bougeant légèrement.

Sous les assauts du deuxième orgasme de Lys, Sev revient vers son visage après avoir essuyé le sien du drap. La jeune femme l'embrasse avec fougue en caressant doucement la cuisse ferme de Sev en s'approchant de son sexe, incertaine. Le Serpentard la guide donc doucement vers sa colonne de chaire fièrement dressée et lui fait faire des vas et vient en guidant lentement Lys. Quand elle semble plus à l'aise, il la laisse faire seule en savourant cette caresse en fermant les yeux. Il est plus que surpris quand Lys lâche son membre pour le pousser doucement sur le matelas. La jeune femme descend ensuite lentement sur le corps nu de son petit ami et quand elle a le visage devant le sexe gonfler de ce dernier, elle le regarde avec perplexité avant de donner un timide coup de langue dessus. Sous le râle appréciateur de Sev, elle prend un peu plus d'assurance. Plus Lys entend les gémissements de plaisir de Sev, plus elle y met de l'ardeur au point que le jeune homme doit la stopper pour pouvoir continuer leurs ébats.

Devant le regard désolé de son amante, Sev la rassure immédiatement sur la qualité de cette douce torture. Il la prend donc dans ses bras pour la coucher sous lui. Pour facilité la chose pour Lys, le jeune homme met un oreiller sous les hanches de la jeune femme qui ne lui pose aucune question. Elle lui fait totalement confiance. Quand il entre légèrement en elle après un sort de contraception, Lys se crispe légèrement, mais lève un peu le bassin pour lui facilité le chemin. Une fois tout entier en elle, Sev entend la légère plainte de son amante et il arrête tout mouvement pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence en elle. Une fois le malaise passé, Lys bouge doucement les hanches. C'est le signal que Sev attendait.

\- Je t'aime, Sev, dit doucement Lys en lui caressant tendrement la joue en joignant ses hanches à celles de son amant.

\- Moi aussi, Lys. Si tu savais à quel point!

\- Montre moi, murmure la jeune femme en encrant son regard au sien.

Sev la soulève doucement pour qu'il puisse s'assoir avec Lys sur lui. La jeune Serdaigle monte et descend avec de plus en plus de vitesse en se tenant aux épaules du jeune homme sous elle. Ils se regardent un long moment avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de l'autre. Sev la serre plus fort contre lui en la faisant monter et descendre avec de plus en plus de violence. Lys gémit de plaisir en resserrant ses cuisses autour des hanches de Sev et ses muscles vaginaux pour encore plus le sentir en elle. Pendant un autre orgasme foudroyant, Lys se cambre vers l'arrière et Sev en profite pour embrasser goulument la poitrine devant son visage.

Quand Sev se répand en elle après plus d'une heure et demi de sexe intensif, les deux s'écroulent dans le lit en sueur et à bout de souffle. Lys bouge négligemment la main droite pour les nettoyer et rafraichir les draps avant de se blottir confortablement contre son amant.

\- Lys, murmure Sev.

\- Hummm?

\- Ne dis plus jamais que je ne te désire pas, dit doucement Sev en posant un baiser dans son cou pour ensuite le caresser de son nez.

C'est en entendant le ricanement de la jeune femme que Sev s'endort, le sourire aux lèvres avec l'amour de sa nouvelle vie dans ses bras.


	29. Chapter 29

Le lendemain matin, Lys entre dans la cuisine avec la main de Sev dans la sienne. Remus les regarde en haussant un sourcil. Un fin sourire de dessine sur ses lèvres quand il constate l'embarras de la jeune femme. Il comprend immédiatement que sa nièce a passé le pas avec Sev cette nuit. Elle est couvert encore plus que d'habitude de l'odeur du Serpentard. Malgré son ouïe plus que fine, il n'a absolument rien entendu de particulier cette nuit.

Quand tous les étudiants doivent retourner à Poudlard, Lys se fait un devoir de tirer les vers du nez à Slug. Elle ne sait absolument pas comment elle va s'y prendre, mais elle sait que le professeur de potions adorait sa mère, elle décide donc de discuter d'elle avec lui. Après un cours horriblement inutile avec le professeur Ombrage, la jeune femme embrasse Sev qui lui souhaite bonne chance après lui avoir proposé de l'accompagner. Elle avait refusé poliment en lui disant qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de le faire seule. La jeune rousse passe la main droit dans son sac pour s'assurer que le journal intime de sa mère y est encore, souffle un bon coup et frappe à la porte du directeur de Serpentard.

\- Ah! Miss Smith! Que me vaut votre si agréable visite? Demande l'enseignant au sourire jovial et une grosse moustache.

\- C'est… c'est compliqué, dit doucement la jeune femme en tortillant ses doigts en s'assoyant sur la chaise en face de lui.

\- Je vous écoute, mon petit, dit-il avec un regard avenant.

\- Comme vous le savez… je ressemble beaucoup à Lily Evans, commence maladroitement la jeune fille. En fait… il y a une raison vraiment simple à cela… Je…

\- Laissez moi deviner, dit doucement l'enseignant. Vous êtes sa fille cachée? Elle avait réussi à retourner avec Severus et ils ont eu un enfant?

\- C'est encore plus compliqué que ça, soupir Lys. Je suis Harry Potter, monsieur, soupir Lys en le regardant dans les yeux. Mes parents étaient réellement Lily Evans et James Potter. Je ne suis en rien une descendante de Severus Rogue.

Elle lui raconte donc toute l'histoire, sa mère et sa tante avec l'ancien Lord Malefoy, la révélation de McGonagall que la petite Evans est particulièrement puissant pour une née de Moldus, Dumbledore qui se rend compte que la petite Evans a des pouvoirs des Malefoy, son marché avec le Lord Potter de l'époque et tout le reste. Ça prend presque 2 heure à la jeune femme pour tout lui raconter.

\- Si je vous dis tout ça, monsieur, c'est parce que je sais que ma mère avait confiance en vous. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Elle lui explique aussi la prophétie que Luna a entendu dans la quelle il est.

\- Professeur, je vous en pris, lui demande Lys de ses grands yeux de biches embués de larmes contenu. Il a déjà tué ma mère, ne le laissez pas tuer la mère de d'autres. Elle vous a toujours admiré, monsieur. S'il vous plait, montrez lui qu'elle avait raison d'avoir si haute estime de vous. Il est louable de participer à une guerre pour sa liberté. Mais ce l'est encore plus d'éviter cette guerre avant même qu'elle ne voit le jour. Vous ne pensez pas?

Le professeur Slughorn garde le silence un long moment avec un air désolé sur le visage. Lys comprends donc qu'il n'a pas l'intention de les aider et se résigne en se levant de son siège.

\- Attendez, dit l'homme en se levant aussi. Je… je vais le faire. Mais je dois voir le jeune Mr Prince, avant.

\- Seavus? Bien sûr, je suis certaine qu'il acceptera de vous en parler, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Je… Je le souhaite, en effet.

La jeune fille envoie donc un Patronus en forme de biche à son petit copain pour qu'il la rejoigne dans le bureau de son directeur de maison.

\- Wow! Sev, c'est du rapide, dit la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil quand la porte s'ouvre moins de 10 secondes après le départ de la biche.

\- Je t'attendais de l'autre côté de la porte, lui explique le Serpentard en la prenant dans ses bras. Oh! Désolé, monsieur, dit Sev en se détachant de Lily.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, dit le vieil enseignant. Pouvez-vous nous laisser un instant, Miss Smith?

\- Oui, monsieur. Prenez le temps donc vous avez besoin, je resterai à proximité, si vous avez besoin de moi.

Une fois la porte refermé derrière la jeune fille, Slughorn se tourne vers son étudiant et lui demande si il est au courant de qui est Miss Smith. Seavus sait que Lys était venu ici pour tout lui raconter, alors il n'y a aucun problème à ce qu'il confirme ce truc.

\- Ce que j'aimerais savoir, dit le directeur de Serpentard, c'est comment tu t'es retrouvé mêlé à cette histoire, Severus.

Slughorn semble satisfait en voyant le jeune homme pâlir drastiquement en ne cherchant même pas à nier.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, mon jeune ami. Tu as été mon élève pendant 7 ans, mon apprenti pendant 3 ans et nous avons toujours gardé une correspondance soutenue jusqu'à maintenant et ce, même si tu disais t'être établi au Québec.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahis? Demande Sev, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

\- Tu as gardé l'habitude de poser ton petit doigt de la main qui tient ton couteau, quand tu coupes un ingrédient et quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu le faisais, quand Lys était en 3e année, tu m'as répondu exactement la même chose qu'en 1972, les mêmes mots, sur la même intonation et avec le même regard comme si c'était une évidence. Tu étais le meilleur élève que je n'ai jamais eu, en plus de 60 ans de carrière, Severus. Croyais-tu vraiment que j'aurais pu oublier?

\- Mais… quand vous parliez de moi, avec Filius, vous saviez?

\- Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'en mai 1994, lui avoue Slug. Et je n'en ai jamais dit un mot à Filius. Tu lui manques, tout simplement. Voilà pourquoi il parle autant de toi depuis ce qu'il pense être ton départ. Mais, explique moi. Comment tu t'es retrouvé à avoir 11 ans à la rentrée de 91 et que tu es devenu le petit ami de la fille de Miss Evans.

Sev lui raconte donc tout à son tour. Slug lui demande ensuite si il a trouvé une solution à son problème de rajeunissement.

\- Je n'ai pas cherché, Horace. Et pour être honnête, pour moi, ce n'est pas du tout un problème.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que tu es heureux, mon jeune ami. Et pour ce qui est du secret du roi des Serpentard, j'espère que tu ne me jugeras pas trop sévèrement. Il… il était déjà un monstre, à l'époque, dit douloureusement le plus âgé de la pièce en mettant un souvenir vaporeux et argenté dans un flacon avant d'y mettre un bouchon de liège et de le donner à son élève. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, mais tu as toujours été mon élève préféré, Severus. Alors j'espère sincèrement que… que tu pardonneras a un vieil homme son manque de discernement.

\- Vous avez toujours été mon enseignant préféré, dit Sev, une main sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir du bureau. Et c'est encore le cas, monsieur.

\- Oh! Severus!

\- Oui?

\- Prends soin d'elle, elle en aura besoin, surtout si…

\- Comptez sur moi, Horace, dit l'élève de 16 ans avec un hochement sec de la tête.

La fiole en sécurité dans sa poche, Sev entraine Lys à la Salle sur Demande. Mais en chemin, ils croisent Ombrage qui veut voir Miss Smith dans son bureau.

\- Assis! Dit le batracien rose en pointant la chaise en face de son bureau.

Lys s'exécute sans dire un mot.

\- Comment va votre parrain, mademoiselle Smith? Demande la vieille femme.

\- Il va très bien, répond Lys. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a écrit dans sa dernière lettre. C'est gentil de demander, madame la Sous-Secrétaire.

\- Et j'imagine aussi que vous savez que le célèbre Harry Potter a le même parrain que vous, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

\- En effet, répond prudemment la jeune femme.

\- Le Ministère recherche activement Mr Potter depuis qu'il était supposé faire son entrée à Poudlard, lui apprend Ombrage. Et devinez qui s'est inscrit presque à la dernière minute pour intégrer cette école, qui a la même adresse que vous et qui vit donc dans la même maison que Sirius Black.

\- Il y a beaucoup de gens, qui vivent sous le même toit que Lord Black, madame.

\- Je parle de Mr Prince, bien sûr! S'écrit cette immondice au corps de femme. Et maintenant, je veux que vous me disiez la vérité, Miss Smith! Seavus Prince EST Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, madame, il ne l'est pas. Il…

\- Ça suffit Smith! Vous avez fini de me faire tourner en bourrique! Le Ministère a besoin de Potter et je sais que vous savez qui et où il est. Et il se trouve que c'est votre petit copain! Crie Ombrage en levant sa baguette au visage de la jeune fille.

\- Non! Seavus est…

\- Il est… l'encourage la déléguée du Ministère.

\- Le fils du professeur Rogue, soupir Lys en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

C'est la version sur la quelle tout le monde c'était entendu quand Sev a retrouvé son corps de 11 ans au début. Si on leur posait trop de question, Tunia était une amie d'enfance de Severus Rogue et comme les 3 enfants ont le même âge, il en avait fait la marraine de son fils.

\- Je vais vérifier cette information. Et j'ai entendu dire que certains étudiants s'adonnaient à un club de duel clandestin à Poudlard. Vous n'auriez pas une idée de où se rencontre ces jeunes gens?

\- Non, madame, répond Lys en se concentrant sur ses barrières d'Occlumancie.

\- Gardez l'œil ouvert, dit Ombrage. Vous pouvez partir. Oh! Et envoyez moi Prince, voulez-vous.

\- Oui, madame.

Lys court à en perdre halène vers la Salle sur Demande et explique en gros ce qui s'est passé avec Ombrage.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, ma puce. Demande à Slughorn de me rejoindre là bas, il s'est tout. Il pourra nous aider.

\- Mais… Sev!

Mais Sev a déjà disparu en tournant l'angle d'un couloir. Lys se précipite donc, une fois de plus, vers les cachots et frappe à la porte du directeur de Serpentard de façon frénétique. Dès qu'elle est à l'intérieur, elle ferme la porte derrière elle et reprend difficilement son souffle.

\- Par Salazar, Lys, que se passe-t-il?

\- C'est Sev, monsieur! Dit-elle, alarmée. Ombrage croit qu'il est Harry Potter et elle dit que le Ministère a besoin de lui. Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'étais paniqué, je lui ai dit que Sev était le fils du professeur Rogue. Légalement, ma tante est la marraine de l'identité de Seavus, lui explique Lys. Salazar! Monsieur! Sev a votre souvenir sur lui, dit-elle, les yeux ronds comme des galions.

\- Attendez moi ici, j'y vais, dit-il, le visage rouge d'une émotion que Lys n'arrive pas à identifier.


	30. Chapter 30

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Ombrage, Severus reconnait l'arrière goût d'amande dans le thé que cette folle inutile l'a plus ou moins obligé à boire. Soit qu'elle essaye de le tuer en cachant le goût de l'arsenic avec de l'extrait d'amande, soit il y a du Véritaserum là dedans. Il sent une pellicule un peu huileuse sur sa langue, Véritaserum. Il espère de tout son être que cette folle à liée n'a pas réussi à mettre la main sur la bouteille de cette potion qu'il a faite pour Lucius, sinon Lys est fichue. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que cette bonne femme veut à Potter Jr. Une idée germe alors dans son esprit quand il comprend que cette potion n'est pas la sienne.

\- Quel est votre nom, dit Ombrage.

\- Seavus Severus Prince.

\- Quel âge avez-vous?

\- 16 ans depuis le 9 janvier dernier.

\- Vous êtes-vous déjà appelé Harry Potter?

Sauvé à la dernière seconde par des coups frappés à la porte. Il entend la voix de son directeur de maison qui exige une explication au presque kidnapping de son élève.

\- Allez Sev, dit Horace avec énormément de familiarité. On sort d'ici.

Horace pose donc une main possessive contre la nuque de l'adolescent et regarde Ombrage d'un œil mauvais.

\- Si vous avez à rappeler mon filleul dans ce bureau sans m'en aviser d'abord, en mon absence et sans mon consentement, vous aurez de mes nouvelles, Dolores. Vous saurez que je déjeune avec votre patron au moins une fois par mois! Elle t'a fait quelque chose, mon grand? Demande le directeur de l'adolescent avec inquiétude.

\- Il y avait du Véritaserum dans le thé, oncle Horace, dit Sev en jouant le jeu.

\- Il y avait quoi?! Explose Slug. Seavus, va rejoindre Lys, veux-tu? Et contacte sa mère et Lady Longdubas. J'ai besoin de l'approbation de ta marraine pour porter plainte contre cette femme.

\- Tout de suite, oncle Horace, dit Sev avant de partir vers les cachots, dans le bureau de son directeur de maison.

Slughorn entre complètement dans le bureau d'Ombrage en mode aura de pouvoir. L'enseignant bedonnant n'a l'air de rien en général, mais là. Cette pétasse venait de s'en prendre à celui qu'il considère comme un fils depuis presque 20 ans. Elle allait le payer! Il prend la tasse de thé avec le liquide dedans et Dolores est pâle comme la mort.

\- Vous savez que ce jeune homme est mineur, j'imagine, demande Horace avec un souvenir avenant qui ne disait rien de bon au bonbon rose du Ministère. Et dans ce cas, l'administration de Véritaserum exige un mandat Ministériel et la présence d'un tuteur ainsi qu'un Auror, n'est-ce pas? Demande-t-il comme si il parlait à une personne avec un très grand retard intellectuel.

\- Je… j'étais certaine qu'il avait 17 ans, balbutie Dolores. Il est toujours si… mature.

\- Il est vrai que Seavus a toujours été précoce pour son jeune âge. Mais il n'en reste pas moins un enfant, Dolores! De plus, même pour une personne majeure, la présence d'un Auror est exigée. Je ne sais pas quels vers vous vouliez lui tirer du nez avec cette potion, mais je vous jure que vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis!

Sur ce, Slughorn sort du bureau en claquant violement la porte pour rejoindre Severus et Lys dans son bureau. Tout le long du chemin entre le bureau de cette imbécile et le sien, il fulmine de rage. Comme si Severus n'avait pas eu assez d'expériences négatives dans ce château! Il avait fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour protéger Severus, dans les années 70. Mais Dumbledore et Minerva protégeaient toujours leurs satanées lions! Il s'est toujours demandé pourquoi la petite Evans avait fini avec ce bon à rien de Potter. Et pourquoi ses notes avaient autant chutées. Horace avait soupçonné que c'était la rupture avec Severus. Comme elle ne travaillais plus avec lui, elle ne partageait plus sa moyenne. Mais en fait, elle était juste malheureuse. Qui pourrait être heureux en étant considéré comme une marchandise sous la menace de tuer la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde. Slughorn était hors de lui quand il avait appris au sujet de Black qui a envoyé son serpent dans l'antre d'un loup-garou transformé. Il avait essayé de convaincre Severus de porter plainte. Mais ce salop de Dumbledore lui avait fait faire un serment sorcier de ne rien dire à personne avant d'aviser le directeur du jeune homme de la situation. Dès qu'il entre dans son bureau, il voit le visage empli d'effroi de Lily et Sev qui tente faire de son mieux pour la rassurer.

\- Sept! Severus, sept! On n'y arrivera jamais, soupir la jeune femme avec un regard suppliant.

\- Vous l'avez vu, constate Horace.

\- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, professeur, dit doucement la jeune rousse en s'approchant de lui. Vous n'avez fait qu'informer un élève brillant, curieux et horriblement manipulateur. Il y a des gens comme ça, monsieur. Qui savent ce qu'ils doivent faire pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent de tout le monde au premier regard. Ma mère est comme ça, vous savez. Ils sont très observateurs, ils analysent tout et tout le monde. Ils apprennent à vous connaître par cœur avant de vous demander quelque chose d'une façon si étudiée que vous ne pourriez pas refuser.

\- Mais je le savais, et je n'ai rien dit, s'accuse Slug en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

\- Professeur, rien ne garantit que Dumbledore n'aurait pas laissé les choses s'envenimer comme il l'a fait, même si il l'avait su, dit doucement Lys en prenant sa main en s'assoyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il l'a dit lui-même, au procès. Sa notoriété, acquise par sa victoire sur Grindelwald s'essoufflait et il avait besoin d'un adversaire plus puissant. C'est lui qui a mis tous ces obstacles sur le chemin de Jedusor. C'est lui qui a jeté un Imperium sur sa famille paternelle pour qu'elle le rejette alors que son père l'a cherché toute sa vie, une fois qu'il s'est remis de la trahison de Mérope Gaunt. C'est lui qui a payé la directrice de l'orphelinat, à partir de sa première rencontre avec le jeune Tom, pour l'isolé et le rendre le plus malheureux possible. Dès que Tom a avoué parler aux serpents au professeur Dumbledore, son destin était celé. Cet homme était fou, monsieur. Et il a entrainer un pauvre innocent avec lui pour avoir un adversaire à sa taille au moment venu. Mais quand cet adversaire reviendra, le Grand Albus Dumbledore ne sera plus là. C'est à nous de faire ce qu'il faut, professeur. Et heureusement pour nous, il y a déjà un Horcruxe de moins à chercher.

Devant l'incompréhension totale de l'enseignant, Sev se dévoue pour lui expliquer l'Horcruxe qui était dans la tête de Lys quand elle était bébé et comment les Gobelins l'ont… annulé, en la faisant nager dans la Cascade des Voleurs dans les profondeurs de la banque sorcière.

Sev voit sa petite amie avoir un frisson de dégoût à ce souvenir et il s'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et Lys se fond dans son étreinte. C'est quand Slug voit le jeune couple se regarder dans les yeux, en conversation silencieuse qu'il prend la plus grande décision de sa vie.

\- Je vais vous aider à chercher ces horreurs, dit-il avec assurance. Je n'ai ni le courage ni la forme pour aller sur le terrain, mais je peux bien… être utile à quelque chose, non?

\- Certainement, Horace, dit Severus avec un sourire en coin en posant son menton sur le crâne de Lys.

C'est ainsi que le petit groupe de Lys : Olivier, Luna, Dray, Nev, Sev et Lys, se retrouvent à la Salle sur Demande après avoir senti le bracelet de leur montre se refroidir et y avoir lut le message de Seavus. Dès qu'elle y entre, le visage de Luna s'éclaire en voyant le professeur Slughorn.

\- Génial! On a deux professeurs de potions, maintenant.

\- Luna! Lui dit Dray pour qu'elle se taise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dray, dit la Serdaigle blonde, il est déjà au courant de toutes façons. Et depuis longtemps.

\- Je ne te demanderai même pas comment tu le sais, ma belle, lui dit doucement Nev en enroulant la taille de la jeune fille.

\- C'est toujours comme ça, entre vous? Demande l'enseignant en les regardant tous.

\- C'est tranquille, là, dit Oli en riant. Heureux de vous voir, monsieur Slug! Donc, à ce qu'on a compris, le roi des Serpentard nous aide?

\- Il semblerait, dit Sev avec un sourire fier envers son mentor.

Sev sait très bien que Slughorn n'est pas un homme courageux. Et juste le fait qu'il ait accepté de leur donner ce souvenir est déjà quelque chose en soit pour lui. Nev et Dray prennent alors les choses en mains. Ils sont les meilleurs stratège de leur groupe. Pour commencer, mettre les adultes de leur famille respective au courant des Horcruxes une fois que Sev et Slughorn leur en explique le principe et que l'ensemble des adolescents ressentent un frisson de dégoût qui leur parcourt l'échine.

\- Dobby!

\- Petite Maîtresse Lys a appelé Dobby? Demande l'elfe.

\- Crois-tu pouvoir amener Sev et le professeur Slughorn à la maison pour qu'ils expliquent quelque chose de vraiment important à oncle Siri et les autres?

\- Dobby peut, petite Maîtresse Lys, dit celui-ci en bombant le torse où trône encore fièrement le pendentif en forme d'oiseau.

Une fois Sev, Slug et Dobby partis, Lily leur explique à tous ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Oli se demande tout haut si ce n'est pas justement pour accomplir la prophétie que Ombrage cherche aussi intensivement Harry Potter. Mais Luna ne semble pas convaincue. Comme si quelque chose d'important lui échappait sans savoir ce que c'est.

Le soir même, un petit chat roux aux yeux émeraudes entre dans la chambre d'un Serpentard de 5e année. Ce dernier est absorbé par un livre de potions que le professeur Slughorn lui a prêté. Le petit félin saute sur le lit et le Serpentard s'exclame de surprise.

\- Bon sang! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue! Lui dit l'adolescent en caressant doucement la tête du félin avec affection.

\- Moi, tu m'as manqué, dit Lys après avoir reprise forme humaine. Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

\- Les nouvelles utilisations du piment bleu du Mexique.

\- Oh! Tu savais qu'en le réduisant en poudre avec de la coriandre, une mesure pour une mesure, tu obtiens un laxatif hautement efficace! S'enthousiasme Lys en s'installant contre lui.

\- Tu peux me dire comment tu as découvert un truc pareil? Demande Sev, éberlué.

\- En fait, j'avais remarqué les propriétés laxatives de la coriandre depuis longtemps et j'ai lue dans un article du magazine Filtres, Potions et Science, que le piment bleu du Mexique augmentait légèrement les effets d'une potion. Je ne savait pas que ça augmentait drastiquement les effets des ingrédients non magiques. Oli a passé toute la soirée au toilette cette journée là. C'était quelques semaines avant que tu ne viennes à la maison la première fois.

\- Pauvre enfant, dit Sev avec un rictus.

Après un long moment de silence ou les deux jeunes gens lisent ensemble, Lys demande quelque chose à son amoureux.

\- Sev?

\- Hummm?

\- Est-ce que… tu as déjà regretté?

\- Regretter quoi, ma puce?

\- Ta vie d'avant, être professeur de potions, avoir la trentaine, avoir tous les avantages de la vie d'adulte, quoi.

\- Absolument pas, dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Tu imagines deux secondes si j'avais 36 ans, maintenant? Si j'étais prof de potions et directeur de Serpentard. Tu ne pourrais pas être là, dans mes bras. Et jamais je ne pourrai regretter ça, ma puce. Jamais!

\- Je peux être honnête avec toi?

\- C'est tout ce que je te demande, ma puce.

\- Si… si ton corps n'avait pas rajeuni à l'époque, je… je pense que j'aurais continué de te voir comme le père que j'aurais dû avoir, dit Lys en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

\- Et j'aurais continué de te voir comme l'enfant que j'aurais dû avoir, avoue Sev. Quand tu m'as sauté dessus en me disant que c'est moi qui aurait dû être ton père, j'étais d'accord avec ça. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, tellement ça me trottait dans la tête. J'ai repensé aux dates, à tout et n'importe quoi qui aurait pu me dire que c'était possible. Mais non, ça ne l'était pas. Pas du tout. Et le lendemain, je perdait connaissance pour me réveiller trois jours plus tard, la tête sur tes genoux et a avoir ton âge et celui de Oli.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois resté celui que j'ai rencontré, malgré le changement d'apparence, dit Lys en se blottissant contre le flanc de son petit ami.

\- Vraiment? Tu ne me trouves pas trop sarcastique, grognon ou méchant? Tu n'aimerais pas que je change quelque chose?

\- Jamais de la vie! Si tu as à le faire, je vivrai avec. Mais je refuse que tu changes quoi que ce soit pour moi, Sev. Tu es parfait comme ça!

\- Je suis loin d'être parfait, Lys, dit l'adolescent en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu l'es, pour moi, lui murmure la rousse en dévorant le cou de son amoureux de baisers fiévreux.

\- Ma Puce, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je veux faire l'amour à la perfection, lui susurre la jeune femme avec un regard flamboyant en laissant sa main glisser vers l'intimité de son amant.


	31. Chapter 31

Après des ébats passionnés et épuisants, Lys s'endort dans les bras de Sev dans un soupir d'aise. Le lendemain matin est un samedi et la jeune rouquine retourne à sa tour sous sa forme de chat pour prendre une douche et se changer pour la journée. Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard où elle compte aller avec Luna, Pansy et Suzanne. Les copines des 4 garçons de leur groupe allaient se faire une sortie entre filles. Quand les adolescentes allaient se rendre au Trois-Balais, Granger se précipite vers Lily et l'agrippe par le bras d'un air complètement paniqué.

\- Lily! C'est Prince! J'ai vue Ombrage l'emmener dans une ruelle et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air consentant! Vite! Il faut le retrouver avant qu'elle ne lui fasse du mal.

Lys ne réfléchit pas une seconde et suit la Gryffondor ébouriffée dans les rues du villages sorcier.

\- Depuis quand Miss-je-sais-Tout s'inquiète pour Sev? Demande Pansy en courant derrière Lily avec Suzanne et Luna.

C'est quand elles voient Lys disparaitre avec Granger par portoloin qu'elles réalisent qu'ils avaient tout faux depuis le début. Ce n'était pas Ombrage, qui tentait de ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Hermione Jane Granger.

Pendant ce temps, Sev n'est même pas allé au village. Il est avec son directeur de maison à discuter du bon vieux temps. Slughorn rit aux éclats de son rire tonitruant au souvenir de Potter qui avait tenté de faire comme Severus pendant leur BUSE pratique de potion et de modifier la recette. Comparé au Serpentard, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait et le chaudron lui avait explosé au visage. Le Gryffondor avait passé 3 jours à l'infirmerie avec des tentacules violettes sur tout le corps.

\- Il a toujours été un total abrutit, dit Slug en riant. Quand il était étudiant, je devais garder ça pour moi, mais maintenant…

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous en tiendrai rigueur, Horace. J'ai toujours eu cette opinion concernant Potter, dit Sev avec un rictus.

Les deux Serpentard sursautent en entendant frapper à la porte avec une énergie démesurée. Horace se lève donc et ouvre la porte sur Suzanne Bones, Pansy Parkinson et Luna Lovegood qui reprennent difficilement leur souffle.

\- Professeur, ce n'est pas Ombrage qui va ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit précipitamment Pansy. C'est Hermione Granger. Elle a enlevé Lily par portoloin!

\- QUOI?! S'écrit Sev en se levant d'un bon de sa chaise.

\- Elle… elle lui a dit que Ombrage t'avait obligé de la suivre dans une ruelle. Lys n'a même pas pris le temps de réfléchir qu'elle est parti avec Granger pour te trouver. Quand on les a suivi, explique Suzanne, on a vu Granger sortir un genre de bijou de sa poche et elles ont toutes les deux transplané vers on ne sait où.

\- Horace, je peux me servir de votre cheminée? Demande Sev.

\- Je suis désolé, Sev, dit l'enseignant. Mais Ombrage a bloqué toutes les cheminées de Poudlard… Sauf la sienne, dit le directeur de Serpentard avec un regard déterminé. Vous 4, rendez-vous à son bureau. Je m'occupe de faire diversion pendant que vous aller prévenir le Square.

Les 3 jeunes filles et Severus hochent la tête et partent comme des vifs d'or. En chemin, les filles contactes leurs petits copains avec leur bracelet pour qu'ils les rejoignent au bureau du batracien fuchsia. Ils se cachent dans une enclave quand ils voient Ombrage se précipiter vers la tour d'astronomie. Sev se sert du couteau que Sirius lui a donné qui ouvre toutes les serrures sans exception et les 7 étudiants entrent dans le bureau aux murs couverts d'assiettes de chats. Sev entre la tête dans la cheminée après avoir lancé une poignée de poudre de cheminette et appelle à l'aide dans la cuisine du Square, mais personne ne répond. Le jeune Serpentard s'époumone pendant au moins 10 minutes avant que Kreattur arrive enfin. Il dit à Severus qu'il n'y a personne à part lui et Dobby dans l'hôtel particulier des Black. Sev explique en gros la situation et l'elfe dit qu'il préviendra tout le monde avec l'aide de Dobby le plus rapidement possible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demande Oli avec Suzanne dans ses bras.

\- Je vais la chercher, dit Sev. Granger doit avoir amener Lys où Lily est enterrée. C'est ce qu'à dit Trelawney.

\- C'est ma sœur, Sev! Dit Oli avec détermination. Je ne te laisserai pas allé là-bas tout seul.

\- Oli, soupir Sev. Je sais plus que vous tous réuni comment me battre et me défendre. J'ai été Mangemort, je te rappelle.

\- Tu auras besoin de nous, Severus, dit doucement Luna. On a tous des compétences différentes qui te seront utiles. Et il faut bien que quelqu'un sorte Lys de là pendant que tu te bats, non? Demande la jeune blonde en levant un sourcil.

\- C'est bon, capitule Severus qui était prêt à tout pour sortir Lys de là. Mais on ne fonce pas tête baissée dans ce merdier! C'est ce que Lys a fait pour moi et on connait le résultat.

Drago et Neville font donc un plan le plus rapidement possible pendant que Sev leur explique les faiblesses de Granger et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pendant ce temps, il modifie les ceintures de chacun pour pouvoir y mettre des flacons de potions utiles : essence de dictame, potion fumigène, potion de force, potion revigorante, un acide modifié et d'autres joyeusetés. Suzanne métamorphose leurs vêtements pour des tenues de combat noires pour se fondre dans les ombres pendant que Pansy fait la liste de tous les sorts de magie noire qu'elle connait qui pourrait leur servir.

\- Bon, et on va là-bas comment? Demande Oli, de plus en plus impatient de partir.

\- Par les airs, bien sur, dit Luna avec un sourire rêveur.

La jeune Serdaigle les guide donc vers la foret Interdite où se trouve un troupeau de Sombrals. Ceux qui ont déjà vue quelqu'un mourir et voient les êtres ailés aident ceux qui ne les voient pas. Luna, Sev, Drago et Pansy aident Suzanne, Neville et Oli à monter sur les bêtes qu'ils ne voient pas. Sev donne la destination à sa monture et les 7 Sombrals s'élèvent dans le ciel à grands coups d'ailes squelettiques.

En moins de 2 heures, ils ont rejoint le cimetière où repose Lily Evans avec ses parents. Les 7 étudiants descendent un peu à l'écart de la zone des pierres tombales et font le reste à pieds.

\- Et n'oubliez ce que je vous ai dit, leur dit Severus, de l'air le plus sérieux que ses camarades lui aient vue. Pas de risque inutile, pas d'initiative irréfléchie et SURTOUT vigilance constante! Et restez à couvert le plus longtemps possible, rajoute Sev. On a l'avantage de la surprise. Il ne faut pas la gâcher. Dray, Oli, Neville, prenez vos forme animagus. Je vais faire pareil et faire un tour de repérage.

Sur ce, Sev se transforme en chauve-souris et vole entre les branches des arbres pour voir ce qui se passe. Il voit alors un immense chaudron au milieu du cimetière et Lys est prisonnière de la statut à l'effigie de Saint-Luc. Elle a la lèvre fendue et une main aux jointures en sang. Mais à voir la tronche de Granger, ce n'est pas le point de Lys qui a eu le plus mal.

\- Dépêche-toi, dit une voix sifflante que Sev ne reconnait pas.

La potion dans le chaudron brillait comme si elle était incrusté de diamants. Severus reconnait immédiatement la potion et il souhaite de tout son être que Lys s'en rappelle. À voir le regard médusé autant qu'horrifié de la Serdaigle rousse, il semble qu'elle l'ait reconnue. Une potion de résurrection. Sev voit alors Granger se tourner vers un tas de tissus informe.

\- C'est prêt, Maitre, dit l'adolescente.

\- Maintenant… dit la voix glacée.

Granger déplie alors la robe et Lys sent la bile lui monter à la gorge en voyant ce qu'il y a dedans. Ça ressemblait à un enfant, du moins, pour la forme. Parce que le reste n'avait rien à voir avec un enfant. Ce truc était chauve, les yeux rouges avec une fente verticale comme iris et des écailles gris foncé et légèrement rougeâtres. Lily ferme alors les yeux et se concentre sur la seule chose qu'elle peut faire pour saboter le processus de résurrection. Elle doit réussir à se convaincre qu'elle donnera de son sang volontairement. Si elle se bat, c'est fichu. Granger laisse donc tomber l'être repoussant à souhait dans le chaudron qui fait un bruit de pierre. « faites que ce truc se noie, supplie la rouquine de toutes les fibres de son corps ». Elle sait que c'est inutile, mais on ne sait jamais.

Lys voit alors Granger lever sa baguette, sa voix s'élève dans le cimetière silencieux. Sa voix semble trembler de terreur. Elle ferme les yeux et Lys écoute ce qu'elle dit :

\- Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaitre son fils!

Aux pieds de Lily, une boite en bois s'ouvre et un fémur humain en sort et Granger le plonge dans le chaudron. Des étincelles jaillirent dans tous les sens et le liquide prit une couleur bleu vif qui ressemblait à un poison. Poussant un faible gémissement, Hermione sortit de sous sa cape un long poignard à la lame argentée. Des sanglots brisèrent sa voix tandis qu'elle prononçait ces paroles :

\- Que la chaire - du serviteur – donnée vo… volontairement – fasse – revivre – son maitre.

Elle porta la lame à son visage et Lys a un haut le cœur en voyant sa camarade de classe se trancher l'oreille gauche de sa main droite. Une fois fait, Hermione leva la lame au dessus de sa tête et Lys comprit que c'était le moment de respirer profondément et de lâcher prise. Hermione coupe la manche du chemiser de Lily et tranche l'intérieur de son poignet. Lily n'émet qu'un léger gémissement, les paupières closes en Occludant la douleur pour se concentrer. « Je donne ce sang volontairement, je donne ce sang volontairement », se dit Lys, comme un mantra. Lys entendit Hermione hurler de douleur avant de reprendre le court de la potion.

\- Que le s… sang de l'ennemi… pris par la… la force… ressuscite celui… celui qui le combat, dit-elle avant de mettre le sang de Lily dedans.

Le liquide devient alors d'un blanc aveuglant et Granger doit se couvrir le visage pour ne pas être aveuglée.

Severus profite de la distraction pour détacher Lys et elle se transforme immédiatement en chatonne noire pour se fondre dans les ombres des pierres tombales. Une fois à l'abris, Lys reprend forme humaine et regarde ce qui se passe.

\- Lys, lui dit son petit copain, alarmé. Il faut partir d'ici, immédiatement.

\- Attends, lui dit la rouquine en le prenant par le bras pour qu'il s'accroupisse à coté d'elle. Il faut que je sache si ça a marché.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui a marché?

\- J'ai fait comme mon ordure de géniteur t'as fait pendant votre 6e année, dit la jeune fille en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Je lui ai donné mon sang volontairement, Severus, murmure Lys en tournant la tête vers le chaudron. Il a une dette de vie envers moi!

\- Tu as fait quoi?! Lys, tu es l'être le plus brillant qui soit, lui dit Sev en tournant la tête dans la même direction.

Un être des plus repoussant sort du chaudron et regarde autour de lui. Il dit à la Sang-de-Bourbe de le couvrir, ce que Hermione fait en le fusillant du regard. Lys n'a aucune idée de ce que Voldemort lui a promis, mais il semblerait que ce surnom ne faisait pas partie de l'entente.

\- Sang-de-Bourbe, siffle Voldemort, donne moi ton bras.

Hermione s'exécute en lui présentant son bras droit.

\- Non! Idiote! L'autre bras!

\- C'est pas vrai, murmure Sev. Il va la Marquer…

L'homme serpent pose la pointe de sa baguette sur le poignet gauche de la jeune fille et elle se met alors à hurler de douleur à plein poumons. Finalement, Hermione Granger perd connaissance avant même que le tatouage maudis n'ait terminé de se dessiner sur sa peau blanche.


End file.
